How Do You Talk To An Angel?
by Smiele
Summary: The Joker has seemed to take a liking to Bruce Wayne's assistant, but Sofia Roselle is revolted by the man who killed her uncle. The madman kidnaps her, and becomes more and more dangerous as he gets to know her better; however, it seems that he knows her already, and she finds herself drawn to him, much to her own dismay. Joker/OC
1. Dance with the Devil

**A/N: Hey people of cyberspace! This is my first fanfiction piece, and I would LOVE to hear what you guys have to say about it! Please, only constructive criticism if you do not find it entertaining. I really wanna make an awesome story for you guys, so any suggestions are fine by me :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman, the Joker, Gotham, Studebaker, etc. I do, however, own Sofia Roselle, Lilly Morrison, Delanie Migliozzi and everyone else at the camp.**

Sofia Roselle brushed her thick auburn hair once more before using skilled fingers to French braid it down the back of her head. It was going to be yet _another_ hot day in Gotham, and being crammed indoors with hundreds of kids wasn't very helpful. Still, Sofia loved her summer job, and she loved the kids; and she had her boss, Bruce Wayne, to thank for that.

A few years ago, the philanthropist playboy had decided to take on a new project of building a summer camp for children to go to while their parents worked to keep them "safe and happy." to quote Wayne himself. The building was actually a place she would have liked to go to as a child though; there were many gymnasiums and indoor courts and fields where the kids could tire themselves out (much to the relief of their overworked parents).

On her way out, she snagged the keys off the kitchen counter and did a once- over of the apartment, making sure she hadn't left anything behind. Once she seemed satisfied, she strode out of the apartment.

Sofia unlocked her old Studebaker. It had been her first car, and despite her father's many offers to get her a flashier car, she couldn't bring herself to let this one go. She remembered saving up money from her job and then finally affording her dream car. Of course, she was sure that Mr. Wayne had tried to help her out there.

She remembered the day a two years back, when her boss drifted into what she called a "brooding session" where he would ask the most random questions. On that day in particular, he had asked her what she wanted most, material or otherwise. Being only 19, she of course responded with the car that had been her dream since she was 10. The following day, her billionaire boss decided to raise her pay immensely. When she drove to work with the new car, a smirk played across his handsome features as he said "Nice ride." with a wink.

Despite his many flirtation attempts, Sofia kept him strictly as a friend and employer, knowing he was just being playful. As his personal assistant, Sofia had become much closer with Bruce than many of the employees. She had assisted Bruce's butler Alfred in planning many parties and fundraisers at Wayne Manor

No doubt, her closeness to her boss had brought on the raise which paid for the car she now sat in. As she drove, she turned on the radio, but didn't really listen. It was more of a background noise to keep Sofia from feeling lonely.

She pulled into the lot outside of the structure, and as she walked in, was jumped by one of her favorite campers, Lilly Morrison. She thanked god that she had a whole week of vacation this summer to be with the kids.

"Hey, Lilly-pad." She smiled at the young girl, who in turn grinned back.

"Hi, Sofia! Guess what I got last night?" the child inquired.

After putting on a face to make it look like the question was difficult, she sighed. "I give up. What'd you get, kiddo?"

Lilly turned around to reveal a sparkly hair clip, not unlike the one Sofia had worn yesterday.

"Gorgeous, darling!" she lifted up Lilly and spun her around, and her heart filled with warmth as she heard the tiny child's giggles. She placed Lilly on the ground and walked over to chat with some of the other counselors. Upon arriving by them, however, she was only greeted with somber looks.

In this city, she wasn't even sure she wanted to know, but curiosity forced her to ask her best friend, Delanie Migliozzi (who was also a counselor).

"What happened?"

"Someone broke out of Arkham Asylum last night."

Sofia froze, already knowing the answer to her next question. "Who was it?" she whispered, not wanting any of the campers to overhear.

"The Joker."

Sofia could feel her heart racing in her chest as she remembered all of what he had done in the past months, including blowing up the protective custody area he was held in: the one where her Uncle Gerard worked as a cop. Suddenly, she was spitting mad.

"Can't _anyone_ keep this creep locked up?!" she hissed. Her colleagues agreed with her, but had a better hold of their emotions. Without saying another word to anyone else, she stormed to the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face. She had to hold it together, if not for herself, then for the kids. They couldn't see her like this; it would be too much for them, especially Lilly, whose father had been killed in the same explosion as Sofia's uncle.

She came out of the bathroom with a perfect poker face and tried to stay calm. It was highly unlikely that of all the places in Gotham to come to, Gotham Summer Camp would be the first. Although he was a raving lunatic, the Joker had yet to kill children, and Sofia seriously doubted that he would anytime soon, or anytime at all for that matter. No one could be that disturbed, not even the Joker.

* * *

Since his great escape, neither hide nor hair had been seen of the Joker. Sofia vaguely wondered if the whole thing had been a ruse to keep the media satisfied, but she doubted it greatly; even the _press_ didn't want the Joker to be back. Sofia tried very hard to concentrate and keep up light conversations with Lilly. She was sitting down braiding the petite girl's hair when she heard a crackle from the walkie-talkie.

"Can you repeat that, please?" she asked into the microphone.

A rushed voiced answered her "All staff and campers to the main gymnasium, immediately." After hearing a strange beeping sound, the building's power went out. Sofia picked up her cell phone and used it to guide the children around the obstacles in the recreational room. While going down the stairs, Sofia bumped into Delanie and her campers.

"Lanie, what in the _hell_ is going on?" Sofia inquired as some of the more "innocent" campers _oohed_ at the curse.

Delanie simply shrugged. "If I knew, I'd tell ya. As long as the power's out though, we might as well go down to the gym and see what's up."

The rest of the walk was in silence. Many of the campers, Lilly included clung to the counselors in the dark. The short walk to the largest gym seemed to take forever. As they filed toward their destination, an eerie laughter resounded off the walls, echoing throughout the entire hallway and eventually bouncing into Sofia's head.

Up until this point, Sofia had kept her cool. There was _always_ a reasonable explanation, she had come to find out, which _didn't_ have to do with him. Now, though, Sofia was more afraid than she'd ever been in her life. She wanted to freeze, she wanted to turn around and run, leaving everything behind; because she'd heard that laugh before, on the news and in her nightmares. Sofia knew exactly who was in that room, and did not expect to live. She knew that once she walked into the room, she would come face-to-face with the Joker. Taking a deep breath, she slowly pushed open the door and prepared to dance with the devil.


	2. Taken

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read, replied, etc.**

**Cheekymonkey97: Thank you so much! I've been thinking about writing this for a long time and it's awesome to know that people are enjoying it! I'll try to update as often as possible, and please keep reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Batman related…the only thing I own is the camp people and the camp. Too bad I don't own Batman though. That would give me ultimate bragging rights…for forever.**

Chapter 2:

Silently, Sofia, Delanie, Lilly, and the other staff members and campers filed into the room, where Sofia's bosses and the camp nurse were already being held captive. Goons in clown masks were pointing guns at the crowd, daring them to move. Lilly was hanging onto Sofia's arm so tightly she could barely walk. When she thought about it though, she could barely walk anyway; and then she saw him.

He was even more horrid than he appeared on the news. The Clown Prince of Crime was very tall; he had to be at least six feet. Straggling pieces of dyed-green hair fell in front of his eyes. His eyes were giant black orbs, extenuated by the black grease- paint surrounding them, in deep contrast to the white greasepaint covering most of the rest of his face; but the worst, the part that instilled fear into the subconscious of every Gothamite, was turned up into a mad grin aimed at Sofia.

Stupidly, she had been staring at him and she had caught his eye. Sofia dropped her gaze as the most feared man in Gotham strutted over to her. That had been her first mistake. The second was stepping protectively in front of Lilly and pushing the young girl behind her back. Suddenly, his eyes flickered over to the child and his grin, if possible, became even wider. The Joker strode over to the pair and Sofia completely eclipsed Lilly from the Joker's view. He grabbed Sofia's wrist, so hard she thought it would bruise. Obviously, the woman was in complete discomfort with their closeness.

A _click_ was heard and he started tracing her jaw with the cool edge of a blade. Although she tried to control her emotions for the children's sake, she could not help but tremble with fear. He brought a gloved hand to her face and grasped her chin, forcing her eyes to meet his. Replacing the fear in her eyes with anger and irritation, she glared at him in silence.

"Aren't you gonna ask me what I want? Or why I'm doing this?" he inquired mockingly.

She wouldn't give him the satisfaction though. Trying to force more authority and power in her voice, Sofia answered "I figured that'd be too cliché." Her voice had managed to hold without breaking, she was quite proud.

Something flickered across his gaze, and then the Joker sneered. "Yes, I guess so; but aren't you even a bit _curious _why of all places, I choose a summer camp?"

She did not answer, but instead glared back at him in stony silence, and he knew it would take something else to break her down. She was not weak.

"Hi-ya there, _sweetheart._" He said, leaning over towards Lilly who, in turn, buried her face into Sofia's back.

Sofia side-stepped in between her favorite camper and the man she feared more than anything.

"Don't even _think_, about it." She hissed at him, fury visible in her eyes that even shocked him for a moment; but only a moment because surely enough the infamous grin returned to his face moments later.

In a sudden flash of anger, he pinned Sofia up against the wall by her throat, constricting her wind-pipe. "Careful, Sofia." He registered her look of surprise, and then continued. "You name _is_ Sofia Roselle, isn't it?"

She remained silent, and he tightened his grasp, screaming. "ISN'T IT?!"

She whimpered, nodding frantically.

He cocked his head to the side with a look of mock curiosity and started circling her and twirling his knife.

"Did you know I knew your uncle Gerard?" he asked pointlessly, already knowing the answer.

"You murdered my uncle." She deadpanned. Sofia may not have noticed the small twitch of her eye, but the Joker noticed the tick and decided to twist the knife he had drove into her soul.

"Detective Stephens had, ah, quite an _important_ role in the explosion of the MCU."

"_Please,"_ she practically spat at him. "My uncle would never become involved with _scum_ like you."

A furious look returned to his face as he advanced towards her a step. "Be careful what you say to the man with the knife, tiger." He warned as his eyes turned completely black sending a chill down her spine.

"Don't call me that." She demanded defiantly.

"What are you going to do about it, _tiger_?" he mocked. She said nothing, but silently fumed as he rolled his eyes. "Anyway, about your uncle's involvement," he must have noticed the flash across her eyes and said "Cool it, crazy. I doubt he would purposely help me. Apparently people don't appreciate you killing their friends…I believe the exact number was _six_?"

That was it. His words had stirred something deep inside of her. She didn't want to think, she only wanted to act. Sofia wanted this man's blood on her hands, even if it gave the possibility of being locked away in Arkham. But that would be completely foolish. If she so much as raised a finger towards him, there was not a doubt in her mind that she would be dead before she could blink.

She hadn't realized it, but her hands were shaking with anger. She tried to steady herself and control her breathing, but she was blinded with fury. Impossibly, it seemed, she was actually seeing red.

The Joker, of course, enjoyed watching the internal conflict inside of her. He decided it was time to push the envelope even further.

"Do you know how he died?" the Joker asked, not needing to clarify who. "He died like a coward. Dear old Gerard was sobbing, begging me not to kill him. 'Please, mister, just let us go.'" He imitated.

That was it for Sofia. She lunged at him, but he grabbed her wrist, squeezing so hard she thought it would break as she saw dark bruises form on her translucent looking skin. She moaned in pain and the Joker snapped her close against him and held the knife so close to her nose she became cross-eyed. Slowly, he moved it down to her mouth and pressed it flat against her face, drawing a little blood from her lips.

"Ooh, kitty has claws," He licked his lips menacingly. "Do you wanna know how I got these _scars_?" he questioned, his eyes glinting dangerously. She shook her head hurriedly.

"Believe me, it's _quite_ the story." He promised. Her eyes were trained on the blade and he realized she wasn't paying much attention. He again took hold of her chin and aimed her face towards his. They say that eyes are windows to the soul, which in her case was most certainly true. He could see her every emotion swirling around in her large, moss-green eyes. There was anger and curiosity, but mainly fear.

The Joker thrived off of fear. It fueled him and gave him strength to perform inhuman acts. Fear made the world go 'round and it showed people's true colors. Would they run away, forgetting all previous loyalty? Or would they stay and face their fears, standing up against evil? It was only a simple question of fight or flight.

"When I was a young boy, I had a very mean father. My mother died while giving birth, and my father never could forgive me for causing her death. In fact, he wasn't just mad at me; he _loathed_ me. See, my daddy replaced my mother with booze. He tried to drown his sorrows, you see. Well the alcohol made my father even _worse_, because it made him angry. And when daddy was angry, he got very physical with me." He paused, watching her reactions to the story so far, then continued.

"Some days after he got very punchy, they'd send me home from school because of the bruises, and he would hurt me again for letting them see. Well one day, daddy-dearest came home _very _late at night. He'd been drinking again. And that day I'd been _very _pleased with myself for using some old make- up of my mother's to cover the bruises on my arms and legs. In fact, I had even _smiled_. Well daddy didn't like that one bit. 'What are you so happy about, huh?' he said. 'You don't have the right to smile.' And I showed him my arms where the make- up was, thinking he might even be proud. And he said 'Well isn't that special. You do that all by yourself?' and I said 'Yes'. I smiled wider and he leaned in _real_ close and whispered 'You should smile more, do you know that?' I thought he was gonna hug me, but instead, he pinned me down, broke open and whiskey bottle and did _this._" He motioned towards his Glasgow grin.

"Getting cut by glass is extremely painful, but glass drenched in alcohol?" he chuckled darkly. "Of course, you'd know _all_ about that, wouldn't you, _Sofia?"_ He said with a sneer, and she paled. "Do you want to know what my father said when he was done?" the Joker leaned in towards Sofia and stage- whispered "Why so serious?"

* * *

Bruce Wayne nearly choked on his coffee as he heard Lucius Fox.

"What do you mean he broke out? It's frickin' Arkham Asylum!" he roared.

Lucius was not shaken in the slightest at Wayne's outburst. He had learned that Bruce would be better off if he had a chance to fume.

"We just sent him in there 2 months ago! This is unbelievable!" The Prince of Gotham continued with a stream of profanities and vulgarity until he ran out of breath, as Fox stood by silently.

"You do realize that Gotham is depending on you to find him?" Fox inquired sarcastically, which Bruce acknowledged by rolling his eyes.

"What am I supposed to do? The Batman is an outlaw, and even if I did go out, I'd still have to wait until nighttime so I don't get spotted." Bruce placed his head into his hands and groaned softly.

Lucius looked out the window at the sun which was beginning to set. He stayed there silently for a while, and then said "I know where he is."

Wayne lifted his head questioningly and Fox said "Gotham Summer Camps."

Bruce was shell-shocked. "There are only children there! What could he possibly want with them?"

Fox answered slowly, not wishing to upset his friend even more than he already had. "A great many of important people's children attend the camps. You know parents; they'll do anything for their children."

Bruce stood up abruptly, startling Fox. "What is it, Bruce?"

"Sofia Roselle works there. One of my employees, and a close friend. I'd bet the Joker would do anything to mess with one of the most powerful men in Gotham."

He grabbed his coat and rushed out the door.

* * *

Sofia could not move. Needless to say, the story had done its part to scare her. How had he known what her father had done? How had he known the reason she always wore long-sleeved shirts, even on a blistering hot day like today? All eyes were trained on the two, waiting to see what he would do to the frightened woman. Paralyzed by fear, Sofia tried to find her voice and answered. "Well you were right; that, uh, was quite the story." He searched her eyes for a second then burst out laughing so hard it seemed like he was having a seizure.

He theatrically wiped a tear away from his eye then stated "Tiger, you are too funny! I think I'll keep you around for a while," The Clown Prince of Crime watched as she relaxed slightly in his grip, thinking he would keep her alive _and_ let her go. He chuckled as he crushed her dream "After all, having _Bruce Wayne's _personal assistant around might give me some leverage. Maybe I can even visit Brucie-boy himself."

She paled at his words. "How do you know I work for Bruce?" Her mouth was dry; he _couldn't_ hurt Bruce, he just _couldn't_!

The Joker chuckled, noticing her sudden change reaction. "Does somebody have a little crush on their boss?" he asked innocently.

"How do you know where I work, Joker?" she repeated with more power. If he was shocked that she used his name, he didn't show.

He walked forward quickly and gripped her arm so hard she could see the contusions form. "There's a lot I know about you, Rosie-girl." He whispered almost seductively in her ear. She looked up at him with confused eyes. How had he known the nickname her best friend had bestowed upon her? He merely put on a real grin under the Glasgow one.

"Let me go." She pleaded, the black and blues painfully rising

The madman, in turn, cocked an eyebrow. "Who's going to make me, Rosie- girl? You? One of these…civilians? Come on tiger, I thought you were smarter than that. Not one of you can stop me!"

"Except me." A low, gravelly voice said as a wave of black pulled the Joker off of Sofia with ease.

As he flew off of her, the Joker's knife nicked Sofia in the neck, and she clamped her hand over it in pain, feeling the warm, sticky crimson soak onto her hand slowly. The cut wasn't very big, but even the sight of blood made her feel woozy. She could barely recognize the giant black mass as the Batman.

"Batsy!" the Joker exclaimed, almost giddily. "How nice of you to join us!"

The Batman did not respond, but instead started throwing carefully angled punches, knocking the wind out of his opponent. Then, the two started beating each other, vandalizing the room as they did so.

Amidst all of the pandemonium, she locked eyes with Delanie, then pointed at Lilly and jerked her head towards the door, which was wide open. Delanie lifted the startled child up and ran out the door with her. Sofia checked to see if the Joker realized they were gone, and sighed with relief when she realized he was still preoccupied with fighting off Batman.

Personally, Sofia had never believed the Batman was a criminal in the first place; she knew there was something off about what went down between him and Harvey Dent. He had seemingly disappeared off the face of the Earth after being declared a murderer, yet here he was, fighting off the Clown Prince of Crime.

So sure, she was, that the man in the bat suit would win; but then, seemingly out of nowhere, more goons popped out and surrounding the Bat, each with the same outfit and greasepaint as the Joker. They started closing in on him, and he had no choice but to fight them off, not really sure which was the real one. Sofia could only stand there helplessly as her savior was being overthrown by a sea of her nightmares.

She could only stand there mesmerized, and did not realize until he had a tight grasp around her waist that the real Joker had been silently sneaking up on her.

"If you want these people to stay alive, you're gonna come with me,_ tiger_." He whispered tauntingly, his breath tickling her ear. Without turning around to look at the man behind her, she nodded numbly. She knew she wouldn't make it out of there safely as soon as the other henchmen popped out. He clicked a button on his lapel, and a wall exploded. The Joker-posers kept on fighting, but the Batman paused and looked up in time to see Sofia dragged through a gaping hole in the gym. She only had time to look up quickly at the Batman before being shoved into a giant black van, and thought she saw familiar brown eyes before the door slammed shut, blocking out her freedom.


	3. Give Me Liberty or Knock Me Out

**Hello my lovelies! I try to update every other day, so I'm sorry I two days ago, vacation is hectic. I hope you aren't too mad because I got you a present to say sorry. Can you guess what it is? If you guessed two new chapters, you're right! If you guessed cookies, tacos, or sharks with lasers attached to their heads, money, Heath Ledger, or a new car, you're wrong, although I wish I could give these to you…I actually kind of wish I had these. Especially the sharks. And Heath Ledger. Mainly the sharks…Heath Ledger…sharks…Heath Ledger? IDK!**

**Disclaimer: Surprise, surprise, I don't own the rights to Batman or anything Batman-related. DC gets the credit for that. Oh, I also don't own the rights to iPods or Apple. I do own an iPod, and an apple :)**

**CHSShortie: Thanks! I try to make my suspense…suspenseful :P I just hope I don't twist your insides too much, lol.**

**Queen of sharks: I'll try and update really often, and it's awesome that you enjoy it so much!****Cheekymonkey97: Thank you! It's great to know that I wrote the characters well, I tried to picture how they would say certain things.**

Chapter 3:

She was cramped into the backseat of the van with the Joker, and a quick glance told her they were the only ones in there besides the driver. Watching him reach into his pocket, Sofia saw her captor pull out a dark purple cloth. She raised an eyebrow questioningly, and he grinned.

"We can't have you knowing where we are, now can we?" he asked rhetorically as he tied the blindfold around her head.

Absentmindedly, the Joker began to sift through her bag, and although she didn't want him touching her things, she knew that being against the actions would only egg him on. Sometimes, he would make annoying comments, like when finding a small purse with feminine products he feigned disgust.

"It's not your 'time of the month' is it?" She shook her head angrily and he giggled, continuing his search until he landed on her iPhone. He continued the one-sided conversation, wondering "Do you have…? Ah, here it is!" He turned up the speaker, playing "The Joker" on an endless loop. By the end of the car ride, she was _sure_ she had the lyrics memorized.

After unsuccessfully trying to guide the clumsy 21-year-old to the building, the Joker eventually scooped Sofia up and carried her bridal-style into the building. She thought about struggling, but she by the time she'd decided on it, the young assistant had been dropped onto something soft. The blindfold was removed and she recognized the object she was sitting on to be a purple and green bed.

Looking around the room, Sofia saw a black couch, a nightstand and two doors, which she presumed led into a closet and a bathroom. She was about to ask who the room belonged to when she realized that the Joker had left the room and locked the door. Sighing she got up and looked out the barred window and watched a second black van pull in front of the building where she was being held captive. The rest of the goons had returned, and the Joker was waiting for them. She watched as he started talking to them, pointing up at the window, and she backed up as she saw their gazes fall on the small pane of glass that separated her from the outside world. Obviously, she would be there for a while.

* * *

A world away, Bruce Wayne was pacing in the Bat Cave, stopping occasionally to throw a Batarang at the wall in frustration. Not only had Joker gotten away, he also had Sofia. Sofia who had always been around to help, who made his day brighter when she smiled. Sweet, innocent, kind, beautiful Sofia. Bruce ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. He was normally stressed out when the Joker decided to take a hostage, but something about him taking Bruce's assistant awoke something inside, sending white- hot anger coursing through his veins.

Alfred came into the Cave with a coffee and dinner; no doubt, Wayne would be up all night. "Master Wayne, you really should get something in your stomach."

Bruce grunted back in thanks, and then after taking a sip of the coffee looked up at his old butler. "Why was he there? He couldn't possibly get anything from a children's camp." Bruce had no idea why, but it was infuriating to him that Sofia had been taken. Of course, the two shared a close bond, but there was something more than that, something confusing.

"Perhaps, Master Wayne, he went there specifically for someone." Alfred hinted. Bruce couldn't understand why he was feeling this way, but Alfred understood perfectly well. She and Rachel Dawes could have been twins, except for the difference in hair and eye color. The two girls had been best friends from a young age, and Sofia had been in as much pain as Bruce had been over her death. Undoubtedly, Bruce had subconsciously connected her loss with Rachel's.

"But why would he take _her_?" Bruce wondered aloud.

Alfred merely shrugged. "Perhaps he believed that by getting to her, Master Wayne, he could get to you."

"Why wouldn't he just come get me then?" Bruce whined.

Again, Alfred shrugged. "Why does the Joker do anything he does? To cause _chaos_. I'm sure if you were more…available he would have gone directly for you. By taking a high- up employee, he will cause panic throughout the company, anyone could be next."

Bruce groaned. "It's annoying how much you're right, do you know that?"

Alfred had to hold back a smirk as he left the young billionaire to his thoughts.

* * *

After her shower, Sofia put on pajamas left for her in the bathroom. They were, of course purple and green. She climbed into the bed and waited for sleep to come to her, but of course her mind kept her awake. Her thoughts were racing, and she figured she'd most likely die before she saw daylight again. A light flicked on in the dark room, and shielding her eyes from the harsh brightness, Sofia saw the Joker walk in and stretch out on the bed. She shot up in the bed, frightened, but he only rolled his eyes at what she was most likely thinking.

"I'm a better class of criminal than that, tiger." He drawled lazily.

"Just get off of my bed, Joker."

He made a face at her words, and then replied "You mean _my_ bed, tiger. This is my room; you are just a guest in it."

She was unyielding. "I don't care _whose_ room it is, if you're sleeping in here I'm not."

He shrugged. "Then you can go sleep in the hall; but I can't promise you that all my men have the same morals as me."

"Does it _look_ like I care? You're a murderer! And I can take care of myself, I don't need help from a _freak_ like you!" she fumed, fire spreading through her eyes like a wildfire.

In a second, the Ace of Knaves slammed his hand against her face, knocking her down. Grabbing her throat, his normally dark hazel eyes clouded over black. He constricted her windpipe, and growled out. "I am _not_ a freak. I just act on the normal instincts and don't _fake_ my way through life, like you  
_civilians_." Just when the life started to drain from her, he let go and grabbed her wrist as she rubbed her throat with the other hand. He half- dragged her down the hall into a smaller room than his.

In this room, there was only a bed with blankets like his and a bathroom adjacent to the door. This room had no window, no means of escape. He threw her against the wall and stormed out, locking the door behind him. That night, Sofia cried herself to sleep, wondering why he had taken her.

* * *

After taking a shower to help wake up, she got dressed in a purple t-shirt with black and green yoga pants that'd been laid out for her. She desperately tugged at the sleeves to help cover the scars she strived to hide. They were a part of her past, a part she'd rather forget.

Sofia checked her watch and did a double take; it was already two in the afternoon! Her stomach growled and she looked at the door, which had been left open. She wandered down the hallway, noticing that there was no one around. While making breakfast, she looked out at the empty lot through a barred kitchen window. Sofia could figure that the Joker and his men were out pulling some elaborate heist and had let her sleep. Her heart nearly stopped when she saw a slightly cracked open door at the end of the hallway. Maybe it led to stairs and stairs would lead to the bottom floor, which would have an exit.

She glanced out the window again. The men were still gone, but she didn't know when they'd be back. If she wanted to escape, she'd have to go now. Not bothering to eat her food, she ran through the building and outside to the maddening freedom that had been returned to her. Her heart was pounding so loudly she was sure that the whole world could hear. She wondered where to go, most likely back home first, but she was in the Narrows right now so that might be too far… She thought frantically of anyone she knew who lived in the Narrows. A swift blow to the side of her head knocked her out cold, and she was brought back inside.


	4. Pool With Goons

**Disclaimer: Guess what I don't own? Batman. I only own Sofia, Delanie, Gerard, Lilly, etc.**

**Thank you to everyone who's favorite, followed, and replied! Please keep the replies coming, I love hearing from you!**

Chapter 4:

When Sofia awoke, she was back in her bedroom. Her head ached painfully, and when she sat up, she became dizzy. The henchman she had not noticed before spoke. "Sorry about that, sweetheart, boss said if you tried to escape to do whatever was necessary…"

His words trailed off under her glare and he tried again to find his voice. "So um, my name's Mark." He waved awkwardly and she had to suppress a laugh. Despite him knocking her out, she instantly liked Mark.

Sighing, she stuck out a hand "I'm Sofia Roselle. Any idea why he wants me here?"

Mark shrugged and shook her hand. "I've been here long enough to know you can't ever really tell what the boss is ever thinking. Did you piss him off or something?" She shook her head. "Well, since you're probably gonna be here a while, wanna come meet the gang?" She nodded and tried to keep calm as the words "_you're gonna be here a while"_ endlessly ran through her mind.

No henchmen had been taken along that night, leaving the four to relax. Looking up from their pool game with curiosity, they watched Sofia walk in with Mark. Two of them didn't say anything but the other, a man of about 40, came over and shook Sofia's hand with a grin.

"Name's Alek. That over there is Conor and Andrew," He pointed at them from left to right. He followed the young woman's gaze to the billiard's table. "You wanna play?" he asked.

She gave a hesitant smile and then nodded. "Why not?"

* * *

The Batman was swinging from building to building, leaving no stone unturned as he searched for Sofia Roselle. Usually, he'd be travelling in the Tumbler, but if he wanted to do a thorough search (and he did), then he'd have to go by foot- or in this case by grappling hook.

He paused momentarily as he was about to enter the Narrows. It wasn't the Narrows that scared him, not even in the slightest. It was the idea that the Joker might have been keeping Sofia here that sent shivers down his spine.

The girl seemed so fragile, like a porcelain doll. Of course, Batman had known her long enough to understand that that statement was far from the truth. Bruce Wayne's assistant could most definitely take care of herself, but even _she_ could be brought down by the power of the Joker.

Searching that night proved to be fruitless as it had the day when she'd been taken. Batman climbed into the Tumbler and phoned Alfred, who after one ring picked up.

"Yes Master Wayne?" The voice of the British man drifted through the Tumbler. No doubt, Alfred had stayed up in case he was needed, like always. Batman randomly wondered where he'd be if he didn't have Alfred to guide him.

"Send a message to Gordon. I want to meet him on top of the station in half an hour." Said the gravelly voice. Alfred had never understood why a voice modifier was not installed. He was sure that if Master Wayne continued to talk like that, he'd end up hurting his throat and wouldn't be able to talk. Then again, maybe that wouldn't be so terrible…

"Alfred?"

"I'm still here, sir. I'll try to accomplish the task as quickly as possible. Will there be anything else?" Alfred asked, more out of politeness than necessity. Usually, Master Wayne would be straight to the point.

"That's all, Alfred. Thanks." And he hung up.

* * *

Half an hour later, Police Commissioner James Gordon was on the roof of the GCPD, staring morosely at the old Bat Signal.

"Nice job with the ax." Was the only greeting Gordon received. He turned around to face the Caped Crusader with a tired smile.

"People would become suspicious if the new Commissioner refused to break the connection to a criminal that killed one of his friends. What'd he do?" Gotham's Dark Knight didn't need to ask to whom Gordon was referring.

"Invaded a children's summer camp. He didn't kill anyone, but he did beat up a few staff members and do considerable damage to the building." Batman explained.

"Jesus…" Gordon took off his glasses and held the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger.

"There's more," Batman started and Gordon looked up. "He took a hostage."

"Who did he-"

"Sofia Roselle. 21 years old, works at Wayne Enterprises as personal assistant to Bruce Wayne. No idea what the Joker wants with her though, he hasn't made any demands." Gordon looked up at the man speaking with a confused face.

"Something isn't right," Gordon stated obviously. Batman tilted his head and Gordon continued. "We haven't heard about this before now. He hasn't sent in any videos, hasn't made any demands. This time, he just wanted _her_."

At Gordon's statement, the man behind the cowl began to worry. Every time the Joker focused on one individual, they had usually done something to provoke him. A man named Brian pretended to be the Batman, so the Joker kidnapped him. Coleman Reese said he'd reveal Batman's identity, so the madman tried to have him killed; but Sofia hadn't done anything. She was completely innocent, so what would this psychopath want with her?

The Commissioner sighed at the lack of response and wiped his lenses on his shirt. Not surprisingly, by the time he had his glasses back on, the Batman was gone.


	5. Face Cards

**Disclaimer: I only own the storyline. Not Batman. Thank you for depressing me.**

**Miss Savvy: Why thank you! I'll try to update ASAP**

**CheekyMonkey97: This story loves you too. Lol I'll update soon xxx**

**KiKi: I shall!**

**Queen of sharks: I'll update soon but I'm sure you're super great!**

**A/N: I am so thrilled by the responses to this story! Thank you to everyone who has favorite, followed, and replied! I love you all! In this chapter we're gonna dive into a secret friendship from Sofia's past…did that sound cheesy enough for a summary? Hopefully, yes. Can you guess who the friend ****_is?_**** Well, you probably can, it's pretty predictable. Obviously her friend is a unicorn. Justttttt joking. Sorry you all probably think I'm insane. If you are bothering to read this, that is. I'm gonna shut up now.**

**Chapter 5:**

Andrew groaned. "That's the seventh game she's won!" He complained with a thick Scottish accent. Gotham attracted all sorts of crowds.

Sofia only shrugged and smirked. "It isn't my fault you all suck at this game." She giggled at the loud outcries against the statement. She plopped down on the couch and Conor handed her a can of soda. Sipping slowly, she tried to keep her mind off of the Joker's whereabouts. After a short time with his men, she felt slightly safer but knew that if asked by their boss, any one of them would snap her neck without batting an eyelash. Still, she was more comfortable around this lot than she was about the Joker.

Being around him unsettled her, and something about him felt vaguely familiar. She, of course, _knew_ who he seemed similar to but she could never bring herself to think that way. Still, the likeness was remarkable. But no, her missing best friend wouldn't _ever_ do that. He was one of the most caring and sweet people she'd ever known. True, he had a dark side that was sometimes very prominent, but given all those years of abuse from his father, who could blame him? They hadn't become friends right away, though. In fact, Sofia couldn't stand him at first.

* * *

_Sofia sat on the light grass, leaning up against a tree. She brushed a stray strand of auburn hair out of her face as she sketched. Her elbow- length hair was one of the first things he noticed about her. In the shade, it was a beautiful shade of auburn; but in the sunlight, it was stunning. The beams of brightness reflected off of each individual strand, showing different highlights and lowlights, almost a sparkling frame to her heart-shaped face. She must have sensed him watching because her eyes immediately flickered over to where he was standing and she scowled._

_"What do you want?"She demanded harshly._

_The strange boy raised an eyebrow questioningly, and for the first time she noticed his eyes. They were a beautiful shade of hazel that almost perfectly matched his tousled, dirty blonde hair._

_He interrupted her train of thought then. "Whoa, cool it, crazy."_

_"I'm NOT crazy." She snarled in reply._

_He rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say…crazy." He smiled crookedly as she glared at him. Closing her sketchbook, she got up and began to walk away. _

_"Hey, wait a second." He went after her, trying to grab hold of her arm, but accidentally grabbing and dropping the sketchbook. Before she could pick it up, though, he snatched it from the ground and began flipping through it._

_"Hey!"Sofia exclaimed._

_"What?"he inquired, not looking up from the book._

_"Just give it back!"she begged, pleading as much with her eyes as with her voice._

_"These playing cards?" he questioned, ignoring her imploring._

_"_Yes_." She replied, exasperated. _

_He continued to look then stated "You aren't too bad at drawing, crazy."_

_She sighed. "Please don't call me that."_

_Finally looking up, he said "Well if I knew your name, I could call you that." The corners of her mouth curved up into a smile for the first time since they'd met._

_"Sofia Roselle."_

_"Fancy name, Rosie-girl." He grinned crookedly again and she raised an eyebrow._

_"Aren't you going to call me Sofia?" _

_"I think Rosie-girl suits you more." Not that she'd ever tell him, but she agreed._

_"Well then do I get to know your name?" _

_"Jack Napier, at your service, ma'am." He bowed and as he did so, twirled his hands in rapid circles and she giggled. He noted that her laugh sounded like little bells, and liking the sound, decided he'd try and make her laugh more. She was too serious._

_Somewhere, a whistle blew calling the 5__th__ graders inside and they both looked. Jack turned back to his new friend and grinned. _

_"I'll see you soon, Rosie-girl." He promised, handing her back the open sketchbook. She watched his retreating figure getting into line, and then looked down at the picture he'd been looking at._

_It wasn't very special, just another face card she had been drawing. Sofia smiled as she remembered the deck it came from, one of the decks she used to play with her mother before her death. After her mother's untimely demise, Sofia's father turned to booze, and was a mean drunk. Sometimes, she'd have to put make-up over the bruises and scars she'd gained so teachers wouldn't ask any questions and her father wouldn't beat her for her stupidity. This deck of cards was from a happier time, and the only card she had been able to find was the one drawn in her sketchbook._

_As she began to think about her encounter with Jack Napier, she closed the cover of the book, not giving the Joker sketch a second thought._


	6. More Alike Than You Think

A/N: Hello there! Thank you so much for all the responses, favorites, and follows. The Joker will return in this chapter! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I made this chapter extra long for you guys!

Disclaimer: So I guess that I still don't own Batman…whatever. That's cool.

**PAY ATTENTION! IMPORTANT! I'm going to have a contest for you guys. In the next four chapters (this one included) I'm going to make a reference to a movie. It can be a quote, or I may name one of my characters after a movie character, or have my character say a quote, etc. Your job is to send me a message correctly listing the movie and reference. ALL MUST BE CORRECT TO WIN! The winner will get a character named after them, or they may choose the character's name. Winner, you must invent this character. Give it a job, a life, a pet, whatever. Most likely though, the person will be dead by the end of the story but they will have a semi-important role. Good luck! And BTW, there are** TWO** in this chapter!**

Chapter 6:

All of Gotham's finest, even the Commissioner, were set on bringing back Sofia. Unfortunately, the media had caught wind of the kidnapping and were now exploiting it like there was no tomorrow.

Everywhere the Commissioner turned reporters, including the persistent Vicki Vale, were bombarding him with questions. Everyone wanted to know what the police were going to do about the abduction, but no one seemed to want to know that they already had the whole force working on it, or that these things took time.

It was nearly 2:00 in the morning, and Jim Gordon was _still_ at his desk trying to make any connections possible. This was especially hard given the fact that neither hide nor hair had been seen of the Joker since the time he took Sofia. Whilst studying police reports and witness accounts intently, the Commissioner heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." he said without looking up.

"Jim." He heard a soft voice say. As Gordon lifted his head, a grin broke out across his face at the sight of his wife.

"Barb what're you doing here? Where are the kids?" he asked. She walked over to him and kissed him on the forehead, setting down a coffee on his desk.

"Well hello to you too." She scoffed with a smile that broke the effect. Rolling his eyes, he stood up and wrapped his arms around her small waist.

"Hello there, my good woman," He grinned and she playfully smacked his arm. "Really though, where're the kids?" he inquired.

"Junior came over tonight and said she could watch them." Barbara was, of course referring to Barbara Gordon Junior. Barbara Junior had been the child of Jim's sister and her husband before they had been killed.

"What are you working on?" Mrs. Gordon asked her husband, sifting through the paper on his desk. Although he wouldn't admit it to anyone on the force, Commissioner Gordon sometimes received help on cases from his wife, who always seemed to know the answers.

"This kidnapping case. I'm not even sure why the Joker wasn't executed in the first place. He's far too dangerous to be kept alive." Gordon admitted to his wife, who had a look of sympathy on her face.

"Because the man is ill. Far more ill than any of the people I've yet to meet. As long as he's insane, he won't get the death penalty. Besides, it doesn't seem like he's too concerned about death anyway. Not saying that he _wants_ to die, but he'll be indifferent to it…he hasn't made any demands yet?" Barbara furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Nothing at all. He seems to want the girl herself, but we don't even know why!" Gordon announced, beginning to become frustrated again.

"Did he ever meet her?" Barbara questioned.

"Not since he's come to Gotham as the Joker. Maybe he met her before he came to be this way, I don't know, why's it matter?" Gordon babbled.

"Because if he knew her before he got to be this way, maybe he wants her so he can feel normal again. He'll want to keep her around forever. And maybe she'll stay because she'll think she can help him." Barbara reasoned.

Jim chuckled darkly. "There's an idea that should be shot down before it's put into action."

His wife could only smile wearily. "Jim," she stated. "That's just an idea. And ideas are bulletproof."

* * *

Sofia woke up in a panic. For every night of the two weeks she'd been there, she'd had terrible nightmares, all of them to do with the Joker. He'd be beating her, or blowing up a building she was in. In her most recent one, Sofia had been tied to a giant spinning circle and the Joker had been throwing knives at her, giggling madly at her cries for help.

An ache settled into her head as she sat up and she moaned in pain. Even her _eyes_ hurt. Of course, this was not helped by Alek, Andrew, Conor, and Mark burst into her room. They seemed prepared for a fight, and Sofia almost laughed, if she'd not been so tired. She had grown a bit fond of the men, who seemed hell bent on protecting her.

Rubbing her eyes against the harsh light which had been turned on, she groaned. "What the hell?"

After making sure Sofia wasn't injured, Andrew responded "Sorry, princess. Heard ya scream."

Sofia rolled her eyes at the pet name. "That's nothing new, guys. You _know_ I have nightmares."

"Yeah, but it sounded like someone was murdering you." Alek patiently explained.

"Well I'm fine, guys. Just a bad dream. Can I go back to sleep now?" She implored.

Mark grimaced. " 'fraid not, princess. Boss wants to see ya."

Giving the men a questioning look, she thought back, trying to remember if she'd done something recently that would anger the Joker. The only time she'd tried to escape, she was knocked out and decided never to attempt it again. Besides, she hadn't even _seen_ the Joker since he'd brought her here. Most people would be relieved, but Sofia was worried. Not for the Joker's safety, of course. She could care less about that; but she hadn't seen him at all. That she'd known of, he hadn't been back to the warehouse since her kidnapping. Knowing better than to ask about where he'd been, she decided to find out what he needed.

"What's up?" she asked. All of the men shrugged. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Once I get dressed, I'll go," After the men continued to stand there, she sighed again. "Guys, could you maybe leave so I can get dressed?" They muttered their apologies and shuffled out the door.

Sofia sifted through the wardrobe and picked out a long sleeved green shirt with long purple and silver pants. Although all of the men knew about the scars on her arms, she was still very self – conscious about them. She'd wear shorter sleeves if she had any make-up to cover her imperfections. Now that she thought about it, she didn't have any make-up at all. Maybe she could convince the Joker to send out someone to get her some. Once dressed, she walked over to the Joker's room and entered.

**Joker's POV**

Saying that the Clown Prince of Crime was bored would be an understatement. For nearly eight hours, he'd been playing with his switchblade, waiting for his tiger to wake up. Geez, could she sleep! He hadn't gotten sleep like that for a while now, but he never really felt tired. But not sleeping gave him too much free time and nothing to do. Hoping Rosie-girl could provide amusement, he ordered Mark to send her in when she awoke. When he heard a scream and then distant conversation, he grinned.

She walked in and right away, he could tell that she was exhausted. He liked this. When people are tired, they are the most honest and easiest to provoke.

"Yea?" she yawned.

"MORNING, TIGER!" he yelled out and she jumped. She'd still been in a mellowed out state and the loud noise broke her trance.

She frowned. "Why do you gotta be so _loud_?" she complained.

He waggled his finger at her. "Tsk tsk, tiger. Very improper grammar."

Rolling her eyes, she inquired. "Whatcha need?"

"Nothing really. I'm bored." he stated, knowing she wouldn't be too pleased from getting out of bed for nothing.

Sure enough, her eyes flashed at him. "Well unlike you, _some_ people actually need their beauty rest." She snapped.

He grinned. "You're right; I'm beautiful enough as is. You, however, need a beauty coma." He struck a nerve and he knew it.

"That's it, I'm going back to bed." She told him, trying to hide the hurt in her eyes.

"Aw, come on, tiger. Lighten up. You need to learn how to take a joke." He whined.

"Well it's not funny!" she clucked.

"Well _sor-_ry!" he said exaggerating the first syllable.

"I'm sure you are." She scoffed but seemed to be appeased.

"So Rosie-girl, did you miss me while I was gone?" he asked.

"So very much." She muttered sarcastically.

"Don't you wanna know where I went?" he questioned, motioning for her to sit in a chair across from the bed where he was sitting.

Complying, she sat then said. "Fine. Where'd you go?"

Pleased with her response, the Joker giggled and explained. "I've been visiting your work place!"

Sofia was dumbfounded. "How'd you-"

"Get in without being noticed?" he finished for her. "Easily enough tiger, lemme tell you that. For being run by one of the most powerful men in Gotham, the security in that place stinks! With a little change of wardrobe and a change in how I speak, I got a job at Wayne Enterprises!"

The woman was still confused. "But Mr. Fox is extremely careful. He'd know during the interview that it was you!" she protested.

"Well believe it or not, dear old Lucie had been called to a hospital about his poor mother. Said hospital was out of state," The Joker giggled. "Unfortunately, his replacement was not as thorough as he should have hoped," He shook his head in mock shame.

"Why would you even want a job at Wayne Enterprises?" Sofia inquired.

"Because I am in love with Bruce Wayne," He held a serious face for only a moment and then burst out laughing, and Sofia eyed him wearily. Pinching her cheek he continued "Just kidding Rosie-girl, I'm not trying to steal your little boyfriend."

Smacking his hand away, she retorted "Bruce is NOT my boyfriend!"

The Joker only giggled. "Sure, sure." He patted her cheek a bit too hard. "Whatever you say."

Rubbing the sore spot, she went on. "Anyway, why _did _you get a job at Wayne Enterprises?"

He rolled his eyes. "Does there have to be a reason?"

"There usually is."

"Not this time."

"So you have no reason?" she asked incredulously.

"Nope." He replied, popping the "p".

"You're bluffing." She scoffed.

"Am not." He denied.

"Are too." She replied stubbornly.

" D2."

"What?"

"Never mind."

"Yea…"

"Well Rosie-girl, it's been nice talking to you but I really must get to work! Oh, I forgot to tell what exactly my job was at Wayne Enterprises," he leaned in close like he was telling a secret and then revealed his job. "Substitute Personal Assistant to Mr. Wayne." He licked his lips and grinned, happy at her confused expression.

Her brow furrowed. "You're insane."

In a flash, anger filled his eyes and he backhanded her and knocked her to the ground. Pinning her down with a knife in his hand and his other hand constricting her throat, he growled. When would his tiger learn some manners? She obviously needed more teaching. He licked his lips, and his prey whimpered, trying to pry away his hand.

"I'm not, uh, _insane_," he sneered. "I'm just free. At liberty to do what I want. Most people are so focused on being _normal_." He spat out the word like it was poison. "Everyone acts so _fake_. Not like me thought tiger. Not like… _us."_

"I am nothing like you." She choked out from his death grip.

Chuckling darkly, he let go of her throat and started stroking her hair. "We're more alike than you know, Rosie-girl." With that, he got up and left the room without another word.


	7. Poker and Parties

**A/N: Okay so most of you got one of the references in the last chapter, but I must remind you there are two. I'm going to give you a hint: The reference no one got yet is from a comic by Alan Moore which turned into a movie with Natalie Portman that made you remember the Fifth of November. This reference is a quote, but I paraphrased it because otherwise you'd be able to look it up on Google. B-T-Dubbs, I'm so very sorry it took me this long to update. I haven't forgotten about you, thank you for replying, pm-ing, following, favoriting, subscribing to story alert, etc. I love you!**

**BlackAmber1331: Here you go!**

**katielouise10x: Thank you so much! I tried to make her past really thorough, and it's also nice to know that my Joker isn't _too_ OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BATMAN, OKAY?!**

**Also, special thanks to the amazing IreneBoleyn, who has gotten both references so far and is giving me great ideas! Batarangs to you, Irene!**

Chapter 7:

Alfred openly the large mahogany door to reveal the familiar face of Lucius Fox, who shook his hand and greeted him warmly.

"Hey there, Alfred. Long time, no see, eh?" Fox joked good-naturedly as Alfred replied with a smile. The two men chatted happily as they made their way to the room where Bruce Wayne was brooding.

"Mr. Wayne." Lucius announced his presence and the billionaire immediately looked up and half-heartedly smiled.

"Any news about the Joker and Sofia, Lucius?" Wayne asked excitedly; but one grim look from Lucius told him otherwise.

"We've been asking around, but it's like you said; the Joker's seemed to have vanished." Lucius affirmed. Bruce let out a distressed sigh and Lucius placed a reassuring hand on the younger man's shoulder.

Analyzing the billionaire quickly, he saw a tired soul. Wayne's face was covered with premature creases and lines, his eyes ridden of the light they once held. His haggard jaw was covered in dark stubble. Clearly, he hadn't been as concerned with his own well being as he had with the well being of his assistant. It was clear to the older man that Wayne didn't want to lose another woman to the Joker. After Miss Dawes, Bruce had nearly died of depression. Fox shuddered to think what would happen if Roselle was murdered as well.

"We'll find them." Lucius assured.

"He could have already killed her and be out of the country! He probably just had his fun tormenting her then murdered her like all the rest!" Wayne roared, but leaving Lucius unfazed. "Lucius," Bruce restarted. "When I met him, there was no sense left. No reasoning, no conscience, not even the most rudimentary sense of good and evil, right or wrong, life or death. I knew we couldn't reach him, and I've spent the last year trying to keep him locked up. What's behind his eyes is pure evil."

Lucius nodded in understanding. "I've been trying to find any connections between him and the girl, but what with not knowing his past, it's proven to be very difficult. Has she mentioned anything like that to you at the office? Maybe not a connection to the Joker specifically, but with someone who ran off or went missing?"

Bruce shook his head. "She only likes to talk about happy things. Even if something like that had happened, she wouldn't mention it."

"I thought as much." Lucius patted Wayne on the back, shook hands with Alfred, and left, a gesture which was increasingly familiar in Wayne's life.

* * *

"So she can play pool and poker? Jesus, is there any game you stink at, princess?" Conor complained loudly. She grinned back at him and shook her head.

"Nope!" She replied, popping the "p", a habit she'd picked up from the Joker. Although she was still hoping for some form of escape, she would be lying if she said she didn't have any fun with the guys. They reminded her of a big family, and she had always wanted older brothers. Andrew, Alek, Conor, and Mark seemed to be the closest thing she'd be getting. She didn't count the Joker in their little family though. He was more like the freaky neighbor who probably killed people in his free time…which he did.

Many times Sofia found herself wondering why he hadn't killed her yet. If it was because he had taken a very special interest with her (meaning more so than he already had), she would rather be dead. It seemed that there was no way out of this new life, so she'd either have to remain in her captor's good graces, or die.

"Come on, Princess, I need the money!" Mark whined. Sofia was closest to Mark, even though he'd been the reason she lost consciousness. Because of the small gap in their ages-Mark was only 22- the two had connected most. Whenever she had nightmares, he'd been the one to come in and calm her down and talk to her until she fell asleep again; but as much as she was fond of him…

"I'm sorry, but are you suggesting I _cheat_ for you?" she demanded, feigning indignation.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm suggesting. And I think it's a suggestion you should take." He coaxed.

She rolled her eyes. "In your dreams, buddy-boy."

"Trust me, princess, when you're in my dreams, we aren't playing poker." He replied coolly, not missing a beat. Before he could duck, she threw a pillow at his face, to which everyone, including Mark, laughed. However, a sixth laugh bounced into Sofia's eardrums, and she looked at the door to see the Clown Prince of Crime leaning against the frame, extremely amused.

"Hey, boss." Alek said, trying to keep the conversation going. He only jerked his head up, acknowledging the men, his eyes on Sofia.

"Rosie-girl, I'm gonna need you to come with me." He stated. Knowing better than to ask what for, she placed her cards face down.

She gave the guys a stern look and threatened. "No one looks at my cards, or else." She winked and turned away, knowing very well that they'd look anyway. The Ace of Knaves walked out the door, motioning for her to follow. He held open the door to his room, gesturing for her to enter. The young woman sat at the chair across from his bed, which had become customary whenever she entered his room- which had been only been two weeks before when he freaked out at her.

Since then, he had pretty much ignored her except when absolutely necessary. If not for her always playing games with the guys, she was sure he'd have forgotten her.

For a while, he just sat on the bed, ignoring her and playing with his blade and chewing on the inside of his cheek, where the scars were. Patiently, she waited, knowing that he'd talk when he felt like it.

"How long have you been here now, tiger?" he inquired, his question catching her off-guard.

"Th-three weeks… and four days." She answered. He arched a brow.

"Keeping track, it seems. What's the matter, Rosie-girl? Don't ya like it here?" He pouted and gave her puppy-dog eyes. Without thinking, she let out a giggle then quickly shut her mouth. He grinned at her and she scowled.

"Yes, I just _love_ being held against my will in a window-less room without my friends and family knowing where I am, with absolutely nothing to do except con the guys out of money. It's just peachy." She sarcastically drawled.

"'The guys'?" he questioned.

She smiled and shook her head in amazement. "That was really all you got from that?"

He couldn't help but grin back at her. "I also got that you thought it's peachy here. I kinda like that word. _Peachy_." He giggled, and she rolled her eyes.

"Apparently you don't understand sarcasm." She stated.

"Au contraire, I happen to be fluent in the language. It's like English to me!" She gave him a look that said _Are you kidding me?_ And he continued. "Anyway, you aren't gonna have to put up with these conditions in three days." He paused, waiting for her to ask the next question.

"What's Friday?" she inquired cautiously, wondering if she really wanted to know.

He seemed to be bouncing with excitement in anticipation to the answer. He jumped up so quick she nearly fell from her chair and ran over to a purple and green armoire. Pulling out a black garment bag, he answered her. "We are going to a party."

She froze for a moment, but then regained her composure and asked. "Well then can I at least get some make-up?"


	8. Diamond's Are A Clown's Best Friend

**A/N: Oh hey there! I hope you guys got the last reference, but if you don't like old horror movies which are remade by Rob Zombie *hint hint* then you most likely didn't get it. But that's okay, you know why? Because you read my story, and that's the important thing! Anyway, I think I should give you guys some awesome songs you may/may not have heard of that I think you should listen to.**

**All the Small Things- Blink 182**  
**Bat Out Of Hell- Meat Loaf**  
**Beautiful Girls- Van Halen**  
**Bennie and the Jets- Elton John**  
**Bohemian Rhapsody- Queen**

**katielouise10x: Aw shucks, you're making me blush. And I do believe that that's how you spell it, wonderful vocabulary my dear. Batarangs to you!**  
**Queen of Sharks: Yes ma'am!**  
**writer's legend: Thank you for bringing that up! I think it's because she's in denial, she doesn't want to put 2 and 2 together.**  
**Thanks to everyone to responded to this story in some way, even just reading it and thinking "Well this doesn't completely suck."**  
**Disclaimer: Do you STILL think I might own Batman?**  
Chapter 8:

Wednesday passed, then Thursday, and finally Friday came. Although Sofia was sure no good would come from the Joker going to this party, she couldn't help but be excited. It was the first time she'd been let out from the warehouse, and although she wouldn't admit it to anyone, she loved getting dolled up in gowns and doing her hair nicely.

After drying her hair from the shower and put it into a fancy up-do. She put on make-up, paying extra attention to putting cover-up on her arms where her scars were. It took a lot of convincing to get the Joker to let her get make-up, and she remembered the conversation very well from the night he told her they'd be going.

_"Make-up? What do you want make-up for?" he asked incredulously._  
_"I'm just not very comfortable without it." She answered insecurely._

_"What, is it because of that comment I made about needing a beauty coma? Listen, Rosie-girl, I was just joking!"_

_"It wasn't that…" she replied wearily, involuntarily tugging her sleeves down over her scarred arms. He didn't miss the motion, and his eyes flashed dangerously as he licked his lips._

_"Do you, ah, have a problem with scars tiger?" His speaking was slower and more broken up, which Sofia noticed happened when he was angry._

_"I'm just not very comfortable showing mine, that's all," she said, trying to defuse his fury. He opened his mouth to speak and she continued quickly. "Besides, you of all people should understand that I want a little make-up for my face."_

_He opened his mouth to find another reason to say no, but she looked at him with her most pleading face and he grinned. "Sure, tiger. Write down what you need and I'll have 'the guys'"-she held back a scowl when he said this-"pick you some up. Good?"_

_Slowly, she smiled. "Good."_

Coming out of her reverie, she applied dark green eye- shadow, which she'd been told was the color of the dress. She stood up and made her way over to the garment bag hanging off the door to her bathroom. She unzipped it cautiously, as if it would explode when opened. She gasped as she looked at the stunning green gown, a dress the color of her eyes.

It looked as if someone had held the top, then turned the bottom a bit and froze it. The waist came in and was encrusted with small crystals in a vine pattern. The same pattern was repeated at the top of the bust, although on the bust it mirrored across her chest and dipped to the middle of where her bra was.

Putting it on, she found the dress to be a perfect fit. She was grateful for that, and didn't want to waste time worrying about how the Joker knew her size. Beside where her garment bag was unceremoniously hanging, two silver strappy heels were standing. Upon closer inspection, Sofia discovered that the straps matched the vine pattern of her dress.

After a quick once-over in the mirror, she decided that she looked good enough. She stepped into the main area where the guys were in tuxedos playing pool, a funny sight which made her giggle. At the sound, Alek, Andrew, Conor, and Mark looked up. To the chorus of their whistles, catcalls, and general approval, she stuck out her arms and twirled around.

"Hey, you really are a princess, princess." Alek stated, grinning. She noticed that none of them had their ties on. When she arched a brow and pointed to the ties lying on the coffee table, they all shifted awkwardly. Sighing, she made them line up with their ties.

"I swear, I'm in a houseful of men and not one of you knows how to tie a tie!" she scolded.

"Sorry there, princess." Mark said sheepishly. She continued to scold them as she made her way down the line, not noticing the fifth man until she looked to her left to see all her guys. She looked up into the face of a grinning Joker. She should've guessed it as she was tying his tie. After all, how many of them wore green ties and purple suits?

"Thanks…princess." He chuckled. She narrowed her eyes and took a step back.

"Yeah, sure." She turned to walk away and he grabbed her arm.

"Now where do you think you're going, princess?" He growled, dragging her into the adjacent room.

"Wha-?" She started but the Joker just smashed a finger into her lips, silencing her and she scowled at him.

"Now hold out your hands and close your eyes and you will find a great surprise!" he commanded in a high-pitched voice. Sofia looked at the madman before her. How idiotic would she have to be to close her eyes around the clown that killed her uncle?

Tapping his foot impatiently, he grabbed her arms so they were sticking out and covered her eyes with a purple- gloved hand.

"Hey!" she angrily exclaimed and was about to go on when she felt a large, velvet rectangle in her grasp. The Clown Prince of Crime removed his hand, and she gasped as she saw the boxes contents.

The interior held the most beautiful diamond necklace Sofia had yet to see, although in her experience she hadn't seen many. A diamond vine twisted with white gold leaves into a v- shape, with a large green stone at the center. Positioned above the necklace were two tear-drop shaped earrings made of the same green stone.

Looking back up at the Joker, she noticed a large grin on his face. "Like my present? Figured you needed something sparkly to go with the dress." Still suspicious, she cocked an eyebrow at him.

"What are you trying to do, turn me into Poison Ivy?" she wondered sarcastically, only receiving a grin. "Well, they are really quite pretty." She admitted, reaching towards it to grab the box.

"Ah-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta!" he smirked. "This, tiger, is a one-of-a-kind diamond necklace. We don't want your oily little fingers to leave prints, now do we? Let the man with the gloves take over from here." Not leaving her with a choice, he spun her around. She hissed, not wanting her back turned on him.

"I can do it myself you know!" she whined as he smacked away the hand that she was using to reach towards the collar again.

He chuckled. "What's the matter, don't trust me?"

"There are only two people I trust. The first is me, and the other is not you!" she exclaimed.

He burst into a fit of laughter as he put on the earrings and the necklace. Trying to adjust the clasp, she found it odd that it wouldn't unclasp. Curiously, she turned towards him.

"Hey, what gives?" she complained. He grinned wickedly at her.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that? Well, darn, I must really be losing my memory." He observed.

"Tell me what?"

"Oh, nothing of significance."

"Tell. Me. What. Joker?" she demanded furiously. He scratched the side of his head to make it seem like he was thinking about whether to answer.

Finally, he gave in. "Well this little beauty here ain't just one-of-a-kind 'cause it's pretty! See these itty-bitty gemstones?" He pointed to the not so itty-bitty green jewels. "Each one of these is hooked up to a transmitter in the van. You get too far away, and BOOM!" He yelled in her face, causing her to jump.

"Now maybe you aren't too concerned about yourself, but my dear friend Jonny-boy gave me a sample of his little fear-gas. You may welcome death, but c'mon tiger. You want the deaths of hundreds on your hands? Or your neck?" he asked licking his lips.

She glared at him but nodded.

"Alrighty, let's crash a party!"


	9. Party Time Part 1

**A/N: Hey lovelies! How are you all this fine day? Good I hope! Can't believe we are already at the ninth chapter guys! This means only two more references until the end of the contest.**

**Ninja Kitty 101: Batarangs to you for getting the reference! Just remember you need to get all of them, starting with the two in chapter 6!**

**writer's legend: Okay, are you a mind reader? Because something along those lines will happen… are you stalking my brain?!**

**katielouise10x: OMG thank you so much for saying the Joker was in character! I wasn't really certain he was at some points but you've reassured me. And also thank you, I spent actual days mind-designing the dress.**

**Slytherin's Strumpet: Why thank you! Here is the update you asked for!**

**IreneBoleyn: Oh you smart person! I love you! Batsuits to you!**

**Disclaimer: So I don't own Batman, I kidnapped him and held Gotham hostage until I was allowed to borrow them all for the story.**

Chapter 9:

It seemed to take half an hour to get to the party, but not being blindfolded this time meant that the van took many turns to avoid Sofia knowing exactly where they were. Uncomfortably, she sat next to the Joker. He reached out and took a strand of her hair and started twirling it around his finger.

Turning, she scowled at him. "Do you mind?"

"What, me having to sit next to you and deal with your numerous complaints? No, I don't mind at all." He assured obliviously.

She snorted and again turned away, but not pulling so far that he yanked her hair to pull her back. She had already made that mistake. Twice.

"Why are we going here anyway? I'm sure that the infamous Joker has more dastardly stunts to pull than crashing a party?" she sassed.

"_Dastardly? _Geez, boys, how lucky are we to find a gem like this?!" he exclaimed ecstatically. She tipped her chin down as if to say _Are you serious?_ and he rolled his eyes dramatically while sighing. The rest of the ride more or less followed this pattern of him annoying her, her making a comeback, and him annoying her again.

Finally, sweet words relieved her. "We're here!" the Clown Prince of Crime sung out, skipping from the van.

Sending an odd look to Mark, Sofia wondered aloud "Is he always like this?"

He shrugged, "Your guess is as good as mine." and began walking. Sofia ran to catch up with him, a difficult task in her killer heels.

"What do you mean?" she inquired, confused.

"Well-" Sofia's senior by a year began to explain about the Joker recruiting them the day of her kidnapping. Apparently, the look-alikes had been killed off immediately after she was brought back to the warehouse.

By this point however, the woman had stopped listening. All at once, a wave of emotions crashed down on her at the mere sight of what lay before her. For the first time since she'd been kidnapped, Sofia felt real hope that she might get out of this. No doubt, there'd be hundreds of people, a sea of civilians, attending the party. Even if she couldn't get lost in the crowd, then maybe someone would at least recognize and help her while the Joker was causing his inevitable chaos. Millions of schemes swam through her head as she was taken around back. The henchmen waited for the door to open, and Sofia realized that never before had she been so happy to see Wayne Manor.

* * *

"Any sign of them?" Lucius Fox asked, pretending to take a flute of champagne from the silver tray Alfred was holding. In reality, he was crowd-scanning.

"Not at the moment, but I'm certain he'll come. It seems that he cannot stand to miss a party at Wayne Manor." Alfred grimaced as Lucius wryly chuckled.

"So it seems." Fox agreed. The two turned their attention to the last remaining Wayne. He went around flirting with women and telling outrageous stories, but the two men who knew him best saw through his façade to the unfocused anger behind it.

"He's not gotten over Miss Dawes yet, has he?" Lucius asked, though it was more of a statement. Alfred shook his head solemnly.

"It's only been two months, Lucius. I'm afraid for his psyche. And now with Miss Roselle's abduction…"

Lucius walked away from the now ended conversation. Alfred again started making rounds with the tray. Across the room, Bruce Wayne and Delanie Migliozzi spoke in hushed voices. Every single one of them was filled with despair.

That is, until a stunning woman in a stunning green dress with stunning green eyes walked up with her not-as-stunning date and tapped Migliozzi and Wayne on the shoulder. They, in turn, stared at the woman, exceptionally shocked.

"Sofia?" they chorused, dumbfounded. She grinned at them, but it didn't reach her eyes. Neither caught onto this, of course.

Delanie was the first to recover. "Where the HELL have you been?!" she yelled out, causing every eye to turn upon the quartet. Blushing a bit, she added in a quieter voice "Why are you here?"

Sofia's brow furrowed in mock confusion, although her heart was in pain knowing that no one would think to hide her. She was on her own. "Was I not invited?"

Delanie squeaked and hugged her best friend, who after massaging her own sides turned to the happy billionaire. "Hello, Mr. Wayne." She smiled sheepishly; almost likely a child caught sneaking a sweet before dinner.

"Sofia, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Bruce?" he questioned.

Now grinning ear- to- ear, she played along. "At least once more, as always Mr. Wayne." The two hugged after the joke, and Wayne's eyes shifted over to the redhead's considerably older companion, then back to her questioningly.

"Oh! This is my friend Andrew." Sofia explained and the two men shook hands, Bruce still seeming uneasy.

"I hope you don' mind my bein' here, Mr. Wayne." The Scottish man chimed in good-naturedly, relieving all the tension in the air. _If they only knew_ Sofia thought.

"Not at all," Bruce smiled back and Sofia relaxed and beamed- until he turned to her and asked the inevitable. "How did you manage to get out of there?"

"Out of where?" she held an expressionless face while trying to come up with a good cover-story.

He snorted. "Don't play dumb, it doesn't suit you. How did you escape the Joker, Sofia?"

She bit her lip and then said the first thing that came to mind. "Batman." He skeptically raised a brow, immediately knowing something was up. He hadn't been able to find her, so how'd she managed to get out?

"Batman?"

"Yes. Before you say anything about him being a villain, know that I don't want to hear it. He is a definite hero, no matter what they say. The Batman is the only thing holding Gotham together, even if he isn't around as often as he was before."

The speech made Bruce's heart melt and he almost couldn't bear to say the next words which would without a doubt, cause her to lie to him.

"He killed Harvey Dent. He isn't a hero. How did he save you anyway?" he asked with a tone of arrogance, receiving a glare from his personal assistant.

"He's a hero. And he actually found a way to track me down and in the middle of the night, got me out of there. He seemed to get quite a few bruises and cuts on the way though. Then he got me out of there and brought me back home." She lied.

An uncomfortable silence fell upon them and Sofia cleared her throat. "Well it's been great catching up for the past few weeks, but I'm going to go take advantage of some liquid courage. Andrew?" Sofia led the older man over to a nameless server, not wishing to drag Alfred into her mess.

The two leant up against the wall with fake smiles plastered on their faces, pretending to idly chat. Bruce's eyes never left the two, and so they kept up the pretense until Andrew's cell began to ring and he walked away from the noise to answer it.


	10. Party Time Part 2: A Party Game

**A/N: This is the LAST chapter of the contest (not of the story, don't worry) so get in your answers soon! All answers are due October 10****th****.**

**Queen of Sharks: Thanks!**

**katielouise10x: You aren't being dumb! She mentioned Batman because he was the only reasonable explanation of getting away from the Joker because, let's be honest, it'd be extremely difficult to get away by her lonesome. Batman tried to save her at the camp, so she figured it'd make sense…too bad she doesn't know who Batman really is. Thank you! I watch TDK again and realized my Joker was a bit OOC so I tried my best to make him more realistic. Also, a whole bunch of chapters left, you ain't seem NOTHIN' yet…I'm sorry about how cliché that just sounded. And thanks! I tried not to make her hope TOO corny sounding, but you've gotta figure that this is one of the only places in which she feels safe.**

**writer's legend: Oh you smarty! Thank you so much, I tried to make the lie plausible but something that would tip off our dear Mr. Wayne.**

**valley: Why thank you! I will most certainly write more!**

**Skylark Potter: Of course!**

Chapter 10:

The Clown Prince of Crime held a rectangular purple cell phone up to his ear.

" 'ey, Boss" crackled the other end. He rolled his eyes at the goon. Boss? _Bo_-ring.

"What is the, ah, sitchy-ation so far?" he questioned. Andrew kept himself from raising a brow, although he knew the Joker couldn't see him.

"It doesn' seem like an-eh one suspects an-eh thin'." The Scot answered.

"We'll be in in about…" –he checked an imaginary watch on his wrist- "seven freckles."

"What?"

"No sense of humor. Make sure my little, ah, _pet_ doesn't get out of her cage." He demanded slowly, speaking of Sofia's necklace.

"Sure thin', boss." Andrew replied.

"Would ya stop callin' me boss?!" he snapped. "I'm charging you with coming up with something more fun."

"Fun?" The henchman replied dumbly.

"Ya know, _fun_. Creative. Interesting… _pizazzy_." At this last description, Andrew's three counterparts stifled laughter and the Joker shot them an amused grin.

"Pizazzy?" Andrew asked unsurely.

"If the concept is, ah, too _difficult_ for you to understand then maybe you could get some _assistance _from _princess. _Speaking of, lemme talk to tiger."

"Give me a momen' ta get her." He replied, mentally slapping himself as the words left his mouth.

"What, ah, what do you mean '_get_ her'? Surely she's right. By. Your. _Side_. I seem to remember instructing you to NOT LET HER OUT OF YOUR SIGHT!" he bellowed.

"Well people'd get nosy if I talked to you in there." He rushed to explain.

"If she escapes, you won't be _talking_ to me or aaaaaanyone else in a long time." The Joker hung up, leaving his threat ringing into the poor Scot's ears.

* * *

Sofia was leaning against the same wall, waiting for Andrew return. She had the good sense not to try and escape, otherwise her life, and the guests' lives, would be on the line. A hand grabbed her upper arm and dragged her out of the room and down the hall. Looking up, she didn't see Andrew as she expected, but rather saw a worried-looking Bruce Wayne. Following him hurriedly (not that she had a choice; his hand was still on her arm) she stumbled through an endless maze of twists and turns. Finally, they stopped in a circular room.

It looked like a hotel lobby, with a round table in the middle. Opposite her and Wayne were two large, wooden doors. Although lighting was dim, she could see that they were ornately carved. The billionaire took out a rather old-looking key and unlocked the entrance, revealing a small room (at least compared to the rest of the house). Furniture was covered by tarps, the only uncovered item being an open cabinet with a safe in it. There was a target with multiple arrows stuck in it by a mirror.

After examining the room, she turned to Bruce, who was watching her. There was a period of uncomfortable silence, and then he spoke. "You never escaped the Joker." She shook her head, though it wasn't a question.

"And he's coming here tonight." He stated. Her cheeks burned and her eyes were taken over by blurring tears. Bruce wrapped his arms around her in a hug, and she cried into his shoulder as he tried, in vain, to comfort her.

"I'm so sorry, Bruce." She blubbered. He pulled back but kept his hands on her shoulders and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Hey," he gently said and her eyes met his. "Don't you dare apologize, okay? It isn't your fault, it's in his nature."

She nodded numbly. "This-" she pointed at the necklace. "-is the only thing keeping me here. I have to be within a certain range of the transmitter in the van, or these blow up and he releases some of the Scarecrow's fear gas into here, probably a lethal amount. He didn't tell me what he was doing here, but I'll bet anything it has to do with his job."

"Well I don't think he came to party. Of course he came for his job; it's the only thing he cares about." Bruce pointed out. Sofia shook her head, a grimace on her face.

"Not his job as a criminal, Bruce. He got a job as a personal assistant to the owner of Wayne Enterprises." She released slowly. As he took it in, comprehension dawned on his face, and he paled. The woman thought Wayne was going to throw up, and she tried to lead him over to what looked like the shape of a chair under the tarp. He followed without protest, still clearly in shock; but the shock soon turned to pure, unadulterated fury.

"Are you telling me-" Bruce began and Sofia thought _Here we go_. "-that he was _in the building?!_ He was working for me and I didn't even know it?! No one noticed?!" Bruce was yelling at this point and Roselle, still in a fragile state, felt helpless to stop it. Although the anger was not directed at her, it frightened her and she curled up in a chair, waiting for it to pass.

Bruce took notice of her state and kneeled besides her. "Sorry."

" 's'okay." She replied with a sad, weary smile. The two sat in silence for a moment until, once again, Bruce broke it.

"I need to go for now, okay? He might already be here, and I need to be ready. You need to stay here." Bruce commanded.

"I'm not just going to sit here! What if he gets mad because he can't find me! He left me with Andrew, and I snuck off! I should just turn myself into him and save everyone here, it's easier that way!" she responded.

"Absolutely not." Bruce snarled. She turned away and looked out the window and was silent. She began to speak, but turned around and found she was talking to air. Trying the doorknob, she found it locked.

"Bruce!" she growled out and heard what she thought was a faint "Sorry."

* * *

Wayne went down into a small study, and played a sour-sounding chord on the piano, opening an entrance to the Bat Cave. Quickly, he put on his "other suit", all the while feeling bad about what he'd just done to Sofia. He knew that she only wanted to help, but in the end she'd most likely get hurt, and he wasn't having that. Finally placing on a cowl, he watched a video feed of the main ballroom, where his absence had seemed to have gone unnoticed.

And he waited.

And waited.

And nothing happened.

That was odd. He couldn't figure out what was wrong for the longest of times. Eventually he realized that a clip of the people socializing was playing on a loop, since multiple people seemed to have been teleporting every 15 seconds or so. He growled and raced to the main room, hoping nothing had yet happened. Of course, when did he ever get what he wanted?

* * *

A blast rung out as one wall of Wayne Manor collapsed. A purple-clad figure gingerly stepped over the rubble. "Someone should have that wall fixed. Too weak. It's like you people _want_ me to blow up your buildings." He chuckled softly. Then loudly, he announced. "Ladies and germs, brought back by popular demand, _we_ will be the night's entertainment."

Panicked screams bounced off the walls as people scrambled to get out, only to find men in clown masks blocking the exits. They scrambled in a confused mass, survival instincts kicking in. And the Joker loved every second of it. He reveled in the chaos, the catastrophe like music to his ears. Shots rang out, silencing the crowd. This displeased him, but he let it slide, still euphoric from the pandemonium.

"Wow, does this seem familiar to _any_one else?" he mockingly inquired. "Just like old times." He sighed happily, as if relieving the memories of Harvey Dent's fundraiser.

" Except of course, Harvey and his _squeeze 'Miss Dawes'_ aren't here with us. Wanna know why?" he asked one particularly frightened looking man. "I had 'em _killed_." He sang.

"What do you want with us?" a woman yelled. He turned around and followed to where the woman stood, who looked as if she was now regretting her action.

"I want Gotham on its knees. I want _chaos_." He explained, grabbing her and slitting her throat. "Oh, I bet you all wish that your _Bat_ was here to save you, huh? You all just _loved_ him when he was getting rid of me, and then cast him away once the job was done. Now, I have the reigns and there isn't anything you all can do. Now, Gotham _really_ needs him- but you don't deserve him do you?"

He let silence fall and every single person in the room went through a small reverie of the Caped Crusader's reign.

"But hey!" he clapped his hands together, making a few people flinch at the noise as he walked away from the corpse. "We're supposed to be having _fun, right? _Since it's my job to _entertain_ you and all, I've got a party game planned out!" he called excitedly. "Anyone here who can bring me Bruce Wayne or any high-up member of Wayne Enterprises gets to leave with their life! You don't play, you die. You don't get to him first, you die. If my boys get him first-" he motioned to the four clowns. "You all die! Oh, I almost forgot. One of these _clowns_ let my tiger loose, so if you can get her before she eats you and bring her back to me, everyone goes alive!"

By this point, everyone was silent. A decision had to be made- turn in another person for your own life, die honorably, or find a _tiger_ and everyone lives. It was safe to assume that most were opting for the first choice.

"And, uh, if anyone tries to _leave_; I'll know. And then I'll just smoke this whole place up in fear gas, courtesy of a certain Scarecrow."

"Why do this, huh? Why us? Do you get some sick pleasure out of causing us pain?" a man yelled out, and the Joker was over in a flash, suspending him in the air by the throat.

"Life is pain, buddy. Anyone who says differently is selling something." He growled. In a short motion, the man's neck was snapped and his body hung limply. Screams rang out at the second death. The Joker found this odd. These people lived in Gotham, did a little _death_ really frighten them that much?

"And yes, I do." he answered.

Slowly, the murderous clown turned around and spread his arms, addressing the room. "Let the games begin!"


	11. The Bat is Back

**A/N: Get the contest answers in before the tenth guys! Thank you to all who reviewed, favorite, followed, became Batman, etc.**

**Skylark Potter: Thank you so much! I was especially proud of our dear Mistah J in that chapter; I thought I did a pretty swell job of keeping him in character.**

**katielousie10x: Aw shucks, kid, you're making me blush! And of course I take time to respond to your reviews! If people take the time to review, and need to take time to appreciate them! Thank you so much, I tried to add a lot of description but not so much that people would skip a few paragraphs. And I thought of the Hunger Games a lil' bit too after I posted it, but originally I wanted to give him a good ending line and figured that that was perfect.**

**Queen of Sharks: Lol, you actually just made me laugh. Yeah so if anyone finds the Tiger that Andrew lost, could you return her? I kinda need her for the story lol**

**writer's legend: Chaos is so much fun! In Global yesterday, we learned about different government systems, and me and my friend Gillien agreed that Anarchy sounded most fun! And katielouise10x and I also think it sounds like the Hunger Games, lol. And I didn't want everyone to be spineless, I wanted to show that there are people willing to stand up against evil, even if they lose their lives. Because in the end, good always wins. It takes a lot, it's cheesy, but it's true. And although Bruce is supposed to be a "party guy", I feel like Sofia would be able to bring out the determined side of him a bit more. Plus it's always fun when someone is lying and you know the truth :) And just wait, it will be quite interesting, I'm thinking about all different ideas for Batsy's entrance :)**

**Disclaimer (In super-fast commercial guy voice): SmieledoesnotownBatmanwhichs olelybelongstoDCComicsThepur poseofthisstoryissolelyforen tertainementandinnowayespres sestheviewsofDCComicsBatmano ranyofthereaffiliatesincludi ngAlfredPennyworthandCommiss ionerJamesGordonAllrightsres ervedShakewellbeforeuse.**

Chapter 11:

The trust fund brigade (which had frightened Harvey Dent only months before) now only stared at him stupidly. To give them a little motivation, the Joker shot twice into the air. As you can imagine, that got them moving. The so-called "sophisticates" of Gotham were now trampling each other in quite the undignified manner to exit the room. Most got out fine, but those on the outside of the pack were shot at, most dropping dead immediately. The gunshots created a disturbing harmony with the clown's maniacal giggles and guffaws. Once the room was vacant of Gotham's more refined folk, Conor called out to the Joker.

"Hey, boss?"

The Joker stopped his cachinnations and turned to glare at the lackey, stilled peeved that none of them had a better name for him yet.

"_Yes?"_ he hissed, and Conor faltered.

"I-I just wanted to know if you wanted us to try and find the Bat?" he managed to get out.

The Joker shook his head erratically. "Oh, no. No. No no no no no no _no_. We're going off to, uh, rescue the _princess_," he smirked. "And if any _civilians_ get in our way, I expect them to be shut up and shot up. Got it?" he walked out the door and motioned them to follow.

Conor nodded, but Andrew decided to question the boss' motives. Due to the fact that_ he _was the one who lost Sofia in the first place, this was a considerably dense move.

"What if they got a Wayne Enterprises member with 'em?" Andrew asked. The Joker finished placing a small silver object with a note on a table and slowly turned around.

"Well in _that_ case, you can shoot them both until they BLEED OUT!" he yelled, kicking the subordinate down and giving him a good beating. He knelt down beside the goon and flicked out a knife. When Andrew lay shivering on the floor, the Clown Prince of Crime he turned to his goons and eerily grinned at them. Inadvertent shivers crawled up their spines.

"Now, I'd just _love_ to do a whole Q & A thing here, but it's time for, uh, some _tiger_ hunting." With that, they left Andrew on the floor, his now detached tongue on the floor next to him.

* * *

"Shit!" Batman slammed his hands down on the desk in front of the CCTV. He hadn't known how long the Joker's little game had kept him there, but it was surely long enough for the villainous clown to cause serious damage. In fact, Batman was surprised that he hadn't set fire to the mansion. Then again, that had already been done. The Joker would have killed anyone in sight.

That was why the Dark Knight was confused when he entered the ballroom to find roughly 35 corpses. Now, this wasn't a small number, but was relatively considering about ten times that had attended. He searched the ground to search for survivors, but found only one, a clown-masked man. Unveiling the goon, he saw Andrew's face and suspended the man by his collar.

"Where is he?!" he growled at the mutilated man, who winced in pain, frantically pointing at his mouth then at the ground where his tongue lay. The Caped Crusader dropped him, sickened. Suddenly, a flash of silver caught his eye. He strode over to a small round table that held a vase with flowers. That wasn't the strange part though. The table cloth was covered in blood, as well as a Joker card addressed to "Batsy" and a small recording device, the flash of silver.

He pushed down a white button with a "play" symbol on it. All of the night's events so far had been recorded. Apparently, the Joker wanted him caught up to speed. _How thoughtful_. Batman thought sarcastically; but by the time the words "Let the games begin" were said, Batman was steaming mad. He smashed the device with his fist and panted furiously.

"Ya know, anger management courses are another option. Of course, running around punching stuff seems to be pretty fun too." Sofia's voice drawled.

"Mr. Wayne said you were safe. How did you get out?" Batman asked in surprise.

She smiled slightly. "_Mr. Wayne_ didn't realize that I knew the hidden service passages, including the ones to exit the room. I mean, it took a while to remember which book to pull out-"

"Book?" he questioned and she grinned widely.

"You know in how in movies, in big haunted houses or mansions there's one book you pull out and the bookcase spins around? Well, Mr. Wayne wanted one of those. I just haven't been in this wing in a while, so I forgot which book."

He smirked at her, but grew serious. "You really should have stayed hidden, you know. The Joker's looking for you around the house."

She sadly smiled at him. "I'm sorry. Maybe I should have, I don't know. But while everyone's off trying to protect me from being kidnapped again, more people are dying. I saw the ballroom, Batman. I can't just let him kill everyone if I know that there's something I can do to prevent it. I'm sure you understand." She finished with pleading eyes.

"I'll let you stay out, but you need to stick close. First sign of the Joker, I want you to run in the exact opposite direction. No buts." He finished determinedly and she nodded.

Slowly, they stalked down the halls, trying to find any possible survivors. This effort was in vain though. Every way they walked, the only thing that met them was unbroken silence.

* * *

Coleman Reese had worked at Wayne Enterprises for most of his adult life, and had worked hard to reach the position he was in now.

Surprisingly, Wayne had let Reese keep his spot on the Board of Directors at Wayne Enterprises even though he had threatened to give up Batman's identity. There was no longer a shred of doubt in Reese's mind that it was Wayne, but even if he wanted to tell the secret, he couldn't. Although the Batman was now a wanted fugitive, Reese owed the vigilante a life debt, something hard to make up for.

And now Reese had been invited to Wayne's party. He was shocked at first, but realized that almost every employee had come. Probably some "celebrate because the Joker didn't choose to kidnap you" kind of thing. Then, ironically enough, the Joker shows up and _again_ tells people to kill Reese, even if it was indirectly.

He thought about going with someone, maybe to save another civilian, but _he_'d probably die in the process. No, he'd just have to wait for Wayne to dress up again and save the day. Honestly, Coleman Reese thought his boss had serious mental issues at first, but now he understood where the man was coming from.

What with all the fraudulent figures, dishonest DA's, and crooked cops, it was sensible, even noble, for _someone_ to bring justice. Not that Reese himself would even attempt it. There was too much flight risk and not enough money to fund these escapades unless you were Wayne.

Laughter erupted down the hall. _Speaking of escapades, where's the human Bat when you need him?_ Reese thought. He slunk down the walls in the opposite direction of the noise, but was grabbed around the collar and dragged off into a separate room.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't Coleman Reese. Mr. Reese, a, uh, man of many mysteries. Long time no see, eh _Cole_-man?" The Joker drawled out. When he didn't answer, the Joker walked up to him and growled. "You know Reese, it's, ah, considered _polite_ to _answer_ when SOMEONE IS TALKING TO YOU!" he bellowed.

"You want an answer? _Go to hell_." Reese replied defiantly, causing him to receive a punch in the gut.

"_Tsk, tsk, tsk. _Sir, where are your manners? I bet your boss would be _ashamed_ to have one of his employees act in such a disgraceful manner towards a _guest_." He grinned.

Reese looked at him suspiciously and stated. "You weren't invited."

Rolling his eyes, the Joker answered. "You don't say?" he clicked the "t" in don't. "No, Mr. Reese, I wasn't invited. But as a guest in Wayne's house I expect to be shown proper etiquette." He slapped Reese across the face and slipped a knife between his teeth, the poor man's eyes widening in terror.

"I should've _killed_ you when I last had the _opportunity_. But there isn't much rush right now, so first I'm gonna tell you a story."

Leaning in close, he questioned. "Wanna know how I got these scars?"

* * *

The insane howling in humor was ringing through the hallways and Batman turned to Sofia and said two simple words that had her running right away. "Go _now_."

She took off running in the opposite direction of the Batman.

* * *

Batman didn't take the time to watch her leave. He turned and swept down the hall.

* * *

Sofia was running the other way, laughter echoing through her ears.

* * *

He was getting closer to the clown.

* * *

She was getting closer to the exit.

* * *

He opened the door at the end of the hall-

* * *

She opened the door at the end of the hall-

* * *

-and found Coleman Reese dead on the ground. A Glasglow grin carved into his face. The rest of the room was empty.

* * *

-and ran out into the maddening freedom, rain pouring down onto her head. Someone reached around her and-

* * *

-It was a trap. Batman needed to find Sofia, but in his heart, he knew it was too late.

* * *

-pressed a white cloth over her mouth and nose. "Excuse me, does this smell like chloroform to you?"


	12. Scarring Memories

**A/N: Hey lovelies! Sorry it's been so long, but today the contest ends! IreneBoleyn's character Aiden will be appearing this chapter! *Cheers* Thanks to everyone who has replied, favorite, and followed! Love you! This chapter is mainly going to be memories of Sofia's past. Also, I made a new story, called "Blake and Batgirl". I'll be posting it soon, so keep an eye out! Kisses!**

**katielouise10x: Thanks! And yes, poor Sofia indeed. Mistah J makes her life too difficult. And everyone here is, otherwise they wouldn't be reading this stuff.**

**ThePhantomismylove: Here you go!**

**Queen of sharks: *Read reply directly above.***

**Skylark Potter: Thanks! My bro came up with the chloroform joke but he didn't know I used it…don't tell him!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman. Or Aiden. Or previous chloroform joke. Or Batman.**

Chapter 12:

_The doorbell rang, and Sofia ran to answer it before it woke her parents. Swinging open the door, she gasped at the sight before her. Jack was there, his body bruised and one sleeve drenched in what looked like blood. The oddest thing of all though, was the bandana over the lower half of his face. The now 9__th__-grade girl hadn't seen her friend in weeks. He hadn't been at school, and when she knocked on his door, no one answered._

"_Jack wha-what happened to you? Are you all right? You need to come inside! Oh my god, you're bleeding, I need to get you bandages and-" she blabbered._

"_Rosie-girl, calm down, okay? I'm fine. The blood clotted, the bruises will heal. I just came to say good-bye to you." He explained in a soothing tone._

_Sofia didn't understand. "Good-bye? What do you mean, you just got here. And did you disinfect the cut? And why are you wearing the bandana, going to be a train bandit or something like that?"_

_He chuckled a bit at the last part. "Not exactly. I'm leaving, Sofia."_

_She shook her head, more in denial than in confusion. "If you're leaving, why'd you come over in the first place?" she reasoned._

"_No, Rosie. I'm leaving town. I'm leaving Gotham." He said._

"_Leaving Gotham? You're 14! You'll get killed on your own, are you insane?!"_

_His eyes flashed dangerously. "I'm not insane!" he yelled and she cowered back at the volume. Seeing the fear in her eyes, he continued in a gentler tone. "Listen, my mom's dead, my dad's a drunk. Life here sucks. I can't be in that house anymore."_

"_Then stay with me! My parents would be fine with it if you just asked them!" she protested._

"_I have to leave Gotham completely."_

"_Then take me with you." She pleaded, now crying. "I can go with you, we'd be fine together."_

"_I can't, Sofia. You know that. What about your family?"_

"_I can live without them."_

"_No, you can't. You have something worth staying for."_

"_I have something worth leaving for." She responded quietly. He ran a hand through his wavy blonde hair and sighed. _

_Tilting up her chin lightly so she looked into his eyes, he said "I'll comeback for you eventually, okay? I promise you, I will."_

"_Okay. Come back soon, okay?" _

_He nodded, and then his eyes lit up. "Close your eyes." She obeyed. She heard a rustling of paper and fabric, and then felt his lips press against hers. Something felt odd about it, but maybe that was just because that was her first kiss. He pressed something into her hand. Eventually, his lips left hers. When she opened up her eyes again, he was gone. She looked down at the piece of paper in her hand._

_**I'm leaving my heart with you for safe-keeping. I'll come back, just wait for me.**_

"_I will."_

* * *

While Sofia was unconscious, her captor paced back and forth. Most people would have woken up by now, but then again, she had received a high dose of the chloroform into her system. Lackeys, he decided, could never be trusted to do anything as exceptionally as he.

"Can't trust anyone, anymore. You have to do everything yourself." He chuckled and paused, trying to remember where he first heard those words. While pondering this over, he heard her stir and mumble two words.

"_I will."_

He froze. So she wasn't passed out from the chloroform. Asleep. She was talking in her sleep. Probably dreaming, he decided. He was half-right. Scenarios were playing in her head, but they weren't only dreams. They were memories. And one room over, another memory surfaced…

* * *

_It had been two years since Jack had disappeared from Sofia's life. Two. And not a day went by when she didn't think about him. Without the "weird Napier kid" at her side, though, Sofia's looks gained her almost instantaneous popularity. As popular and pretty as she was, she never dated. She gave good excuses, but they all formed around the same thought: "I'm already seeing someone."_

_Eventually, most of the guys figured that out and settled for the friendzone or for being hooked up with her slightly less pretty but way more desperate friends. One male in particular, however, was extremely persistent- Aiden. Every day, he'd surprise her with candy or flowers or whatever. In fact, he did this so often that she had to empty her locker so she could fit in all the gifts._

_Rachel Dawes, Sofia's best friend at the time, found it romantic."If he's going through that much trouble, just say yes. You may like him." Rachel was the only one who knew the truth about Sofia "seeing someone". Sometimes it felt like Rachel was the only person Sofia could trust, and she told the girl everything. Rachel had been one of the few kids who, although not quite friends, was friendly towards Jack, and Sofia had taken notice. _

_Honestly, Sofia couldn't believe that _she_ was considered more popular than Rachel. She supposed it all centered around looks (though if you asked her, she considered Rachel more beautiful). Rachel didn't need to worry about little trifles like popularity though. She already had friends, including Sofia and Bruce Wayne, billionaire orphan. Everyone but Rachel could tell that Wayne was head over heels for Dawes, but unfortunately for both, he had been sent to boarding school for the last two years and then would be sent off to some fancy college, far more prestigious than Gotham University. _

_Sofia didn't have a Bruce in her life though, so she figured that she might as well accept Aiden's invitation to junior prom. He was good-looking enough, with wavy hair the same auburn as hers ad deep brown eyes; and he was intelligent, always able to solve any problem. Who knew? Maybe he'd help her get over Jack._

* * *

_Jesus, this girl can sleep_.

"Well with the fear toxin added, it's a wonder she's not dead."

_You mean it's wonder-_ful_. We can test out the new shipment on her, make sure it works properly._

"We originally captured her to get information. I don't think that her dear Joker would be too pleased if we ruined his toy."

_What difference would it make? _

"Well for one thing, he could come after us. I'm smart enough not to mess with the clown. Directly, at least. We need to plan, to steal Gotham right out from under his nose. Not just charge right in without a plan."

_He doesn't plan, and it works for him._

"Oh, he plans. You know he does. He just doesn't like to admit it, he likes spontaneity. He thinks that with planning comes order, and he's trying to create chaos."

_If we don't ruin her _too_ much, perhaps we can test it on her._

Crane smirked. "Yes, perhaps."

* * *

_Sofia looked at herself in the mirror and had to admit it: she looked HOT. Her dress was a sparkly emerald green that faded into black when it passed the waste. It was simple, but gorgeous. When Aiden picked her up, he was stunned for a moment, and then grinned._

"_How did you know black and green were my favorite colors?" he teased._

"_Lucky guess?" she replied as he put a beautiful corsage on her wrist. They stepped out into the darkened night and she gasped at the limousine. _

"_I guess Wayne came through for me." He grinned. Sure enough, when they stepped inside, Rachel and Bruce were sitting there._

"_Couldn't miss Rachel's junior prom." Bruce explained. Although he technically wasn't part of the school, no one could deny the Prince of Gotham his prom. _

_Then rest of a night was a wonderful blur. Eventually, it was time for the naming of prom King and Queen. Unsurprisingly, popular Aiden won king. And again, unsurprisingly, Sofia was named queen. She went up to accept the crown, which was gorgeous. Bruce winked at her and she realized that he'd been the one to donate the crowns. She wouldn't have been shocked if the sparkling crystals were real. _

"_And now for the Prom Court's dance, starting with the king and queen." Principal Marshaw announced, and Aiden led his date to the dance floor. A slow song began to play._

It's a little bit funny

This feeling inside

I'm not one of those who can easily hide

I don't have much money, but

Boy if I did

I'd buy a big house where we both could live

If I was a sculptor

But then again, no

Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show

Oh I know it's not much

But it's the best I can do

My gift is my song and this one's for you

And you can tell everybody

This is your song

It may be quite simple but now that it's done

I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind

That I put down in words

How wonderful life is now you're in the world

I sat on the roof

And kicked off the moss

Well a few of the verses

Well they've got me quite cross

But the sun's been quite kind

While I wrote this song

It's for people like you that

Keep it turned on

So excuse forgetting

But these things I do

You see I've forgotten

If they're green or they're blue

Anyway, the thing is

What I really mean

Yours are the sweetest eyes

I've ever seen

And you can tell everybody

This is your song

It may be quite simple but now that it's done

I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind

That I put down in words

How wonderful life is while you're in the world

I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind

That I put down in words

How wonderful life is while you're in the world

_It could've just been the moment or the lights or the song, but Sofia felt as though she was in a trance. It was one of those movie-like scenes. At the last two words, the pair leaned in towards each other, not caring who was watching, and-_

_-were swallowed into the ground as the gym floor opened up enough for the pair to fall into the pool. People rushed to get the soaking wet couple out of the pool, and as Sofia looked towards the lever that revealed the pool, she noticed two things: the first was that its chaperone was missing. The second was a flash of unmistakable blonde hair._

_Turning to her date, Sofia said "I'll be right back." And she left quickly. When she got out the doors, she couldn't find him._

"_Jack!" she called out, but there was no answer. Her feet carried her away, and she wasn't exactly sure where she was going. Eventually, she started getting further and further from the school until she ended up at the edge of the Narrows. She didn't dare go in, it was too dangerous. Instead, she skimmed around the outside. Unfortunately, even if you weren't in the Narrows, you weren't 100% safe._

_Someone grabbed her waist and pulled her into a small, dark alley. "Hey, beautiful. Want to play with Ralphie?" No, she most definitely did not want to play with Ralphie, and she let him know so by giving a good kick to his crotch. She tried to squirm out of his grasp, but this man, although seemingly drunk, was exceptionally strong._

"_Well, we got ourselves a _live_ one. I like 'em feisty." He purred._

"_Go to hell." She spat out at him._

"_After you." He slugged her head hard, and she was down for the count. With blurred vision, she saw the man advancing towards her. Harshly he grabbed her again. _

"_Someone needs to teach you _manners_, girl." He slurred. "I guess I'll do the honors." He pulled out a switchblade from his pocket. It was quite small with a gap in along the middle of the blade, which was shining mercilessly in the moonlight. In agonizing slowness, he slid the knife along her arms, where crimson rivers flowed from her limbs as easily as screams flowed from her mouth. She called for help, for police, for Jack, for anyone to stop this, but there was either no one around or no one who cared. When he was done slashing at her and she couldn't move her arms, he dropped her to the grimy alley floor and began kicking her. _

_Sofia wanted to curl up in a ball and shield herself, but fear paralyzed her. The kicks stopped and she didn't move, until she heard a zipper and a swish of denim. She was going to be raped. Closing her eyes, she waited and hoped it'd all be over soon; but nothing happened. She opened her right eye slightly, able to see two figures. A taller one was standing over the second, limp on the ground, whom she recognized to be Ralphie. Squinting her eyes in the darkness, she didn't recognize the man until he spoke._

"_You might wanna get those cuts checked out- seems you're pretty danger prone today." He joked, but didn't smile. Not that she'd be able to see it in the night._

"_You're back."_

"Cuh-_learly. I told you I'd come back for you, but you didn't want to _wait_ apparently." He sneered._

"_Jack-"_

"_You know, you _really _played me for a fool. I should've never fallen for you, should've never came back…" he muttered._

"_Jack, you have it all wrong!" she yelled desperately. If she could just get him to listen to her…_

"_I guess I do. See, the way I had it, we were in love. But who am I kidding? We're 16, what did I know?" he chuckled humorlessly. He walked over to her. "I really did love you." He whispered stroking her hair, though she wasn't able to see his hand in the darkness of the alley. She wasn't able to see _anything_. Slowly, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. She tried to convince him, at least with her lips, that she felt the same way; but all too soon, he pulled away. And then, just like last time, he was gone._

* * *

Sofia awoke to sunlight streaming into her apartment. She should go mattress shopping today after work; her back was killing her…

And then she remembered. The party, the Batman, the chloroform… and this wasn't sunlight at all. There was a bright light overhead, and she was tied to a chair.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Said a voice, and she looked into her captor's piercing blue eyes, extremely shocked by their penetrating glare. Then, for the first time, she noticed the face behind the eyes.

"Jonathan Crane?" she asked in disbelief.

"No. _Scarecrow_."

Arkham _really_ needed a better security system.


	13. Fear Himself and Four Friends

**A/N: Oh hai dere! It's a new chapter for you chickens!...I'm so sorry that I just typed those words. I'm not sure what's wrong with me. Don't hate me. Hope you liked the character created by IreneBoleyn! In case you don't know which character she created, he was Aiden. Okay guys, I'm super- happy. Within the first 3 hours of the last chapter, I received 3 new reviews. THREE! You guys are awesome, keep on reviewing, favoriting, following, fighting crime in a bat suit, etc. By the way, while I was typing responses, more emails were sent to my account saying you followed… I love you all so much! Btw I'm gonna put numbers before each response so you know where the next starts. Please keep reviewing, I love hearing from you all! If you have any suggestions for the story, PM me!**

**1. katielouise10x: I'm sorry it's been a long time! I wanted to post the first day the contest was over. And thank you, I tried to make it seem that there was always something off about little Jackie Napier. Where has the Joker gone now? Mwahaha, read to find out! And reviews don't have to make sense, type anything you feel! It's not like writing a story; the sentences don't have to connect to each other.**

**2. Queen of sharks: DRAMA! Lol of course there is. And here is that update you wanted!**

**3. writer's legend: bum bum BUM! Lol, it IS too bad. I feel like he wouldn't have really believed her if he had stayed longer though. It's more melodramatic this way. And sadly, no, I didn't make it up but you just reminded me I forgot to disclaim it. *ahem* DISCLAIMER: THE SONG FROM THE FORMER CHAPTER IS "YOUR SONG" BY ELTON JOHN. I DO NOT OWN IT AND DID NOT WRITE IT. IT'S JUST A REALLY AMAZING SONG. NOT SURE WHY I'M STILL TALKING IN CAPS. EAT YOUR VEGETABLES, STAY IN SCHOOL, KEEP CALM AND CALL BATMAN (I DON'T OWN THAT SAYING EITHER- AT LEAST THE KEEP CALM AND CALL BATMAN PART. BUT SOMEONE PROBABLY OWNS THE OTHER PART TOO).**

**4. Skylark Potter: I wanted to give a bit of a background with her best friend, because I've seen other great authors do something similar. And yeah, Crane does need a good punch…just not in his gorgeous face :)**

**5. watergoddesskasey: Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Batsers. Oh well, you can't always get what you want… unless you ARE Batman. Or the Joker. **

Chapter 13:

"But- you're supposed to be in Arkham!" she exclaimed.

Scarecrow smirked. "Well having _worked_ there, I tend to know which guards can be bought for a couple bucks. They'll let anyone out of there. Corruption spreads quicker than disease, Ms. Roselle. You see, the Asylum has a bit of a revolving door policy for us 'Rogues'."

"Rogues?"

"Batman's catches of the day." He replied bitterly, frowning intensely. The frown was again quickly replaced by Scarecrow's signature smirk. "Actually though, I have your dear Joker to thank for my escape. The Batman was too focused on him to pay any attention to my 'release'."

She glared at him with full force, and although it did not outwardly startle him, Scarecrow felt that her glare was equally as startling as his own.

"Listen _Scarecrow_," she hissed mockingly. "If there is one thing that the Joker is not, it is my _dear_. Get. That. Straight."

He raised a brow. "_So_ sorry." He drawled at the woman.

"I'm sure." She snorted back at him.

"So rude. It seems like someone needs to teach you manners." He thought out loud and she froze. He couldn't possibly know about that. There was no way. The only witnesses were her, Ralphie, and Jack…

As her mind raced through a million different possibilities, Scarecrow saw the fear sweep over her. Sure, Jonathan needed some information about the Joker, but he wouldn't mind if Scarecrow performed a few experiments as a threat. He needed to know why she feared those words.

"Ms. Roselle." He tried to get her attention and she stirred from her reminiscence. Looking up, she watched shadows cast from a single flickering bulb dance across Crane's face. She could hardly see him in the dim light, but was sure she saw an expression of malice.

"Yes Doctor- Scarecrow?" Sofia corrected herself. Deeply leaning in, he smirked at her, making the malicious look even more defined.

"Would you like to see my mask?"

* * *

The Joker was in a mood, and his remaining henchmen were steering clear of him. While the Bat was occupied with Reese, he had planned to find Sofia. He had exited the building just in time to see the unconscious body of his squeeze being carried by two lugs. Him still watching they threw her not-so-carefully into a large white van, which was looking quite worse for wear.

On one door, there was a large gash and it looked as though the windshield had been replaced. Fortunately for the Clown Prince of Crime, he had been in Arkham with Jonny-boy. Crane was a bit more reserved, but Scarecrow was only too happy to recount how the Bat had landed him in there.

Talking to the two personalities was always so much fun! Neither could really stand him, but it was especially fun to annoy Crane. Crane who was so full of himself. Crane who thought himself the smartest man alive. Scarecrow who happened to mention that Batsy slashed the car door. Scarecrow who said that the Caped Crusader found him at a drug deal and destroyed his ride. His van. His white van.

And that was how the Clown Prince of Crime knew that the Crow took his girl. That did _not_ make him happy camper. Not. One. Bit.

Once the vehicle had been out of sight, he stormed straight back into the party. He went over to the first available person (the ever-unfortunate Andrew) and exploded. By the time he finished, Andrew looked like he just went through a meat- processing plant. Multiple times.

Then, he'd gone onto his poor, abandoned party-goers. Not having much time for them, he simply decided that Sofia's necklace would go out of range soon enough. He got out of there quickly. Although never personally sampling the "fear toxin", he wouldn't like to. The Joker feared nothing, and if he did, he couldn't afford to know what it was. Sure enough, as the Joker exited the building, the screams started. Usually he reveled in and was disgusted by the sound, but he couldn't enjoy it this time.

After that the Joker had stormed out to the Escalade his boys were standing by and slammed into the driver's seat, nearly squealing away before his remaining followers could jump in. Needless to say, no one called shot gun.

The dark vehicle was making so many sharp turns at a lightning speed that it was a wonder no cops pulled them over. Of course, in a city like Gotham, speeders were the least of the GCPD's worries, especially the corrupt ones. As the automobile screeched to a halt in the lot, the Joker for the first time acknowledged the other men in the car. He turned around, his eyes pitch black and his gaze penetrating.

"I, uh, I'm quite upset." He clicked the "t", and no one bothered to let him know that was an understatement. After all, they did enjoy their heads being attached to their bodies.

"You see," he continued. "The, ah, _Scarecrow?_ He took my tiger. And _that_ is not very smar- _tah._ Because she's mine… she's mine. So we're, uh, gonna go get her back- but I need Jonny's current _residence_. Oh, and if you don't get it to me within-" he checked an imaginary watch. "Oh, say, 10 minutes? You boys are gonna play a little "Joker Roulette". It's like Russian Roulette, except I blow all your brains out." He threatened.

They stared at him.

"Well, go!" he screamed and they tripped trying to get out the door as the madman shot at their feet. He wouldn't kill them. One lackey was a big enough loss, he'd decided. He'd stop killing them until he got more. Of course, _they_ didn't need to know that.

As he sat there, twirling his "old friend" between his fingers, an odd thought occurred to him. Maybe, his girl was in league with the Crow. Maybe she'd just been hurt, and he was taking her back "home"- but Sofia wouldn't do that, would she? _Yes, she would_ A voice in his head snarled and he slammed the switchblade into the leather of his chair, grinding his teeth. Oh, she'd just been playing him for a fool, hadn't she? She'd known who he was, and ran to precious little _Scarecrow_ for help, and in exchange probably slept with him or something.

Oh, but she didn't count on him coming back to get her, did she? She didn't realize that she was too important, that he couldn't just let her go. No, even if she was…_with_ Scarecrow, she belonged to him and him alone. He'd get her back, and he'd…make her _see_ that. He'd never give her a chance to leave again. Not. _Ever._

* * *

"I had her, Alfred! I had her this close!" he held up two fingers to show their proximity. "And I let her get captured again!"

Wayne slammed a fist into a nearby wall, cracking the drywall. His hand began to bruise, but he paid no attention. The pain was a not- so- sweet relief, a shot of reality that held him grounded and kept him from losing it. Much good _that_ was doing.

"Sir, I'm sure there was nothing you could have done." Alfred soothed.

"I- I could've brought her with me! I could have kept her safe! And I told her to run the other way and now the Joker has her again!"

"Sir, exactly what would you've done if you'd brought her along and had in fact _found_ the Joker?"

"Well I-I could've-" he spluttered and the butler raised a brow.

"That's what I thought. You can't blame everything on yourself, Master Wayne. Things like this happen." He reasoned and Bruce sighed, leaning his arm against a wall and burying his face into it. He was quiet for the longest time, and then turned around to face his oldest friend.

"I just lost Rachel, Alfred. I can't lose her too." He pleaded with his eyes for understanding and acceptance, and the older man came over and, putting a hand on his shoulder, led him away from the computers and out of the Bat Cave.

"You need some rest, sir. I'll keep up the search for you, and I promise you that if I find anything for you concerning Miss Roselle, I will bring it to your attention immediately. Will _that_ convince you to get some rest?" Alfred questioned exasperatedly. Grumbling about how he didn't need to be treated like a child, Bruce trudged upstairs to the master suite of the manor.

"Yes, don't need to be treated like a child indeed." Alfred chuckled. Sitting with extremely precise posture, Alfred began to type. The search from both Batman and the Joker's sides continued throughout the night.

* * *

Sofia had no time to think as to what he was doing or to tell him to stop. Quicker than a bullet, Scarecrow had on his mask and lifted his arm, and she viewed a quick flash of a nozzle tip before the mist invaded her senses, clouding her mind. In that state, she couldn't breathe. Everything went dark for a bit, and then her mind was filled with images of her would- be rapist and of the Joker killing her. She screamed incessantly, though she knew it wasn't real. Every time she started to calm down a bit, a new mirage appeared before her.

She looked to Crane to tell him to stop, but he was now grimy and smelled, with an unpainted Glasgow grin bleeding from the mask.

"_Hey, beautiful. Want to play with Ralphie?" _The Joker walked up to her and said in Ralphie's voice.

"_Be careful what you say to the man with the knife, tiger." _A Ralphie- hallucination spoke like the Joker.

She tried running away, but they followed her, blocking her path. She couldn't stop screaming, all the while being watched by the not- actually grimy and Glasgowed Scarecrow. Needless to say, he was very pleased with her reaction. It was a shame the clown had claimed her; she'd be perfect for his experiments. A very strong-minded woman- the best kind to break. Maybe the Joker wouldn't come back for her…

Back in Sofia's delusions, she was still running when the Joker stuck out his foot and tripped her (in reality she'd tripped on a wooden crate), when Ralphie began to advance. _Just like last time_ the small part of her that was coherent thought _except Jack won't be here to save me this time._ She shut her eyes and prayed to whatever God was listening that this would end quickly. Her imagination was far too violent for her liking.

A splash and a cold, wet feeling settled on her and she dared open her eyes. She was drenched in some water, but Ralphie was gone. The Joker though, was still there with a bucket in hand. Sofia expected the illusion to try and hurt her, but he only growled and stalked over to Scarecrow, who was looking back to normal. _Well that's odd, guess the toxin is almost over with._

She watched as her illusion lifted the Scarecrow up and threw him against the wall, a few feet from where she was sitting. Now the hallucination was _seriously_ bizarre. Shouldn't the Clown Prince of Crime be hurting _her?_ Unless…

It hit her like a ton of bricks thrown off of a building. This was _real_. The water, she'd bet anything that it had been some sort of antidote…which meant that the real Joker was _here_. He'd come for her. Which meant that Scarecrow grabbing her arm and stepping between her and the Joker was real too…

"Uh, Jonny-boy? Or is it Scarecrow? You guys _cer_-tainly confuse me." The Joker spoke nonchalantly. The other villain wiped a bloodied arm on his pants and glared behind the mask.

"It's _Scarecrow_, Joker. Now why don't you just grab that knife you dropped-" he motioned towards the Joker's switchblade, which now lay on the floor. "-and leave." The Joker began to laugh maniacally.

"Well, _Crow, _I would but, uh, you have something of mine. And I want _it_ back." He accented the "k" in back. Behind the burlap, Scarecrow smirked.

"Do you honestly believe that I'd willingly give you her? She's too…_breakable_." He cooed malevolently, stroking a finger down her cheek and she froze with fear. Scarecrow turned away and continued. "I'm sure you can find another play thing. I want this one." Crane motioned to her and Sofia looked at the clown with fearful eyes.

"Ah, no. She's _mine_, Crow. And I want her. I had her first." He reasoned slowly, as if talking to a small child. He began to move to the left, closer to the other two, and Scarecrow matched his steps, always keeping the same amount of space between them.

"Ever hear of finders, keepers, Joker?" Scarecrow taunted. The Joker narrowed his eyes dangerously. Sofia's arm began to bruise where her captor had a grip on it, but when she whimpered he only loosened slightly.

"And, uh, losers, weepers." The Clown Prince finished. It happened so suddenly that if Sofia had blinked, she would've missed it. The Joker had been over by the wall where Crane had been thrown, and he picked up a small silver nozzle the Fear King had dropped. Spraying Crane in the face with his own toxin, he grabbed Sofia around the waist and hoisted her over his shoulder, prancing away from the screams and cries of the Scarecrow, who kept muttering something about bats. She knew it was useless to tell him to put her down, so Sofia stayed silent until being thrown into the van.

The ride was silent, with Sofia seated in the back, in a state of shock, while the Joker drove like the madman he was. The car screeched to a halt outside of the warehouse, and he came around back to get the girl. Grabbing her arm on the bruised part, he dragged her from the van. She twisted, trying to leave his grip but he held firmly. He pulled her along through the halls as the remaining three watched, and brought her into a room she'd never seen before.

"You know- I'm, ah, _disappointed." _His eyes gleamed dangerously and she thought it best to keep silent.

"I bring you to a nice party, I let you out, I _trust_ you; and you try to escape." He waited patiently for a response from her, tapping his foot steadily.

"He kidnapped me-" she started to yell but the man across from her cut her off mid-sentence.

"I wasn't talking about burlap-boy!" he snapped. She gave him a confused look and he sneered at the woman in the dimly lit room. "I was talking about your precious _Batman_. Don't tell me you weren't trying to escape with him."

He gave her a knowing look and she cast her eyes to the floor. In a few strides, he had her pinned to the wall by the shoulders, digging his fingers painfully into the soft flesh.

"It is common courtesy to _respond_ when people are talking to you." He growled, tightening his grip. She stayed silent and he slapped her hard. "What's the matter? Are you _stupid?!_ I said answer me!"

Still she remained soundless and he yanked her up by her hair and flicked open his switchblade. "What, you don't wanna get your little _boyfriend _in trouble?" he mocked. Her eyes locked with his and she felt a wave of attack wash over her.

She looked away from him and mumbled "He's not my boyfriend."

Dropping her suddenly, he held out his arms in mock surprise and exclaimed "She speaks!" He crouched down next to the lady on the floor and persisted. "Oh, yes he is. Don't think I'm stupid. I'm not. I see the way he looks at you, he's always trying to save you; just like he did with little Rachel Dawes." Her eyes snapped up to him with unrelenting fury. "Aha, you _knew_ Rachel. You were _pals_. Wanna know my theory? He knew you were pals. You were both so _alike._ Both smart, and outgoing, and _beautiful_." He leaned in menacingly. "Who knows? Maybe you'll even end up same as her?" He looked excited by the prospect.

Before leaving the room, he brushed a stray strand of hair from her face and caressed the red mark from his slap softly. "Don't give me a reason to do to you what I did to her." He advised, and then patted her cheek twice, a bit harshly. "Get some sleep, tiger. I have a _big_ surprise for you tomorrow. I think you'll like it."

The lights flickered on and she realized she was in her old room. She turned to ask what the surprise was, but he had gone, locking the door behind him.

* * *

"Morning, princess." Conor greeted her as she woke up. Rubbing her eyes, she squinted to look at him in the harsh light.

"What time is it?" she asked drowsily, wishing he had woken her later. She had most certainly not gotten the good night's sleep the Joker had advised.

"Eight at night." He chuckled as she gaped.

"Eight? How long have I slept?" she asked, shocked. He was still chuckling as he grabbed her some clothes out of the wardrobe and threw them on the bed for her.

"You and the boss got in at four in the morning. You probably would have slept through the night otherwise, and then some."

Memories flooded back to her from the previous night's events. "Why'd you wake me up then?" she questioned shakily.

"Boss says he has a present for ya." Conor replied, but her seemed wary. He glanced at the clothes. "Better get dressed now."

She nodded blankly at him, and he started to walk away. "Wait." She called. "Where's Andrew? I didn't see him last night." He cast a grim look to her that could only mean one thing; Andrew was dead. And it was probably her fault too.

"I think I'll get dressed now." She deadpanned and he nodded, leaving her to sob alone.

Once dressed, she slowly opened the door to find Conor still waiting for her. Slipping handcuffs on her (though she couldn't escape anyway), he led her downstairs. The deeper the pair got into the warehouse, the darker it got, until Sofia couldn't see her hands in front of her face.

"You know where we're going, right?" she questioned in a concerned manner.

He nodded then, realizing she couldn't see him, answered. "It's just a bit farther, princess."

"I can't see _anything_." She whined and he chuckled at the childish behavior of the woman he was leading.

"Trust me when I say, there ain't nothing worth seeing right now." He promised the young woman.

He stopped suddenly and Sofia crashed into his back and fell over. Once helping her up, Conor pointed towards the wall. If she squinted, she could tell that there was a door there. She started walking, and then turned back to the man when she only heard her own footsteps.

Shooting him a confused look, Sofia asked "Aren't you coming?" and tilted her head toward the door.

"The boss said to bring you alone."

"For what?"

"That's all he said. Bring her to me tonight, and leave us alone until I say."

She narrowed his eyes. "I don't like how this is starting to sound." She admitted and he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"He wouldn't do something like that. Calls himself a better class of criminal than that." He assured her, but she shook her head.

"I know that; he told me the first week I was here. I'm just wondering that if he's not into that… stuff, what is he gonna do?"

For that, Conor didn't have an answer as he unlocked her cuffs and lightly pushed her through the door. It closed with a _bang _and Sofia was left, seemingly alone, in the dark.

* * *

"Hello?" she called out, her voice echoing off of the walls. She braved the darkness and started gingerly stepping forward.

"Joker? Where are you? Can you turn on the lights, please?" she requested just before tripping on the leg of a chair and being caught by a strong pair of arms that guided her into the seat. Maniacal laughter let her know who the arms belonged to.

"Clumsy today, are we?" he breathed into her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. _Wait, what?_ She thought. _I am __**not**__ supposed to enjoy this!_ He felt her stiffen and it increased he chuckles.

"Now don't get all _detached_ on me, tiger. I just wanted to give you your _present_." He taunted, excited to answer the inevitable next question.

"What exactly _is_ my present, Joker?" she asked exasperatedly. She really didn't like where this was headed.

"Tsk, tsk, Rosie-girl. Thought you'd be a bit more enthusiastic to see your _friends_ again." He mocked impatiently.

She turned to him. "_What?!" _She screeched. He swiveled the chair around to a stage. A first spotlight lit up, but she couldn't tell who it was, the figure was too far away.

"First up, we have little Lilly Morrison, favorite camper of Sofia Roselle." He announced. Lilly was tied up and gagged, but Sofia did not hear any screams.

"Joker, what is this?" she pleaded and he sneered at her.

"Don't ruin your _surprise_ now, darling." He cooed, stroking her hair in jest. A second spotlight appeared, lighting up the distinctive ginger hair of Sofia's best female friend.

"Next, we have the _lovely_ Delanie Migliozzi, all the way from Wayne Enterprises!" he drawled ceremoniously. Leaning down, he whispered. "I would've gotten ya Brucie, but even with that ever-helpful job, he was too unreachable. I think someone was on to me." He released.

A third spotlight showed up on a man that Sofia couldn't easily recognize; when she heard his name though, she realized that she should have already known.

"A special guest appearance, Aiden Davis, prom date and almost first- kiss to Sofia Roselle!" he exclaimed to her excitedly. Like the other two, Aiden was bound and gagged. Sofia had a feeling that her light suspicions were confirmed. She knew who the Joker was now. It seemed so obvious that he was-

"And finally, a true blast-from-the-past, the first friend of Ms. Roselle, missing for two years, reappearing suddenly, then gone, without a trace; ladies and germs, please put your hands together for Mister-"

The final spotlight appeared and Sofia screamed the beaten, huddled man that was so far away from her.

"-Jack Napier!" The Joker finished with gusto.


	14. Let's Make A Deal

**A/N: Wow, I really left you hanging onto a cliff right there, didn't I? I can tell because in less than 24 hours, I've gotten 8 replies for a chapter since posted. 8. That's more than I've gotten for any other chapter yet. Gonna keep this short since there are so many replies! Thanks for all replies, favorites, and follows!**

**1. katielouise10x: LOL sorry for screwing with your brain! And you're welcome, I hate English homework too. So far, I haven't had a lot though. And thanks, I wanted to show that although Bruce loved Rachel, he deeply cares for his other friends from school (Sofia). And thank you for noticing! It's really hard to write him because you need to get in his head, and imagine how he'd phrase something, where he'd pause, what motions he'd make, etc. I refer to YouTube Joker scenes to get myself in the Joker's character. No problem, I like making people smile.**

**2. Queen of sharks: Oh my Jonas, the drama is overwhelming! BTW, it loves you too, lol.**

**3. racheljf12: Hey new replier! Yes, it certainly is a cliffie! Don't worry, I won't take too long!**

**4. TheRabidWriter: Ermegherd indeed. Thank you for being in love with it! It loves you too! (Don't tell Queen of sharks. As you can see above, they have a "thing" together, lol). Yeah, I was leaning towards that at first and then I was like "Hey, I should give them all heart attacks!" Thank you, it's hard to keep him in character but I love a good challenge!**

**5. anon: Right? Even I'm in suspense! JK, I already have the whole story planned out :) It says you're a guest, so I hope you'll join!**

**6. Skylark Potter: Why thank you! Here's your update darling!**

**7. Bella2286: Hi! Yes, I know, hate me for the cliff hanger. I pinky promise I'll keep semi-steady updates though, at LEAST once a week!**

**8. writer's legend: Teehee! Confusion in the first step to chaos, and we all know how much the Joker (and I) love that! Thank you, I've tried to keep him with one personality as much as possible. Yes, he has mood swings, but he doesn't change himself **_**completely**_**. And yeah, poor Andrew. He was my favorite. But if JK Rowling taught me anything, it's to make an audience fall in love with a character, and then rip their hearts from their bodies…so to speak. Thank you for bringing that to my attention, I've fixed it so that the last line of the penultimate part says Conor, not the late Andrew. Yes, he's dead. Once I read it, it made me laugh a bit too. The ghost of Andrew, as a final act of redemption, set Sofia free!... In the dark basement of an old warehouse to meet with the Joker. Thanks, Andrew.**

**9. L van Am: Unfortunately, it is too late, but Batarangs to you for getting two of the references! Thank you so much, and please keep on letting me know what you think!**

EASTER EGG: Hlengiwe means savior. Look for this character!

**Disclaimer: Why do I even need this anymore? If you think I own Batman, maybe you should get your head checked out. Actually, maybe **_**I**_** should get my head checked out. I'm very odd, especially since the Joker is easy for me to relate with…minus the psycho-killer part.**

_Italicized words are backgrounds/ past events._

Chapter 14:

"JACK!" Sofia screamed in heart-broken agony. Not Jack. Not him. Oh god, what had she sentenced him to? He'd been her best friend, and now he, Aiden, Delanie, and Lilly were all locked up because of her. They'd all trusted her, except maybe Jack.

"Reminiscing, tiger?" The Joker guessed excitedly, licking his lips and seemingly bouncing. She was drained, yet with every bone in her body she turned a full-forced glare on him, one that'd send chills down a normal man's spine, one that people hoped never to be on the receiving end of. It was a glare of someone who'd lost everything, someone who'd nothing to fear.

"I hate you." She growled out, and he smirked. She didn't care, though. This man had taken everything from her, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of her tears.

She got up to walk away, but he stopped her and suddenly the lights were on. She was in an old auditorium on the balcony, and with a shiver she realized that if she'd taken a step further, she would have fallen to her death. Feeling no need to thank him for seemingly saving her life, she fell into a stony silence, a depressed look coming over her face.

"Your, uh, show isn't _over_ yet, Rosie-girl." She could faintly see Jack's eyes widen at this, then turn to fury as the Joker grabbed her upper arm and slam her into the seat, which happened to be the only one left in the theater.

"Now, your dear _friends-_" he sneered out the word. "-have just been _too_ kind in telling me…well absolutely nothing useful, to be honest. No no no." he muttered more to himself than to her. He fell silent and began circling her, like a bird of prey. Suddenly, he clapped his hands together and grinned. "Now, uh, what they _have_, in fact, told me is that you are _such_ a good person." He exaggerated.

"That you _always_ do the right thing, that you deserve better than this, et cetera, et cetera. Now, that leaves me in a tough position, because I'm sure you'd take a bullet for _anyone_. You're that kind of person." He drawled, gesturing with his hands as he talked. She made a motion to talk, but he hushed her and petted her hair rapidly.

"Lemme _finish_, tiger. I had this, uh, idea, if you will, to put you in a position where you _can't_ make a right decision. See, your friends over there? Two of them, I'll let 'em go. Thing is, you decide who leaves here freely and who… _isn't_ as lucky." Her eyes widened with fear. He was joking right? He had to be joking. She couldn't sentence someone to death!

"You're insane!" She shook her head quickly as she spoke. The concealed knife was between her teeth in a matter of seconds.

"I'm not. No, I'm no-_tah_. The _world_, that's CRAZY!" He yelled the last word and nicked both sides of her mouth. She was sure that if she moved her head, he'd carve her face right then and there. Slowly, he took shaky breaths and pulled the knife from her mouth, trembling with anger and grinning.

"You-" he said, shaking the knife at her slowly. "Are no good for my blood pressure." He pretended to check his pulse, and then started to again circle her. "Now, as I was saying before being _interrupted-_" he shot her a look. "You pick two to fly, two to die."

Her mouth went dry and she hoarsely asked. "How long do I have?"

He nodded his head side-to-side as if thinking immensely. "Ah, twenty-four hours."

She nodded emotionlessly at him. "May I speak with them first?" He looked at her, and she could see the gears spinning in his head. A smile spread across his face.

"How could I say no to my favorite pet?" he wondered aloud, then ruffled her hair. Pulling her up by the arm, he lifted her bridal-style, laughing when she squeaked, and carried her away from the four captives whose eyes never left Sofia.

* * *

_Aiden William Davis was born to proud parents Stratford and Rudra Davis after only one year of marriage. The two had met when Stratford was on a business trip in India, and he immediately fell for the foreign beauty. For the next two years, he courted her until she agreed to marry him. They weren't rich in India, except in love. Asking them, there was no point in being rich in any other way._

_The two wasted no time in creating an heir to their small estate. They named him Aiden William, after Stratford's late father, and he was soon the apple of their eyes. Rudra could not be happier. Stratford, however, looked upon their small cottage in shame. His name had meant something in Britain, and now he was forcing his family to live this way? Poverty was all around them, and after the first four years of owning their house, it was robbed. Luckily, they were out to dinner, but it was a rude awakening for Stratford. He soon found a job as a poacher in Africa, which had already been banned for six years. Raising a four-year-old though, the Davis' needed the money. They pay had been very good. After all, it was basically the African's mob. When Rudra found out, however, she was furious. She'd always been content with life, and when she'd found about Stratford's illicit dealings, she'd nearly left him and taken Aiden with her._

_Not wanting to lose his family, who was the whole reason that he'd joined in the first place, Stratford devised a plan. A risky plan, but a plan nonetheless. He faked his own death by way of a sea vessel crash. Rudra and Aiden stayed for a small funeral (in which the other poachers were invited) and Stratford's close friend Hlengiwe helped the two meet Stratford safely in Gotham without the poachers taking notice._

_There, the family made a life in the city. Upon arrival, they realized how poor most were. Stratford had acquired more American dollars than he realized, and the family was now among the upper-class cosmopolites in the city, their name being almost as well recognized as the Wayne's. Still, Stratford lusted for more profits, so he took a business risk that turned incredibly sweet. With so much crime, he had bought out 90% of Gotham's armory. Most of his profits came from the GCPD's constant need for weapons, ammunition, and protection, but he also sold to independent parties. _

_He did not, however, sell to the mob, one of Rudra's few restrictions in their new life. They were already hidden from poachers with limited means. Rising mobster Carmine Falcone had more resources than the government, and they did not need to be targeted by him. Still, Stratford sold to private dealers who in turn sold to Falcone's mob; not that he'd been made aware of this, of course. He'd thought that the private dealers just sold to individuals who needed a good weapon or two. In a city like this, who could blame them?_

_Aiden grew up in a world of socialites, and oftentimes his parents were invited to the same parties as the Waynes. Bruce and Aiden didn't see each other often, but were close friends when they did and provided company for each other at stuffy old balls. After the death of Bruce's parents though, they rarely saw each other, and their correspondence all but stopped until Aiden called upon him for a favor of the limo. Aiden could've rented one, of course, but Wayne already owned one. The chauffeur, Alfred, was also Bruce's butler, and reminded Aiden of the grandfathers he never knew._

_But during Aiden's senior year of high school, life went sour on him. A man came to his father's business one day; a man who worked for the mob, with a grotesque scarred grin that reminded Aiden of the Cheshire cat. This man did not tell Stratford his name, but demanded that Stratford hand over much of his arsenal free of charge. Now, Stratford could not accept this. Most of his fortune was stored away, but the rest was invested in the weaponry which the mobster demanded. _

_Eventually, the man was able to find out about the poachers and blackmail Stratford, saying he would release the Davis' information to them if he did not get what he wanted. Davis gave in for the sake of his family, but the man released the information anyway. Aiden found his father dead on the floor of the master bedroom with a playing card on his chest. At the time, Aiden thought nothing of it._

_The year went on, and Aiden graduated. Rudra died in the following months due to an overdose, and Aiden, with nothing left but a picture of the girl he'd once hoped to marry, joined the military. He was a good soldier because he had nothing left to lose and everything to fight for. It kept his mind off of the life he could have had, and he rose quickly as a soldier, yet he never accepted any promotions. Being higher up meant more power and more protection. He'd seen first-hand what power did to men, and as for protection- well, at this point, he couldn't care less whether he lived or died. In fact, he almost died. Multiple times; but the picture of Sofia and all the letters home to her that he never had the gall to send kept him going. Once he got home, he figured, he'd tell her how he felt, and he'd find a way to marry her. _

_Upon returning to Gotham though, he found that much had changed. A new vigilante who dressed as a bat was now the eulogized hero of the city, and many new villains, who called themselves Rogues, were beginning to appear and be taken down by the Batman. Only when he saw the face of the most recent one, the Joker, did Aiden forget about everything else. Sofia, his war days, his late family. Hate consumed him, and he wanted to get his retribution, because only when he returned to Gotham City did he remember the man with the scars and the wild card that he carried in his pocket. Taking it out, he flipped it around._

_On this little piece of pasteboard, the Joker danced, laughing._

* * *

Aiden hadn't expected the Joker to remember him, though he was unpredictable. He was unsure of what the madman wanted at first, he suspected it had to do with his father's business. When he saw the angelic face of the woman who he'd given his heart to though, he wanted to scream. The dancing light that had enraptured him had left her eyes. Her usually thick, auburn hair was now stringy and clumped. Sofia had paled and lost a considerable amount of weight, and had dark circles under her eyes. The feature which angered him the most though, were the bruises.

All over her body were old yellowing patches, or fresh purplish ones, or scrapes or scars or red marks in hand shapes… He shuddered at the thought of what the man had done to her. The Joker had not been branded a rapist, but who knew when he'd get bored of a life without women? Aiden tried to scream her names, but whenever he opened his mouth more than slightly, some odd spray that made his throat hurt wafted through his esophagus.

Silently, he watched the brave woman as she calmly exchanged words with the psychopath before her. Before he knew it, a garish light drowned him and he lost his view of Sofia. He wanted her to know that it'd be alright, that she needed to run instead of just standing there, trying to negotiate. A heart-wrenching cry rang throughout the abandoned theatre as she yelled the name of her once-best friend. Aiden couldn't turn his head, but he could look far enough to the left with his eyes to find Jack Napier sitting there. He felt terrible about it, but the only thing he could think about was that the last time Napier came around, Sofia was taken from him. Squinting past the spotlight, he saw Sofia nearly fall off of the upper circle, the highest balcony. His heart skipped a beat, but assumed normally when the Joker caught her. He didn't question why, but he was for once thankful of the Joker's actions.

More heated words were exchanged between the balcony- goers, and Aiden was sure he was going to have a heart attack soon when he saw the Joker's switchblade slide into her mouth. He could only pray that she wouldn't say something to get herself in a worse-off position. Letting out a breath when the Joker took the knife out, Aiden watched as beauty diffused the bomb of a beast. The last sight of Sofia he caught was when the Joker swept her up and carried her out.

He heard footsteps, and he felt the release of the gag and of the handcuffs. Rubbing his wrists, he attempted to speak. "Who-who are you?" he finished strongly but lamely.

"I got orders to move ya. Apparently, princess is gonna have a talk with ya." The lackey explained, ignoring the question.

"Princess?" he questioned, voice breaking as he adjusted.

The henchman sighed. "_Sofia_, moron. Jeez, how many women you think boss lets us keep around here?"


	15. Five Doors Down

**A/N: Can I just say how much I love you guys? Thank you so much for all the reviews! B T Dubbs, I have a new fanfic out called "Blake and Batgirl". A girl from our world gets transported into Gotham and becomes (gasp) Batgirl! Didn't see that one coming did ya? I know it sounds cliché and overused, but give it a chance please :) It won't just be a romance, there's going to be a lot of action as well!**

**Today, Mistah J is gonna answer your replies!**

**1) writer's legend: Well I couldn't make it ****_easy_****. You see, most people will do...****_whatever_****, just to save their own skins. Idealists, though. They are annoying. They're those people who'd give up their lives for any Jane Doe walking down the street. I had to put my tiger in a position where she ****_couldn't_**** save the world. Because life doesn't work that way. As for an, uh, "ulterior motive"? No. That requires planning. Do I ****_look_**** like a guy with a plan? And your…confusion. I like that. Mother always said, "confusion leads to chaos!" Oh, my ****_insane_**** author-friend ****_thanks you_**** for the compliment on Aiden's background. Personally, I think he's a ****_bit_**** loony. Just a bit.**

**2) katielouise10x: Eh, I ****_like_**** your "animated reviews". They remind me a bit of myself. Of course her interpretation of me was spot-on, who do you think gives her inspiration? Again, author-lady thanks you. She's too happy. Maybe I should put a ****_permanent_**** smile on her face…**

**3) Queen of sharks: You think a story loves you? And you're trying to hug it ****_back_****? Little advice: ****_don't_**** talk like that around these parts. People will think you're cuh-****_razy_****!**

**4) Skylark Potter: ****_I_**** can't wait to see who she saves either… I'm putting my money on that she tries to save them all. It seems like something tiger would do. Speaking of such, I should ****_probably_**** make sure she's not doing that now…**

Chapter 15:

"So, tell me, tiger. Before you talk to any of them. Who ya planning to pick _so far_?" The Joker questioned as he half-drug her down the hall.

Sofia didn't answer and he continued. "I feel like you're gonna pick the kid. You know I'm not above killing a kid. But you know who _I_ think you should pick?"

"Enlighten me." Sofia scoffed, and he "accidentally" dragged her too quickly and made her stumble. He hummed a song softly, and she recognized the tune. "Your Song", by Elton John. The one she'd danced to with Aiden before they nearly…

"_I_ think you should blow 'em all sky-high. After all, you're only allowed two, and you're into fairness. You don't wanna choose favorites, right? And you can't choose them all, so…"

Sofia stopped walking and looked him dead in the eyes. "I will _not _sentence more people than necessary."

He held his hands up in mock surrender, thought they were still on her wrists. "_Just_ a suggestion."

"A suggestion I will not take." She deadpanned and he scowled.

"Uh, _killjoy_ much?" he licked his lips.

"_Killer_, much?" she countered and he winked.

"You, uh, _know it_." He continued to drag Sofia through the uncharted warehouse basement until they came to a small hallway. It was dark and dank, with questionable red fluids dried and cracking on the walls.

A single, flickering light, allowed Sofia to see five doors. Each had a different word on it. She pulled away from him as she made out the words.

The first was a purple door that read "Jester". The one across from it was green, and the word "Bozo" was inscribed in it. The third was also purple, and said "Harlequin". She crossed the hall to read the name on the green fourth, which was "Clown". The final, at the end of the short hallway, was both green and purple, and read "Joker".

Turning to him, she asked in a whisper. "What is this?"

"You _wanted_ to talk to them, am I correct? I'm just giving you a _separate_ room for each."

"How will I know who's in which?"

"You, uh, _won't_. Just choose…_whichever_, to go in. Except for mine. Go into that _last_. That's where you'll… _decide_. Get it? Oh, and you only have five minutes with each. I don't like to be kept waiting."

"Wait, you said I have 24 hours!" she exclaimed angrily.

"I never said what those 24 hours were for!" he reminded, chuckling.

He turned on his heel and left, and for a moment she considered escape; but just a moment. No doubt, he had one of the remaining goons patrolling. Besides, she couldn't navigate an unknown place- especially in the dark.

Sighing with defeat, she decided to go in the order she'd seen them. Sofia opened the door marked "Jester" and prepared for the worst.

* * *

"Hey." A soft voice whispered in his ear and James Gordon jumped. His amused wife stood behind him with her hands on her hips.

"Jeez, don't do that!" he whined and she chuckled lowly, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"That scary, am I?" she questioned lightly with a sparkle in her eyes. He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Terrifying." He murmured, returning the hug and kissing the top of her head.

She stroked his cheek lovingly, and then pointed to an amount of food on his desk. "I brought you some dinner, since it's ten. And don't tell me you've eaten. I know when you haven't eaten."

"You know me too well." He grinned.

"That's why you married me." She replied, and grinned back.

"I don't know, there were probably more reasons…" he mused.

"Probably," Barbara agreed. "But we're focusing on this one right now."

"Whatever you say."

They set up the dinner-for-two on Gordon's desk in comfortable silence. As the commissioner took a seat, his wife asked "So how's the Joker search going?"

"Not very well. Honestly though, this is the best time period in Gotham with the Joker on the loose. He hasn't committed many terrible crimes. A few bank robberies, (mob banks, of course) but the only thing I'm focused on right now is Sofia Roselle's kidnapping. He hasn't given us any ransom demands, no information. It's like he doesn't _want_ to give us a chance to find her."

"Does he usually?"

Gordon let out a chuckle, and Barbara cocked her head as if to say _what?_

"There is no _usually_ with him. The man is almost completely unpredictable. I just assumed that he enjoys showing us how well he can beat us, even when we have the advantage. But I forgot that I can't just _assume_ things with this guy." Gordon put his head in his hands as Barbara rubbed his shoulders.

"Come home. You've been here all day. It's eight-thirty!"

He lifted his head exhaustedly. "I can't just 'come home', Barb. I need to work on this, I need to catch him!"

"Hey," she whispered soothingly. "He's not going anywhere. This'll all be here tomorrow for you to work on. You need to rest, maybe even take a day off."

"I'll come home, but I can't take tomorrow off. I've got a meeting with Mr. Wayne." He told her.

Mrs. Gordon raised an eyebrow. "Bruce Wayne? What for?"

"Ms. Roselle was his personal assistant and close friend. I daresay he'd go any lengths to find her, especially after what the Joker did to Rachel Dawes."

She nodded. "Rachel was such a sweet girl…"

Gordon nodded grimly. "Wayne loved her."

"Are he and Sofia Roselle… romantically involved?" she asked, but he just shrugged.

"With all the women Bruce Wayne has at his fingertips… who can tell?"

* * *

As Gordon pulled up to the restored Wayne Manor, he was struck at how much it looked like the original. Of course, he'd only been to the original only a few times, but he could tell that it had been rebuilt brick-by-brick. The Palisades held the nicest houses in Gotham, of course, but the Wayne's house had always been the best. Gordon assumed that a young Bruce Wayne had gotten lost in it many times before growing old enough to remember.

Gordon shook his head at the memory of Bruce the night of his parents' murders. The boy had been so frightened, so traumatized… The experience had, undoubtedly, turned him into the playboy he was today; never being alone, but never growing close to anyone. Gordon pitied him. Wayne fell in love with one girl, and she was blown up. He couldn't imagine what it'd be like if his own family was slaughtered. The closest he'd gotten to that was when Harvey Dent almost killed Jimmy.

Gordon turned the keys to shut off the car and grabbed some papers with interview questions. Hopefully, Wayne would have some answers that would lead to progression in the case. Exiting the car, Gordon walked up to the door and rang the bell. Within a few seconds, an elderly man answered the door. The commissioner had only met Alfred once before, but he remembered how kindly the butler was.

"Hello, Commissioner. Mr. Wayne's been expecting you. If you'll follow me into the parlor…" Alfred said. The commissioner nodded at him with a smile, and trailed him through the mansion. It was odd; the manor looked large on the outside, but was even larger in the interior. Alfred stopped at a door and motioned for the commissioner to enter.

Sitting in a desk chair was a shell of the man Gordon once knew. Wayne was very pale, and looked unhealthily thin. His face was covered in the beginning of a beard, and his eyes were dead, hollow. The man looked like a zombie.

"Mr. Wayne." He shook Bruce's hand.

"Commissioner." Bruce returned the shake.

"This shouldn't take long; you just need to answer a few questions about Ms. Roselle." Gordon explained. Bruce nodded and gestured for the police commissioner to sit.

"How long has Ms. Roselle been working for you?"

"Two years." Wayne replied and waited for the next question.

"Did she ever express any feelings of paranoia, or give you reason to believe she _knew_ the Joker was after her?"

Bruce shook his head. "She always seemed so happy, she definitely didn't expect this. And she definitely wasn't acting."

"Do you believe that she and the Joker are in league with each other?"

"Absolutely not, he killed one of her best friends."

"Miss Dawes."

The billionaire froze, and then nodded, though it wasn't framed as a question.

"At your last party, the Joker attended with Ms. Roselle as a cover, correct?"

"Yes."

"Did she mention where the Joker had been keeping her?"

"No, one of his henchmen went as her 'date'."

"Did anyone see the car in which she was brought to the party?"

"I don't think so."

The Commissioner nodded. "That's all for now, Mr. Wayne."

He shook the man's hand and turned to leave when he heard Bruce say "Please find her, commissioner."

Gordon put a reassuring hand on Wayne's shoulder. "I will." And he left the room.


	16. The Choice

**A/N: Based on the responses, I'm guessing you guys were pretty pleased with the chapter (and the Joker answering your replies- something he'll be doing a lot now). Thank you for everything guys! Keep on being awesome! BTW, this is my longest chapter yet! **

**Replies (By Joker and Smiele- Abbreviated 'J' and 'S')**

**1) writer's legend: J: Ya know kid, it's a good thing you changed hero into idol in that statement. Nice save. And I like that. ****_I'm not crazy. I'm a high-functioning, self-controlled psychopath._**** Being sadistic ****_IS_**** fun. Unfortunately, the Commish and Batsy have a different… ****_perspective_**** than me. Don't thank me. I like people appreciating silently. Which I'm sure you'll do. And if I'm your inspiration, I recommend a good psychologist. Not a psychiatrist. ****_They_**** just shoot you up with any drug so long as you can't tell your left from your right (not that most people can do that anyway). Also, look what happens to Arkham's psychiatrists. Two of ****_them_**** became the patients. I ****_know_**** I'm awesome. If I wasn't, you wouldn't be reading this, would ya?**

**S: Thank you so much! I love hearing your reviews! Here's the update!**

**2) Queen of sharks: J: I suggest reading the fourth and fifth sentences of above review. If that doesn't apply, read the 11****th****, 12****th****, 13****th****, 14****th****, and 15****th****. Those ****_all_**** would work for a crazy.**

**3) TheRabidWriter: S: Haha, I got you guys to call him Mister J! **

**J: Excuse me, but I ****_believe_**** I was called a dickbiscuit? If I were you, I'd take a little more…****_precaution_****, with what I call villains. Specifically Rogues. Specifically ****_me_****. I can take a joke, but ****_every_**** now and then I tend to get a ****_bit_**** hot under the collar.**

**S: A bit? If someone calls you crazy, you flip out. Or at ****_least_**** you get mad.**

**J: And ****_that's_**** because I'm not crazy. I'm not.**

**S: *Rolls eyes* Whatever you say, Mistah J.**

**J: Do ****_not_****, call me that. ****_She_**** called me that, and it took every ounce of my willpower not to bash in her head. Which I did eventually, anyways.**

**S: Charming, isn't he?**

**4) katielouise10x: S: Isn't it funny how we were JUST talking about you being called Mistah J**

**and Katie here just did it?**

**J: HI-frickin-larious.**

**S: I can only assume how reassuring that must be to remind Mistah J-**

**J: I hate you.**

**S: -of himself. Thank you so much! And my story is in love with you too. My story loves everyone who loves it.**

**J: How ****_sweet_****.**

**S: Oh, shut it, J. I wish I could say what's gonna happen with the hostages, but then ****_he'd_**** hear and probably try to change it. Or blow it up. Or both.**

**J: Probably both.**

**S: Thank you, I'm trying to drag it out for you guys because I don't want it to end too quickly. Don't worry, a LOT more is gonna go down before the end.**

**J: Oh joy.**

**S: Thank you so much! **

**5) Skylark Potter: J: ****_I_**** can't wait to see who she picks either. I think she should just…ya know, blow 'em all up, or something.**

**S: Thank you so much Skylark! I can't wait to keep the story going! Oh, and Mistah J?**

**J: I'm going to blow you up, but what?**

**S: She's not going to blow them all up. That's the type of thing ****_you_**** would do.**

**J: We're more ****_alike_**** than she realizes.**

**6) Roc2Roll: J: Fluff? What is ****_fluff_****? Like fat kids or something?**

**S: *Rolls eyes* You are a sad excuse for a human being, Joker. And ****_fluff_**** is random babbling parts to the story that don't really need to be there but are fun to write anyway.**

**J: Uh, ****_sad_****? Smiley, in case you haven't ****_noticed_**** I'm a happy guy, you see? I'm ****_always_**** smiling!**

**S: Smiley? Ugh, never mind. Roc2Roll, there will be a little fluff here and there to add on to the story, but something interesting will usually always be happening.**

**7) CuteSango007: J: Well ****_someone's_**** a bit of a spaz, aren't we?**

**S: Don't be mean. Lol, I loved your reviews. You seem kinda quirky, like me! I'm impressed.**

**J: The only thing that impressed me was the fact that she was reviewing during school.**

**S: Hey, I'm impressed with that too! I mean, you're not ****_supposed_**** to do that and all, but it's probably better than whatever class you were in. And sometimes, you need to break the rules.**

**J: Or blow them to smithereens.**

**S: Wonderful life lessons, J.**

Chapter 16:

Sofia was right about one thing. When she entered the room, she was attacked…with _hugs_.

"_Sofia!"_ Lilly squealed with joy, looking up from Sofia's stomach to talk to the only slightly taller female. "He told me you were coming soon, but he wouldn't say when!"

Sofia furrowed her brow at the six-year old. She had been kidnapped, why was she so…._happy_? "Who told you that, sweetie?" she asked, but felt like she already knew the answer.

"The smiley clown!" The young girl replied as if it were obvious, motioning a Glasgow with her fingers.

Glancing the girl over, Sofia found no bruises, no cuts, no sign of…_abuse_, no physical damage. The little girl looked as healthy as she'd ever been. It made Sofia wonder what the child had been told about her situation.

Crouching on one knee, her eyes searched all over Lilly's face. Thinking carefully, she phrased the next question as lightly as possible.

"Lilly, can you tell me why we're here? The…_smiley clown_ said that it was a surprise for me."

But the young girl just shook her head. "He said I wasn't allowed to know the surprise either. But he said that it's gonna be blessed."

Sofia arched a brow. "You mean the _best_?"

"No," Lilly whined. "He said, 'Lilly, I promise it's gonna be a blessed'!"

Sofia's eyes filled with understanding. "Did he maybe say it's gonna be a _blast_?"

Lilly tilted her head, and then shrugged. "I guess so."

Sofia brushed back Lilly's hair silently. The clown had at least enough morality not to alert the girl of the danger she was in. She made a mental note to thank him- she could put her pride aside for a moment. In truth, Sofia wanted nothing more than to comfort the younger female, but she could not let the clown's one attempt to be ethical go to waste.

All too soon, her minutes with Lilly ended, and Sofia was heart- broken. Mark came in to get her, and the woman knew it was time to go. When she reached the doorway though, Lilly's voice halted her progression.

"Sofia, when will I see you again?" came the girl's voice. The question swam through Sofia's mind. She knew she wouldn't be back. Would she ever see the girl again? Most likely not. She knew that Lilly was one of the two she had to choose. The child's life had barely begun; it couldn't be taken from her at such a young age.

Sofia turned around and walked over to the child, placing a finger under her chin. "I'm not sure, kiddo. But I'll tell you what;" she paused, not wanting to break the girl's delusion. "If you're a good girl, I'll probably be seeing you a lot sooner."

Mark cleared his throat, and Sofia enveloped Lilly in a giant hug. "Bye, baby."

"Bye, Sofia. See you soon!" said Lilly in a voice as equally cheerful as when Sofia had entered. With one last squeeze, the young woman let go and allowed Mark to escort her from the room.

When the door shut, Mark turned to her. "You can go in whichever you want next."

Sofia ignored the clear dismissal, and instead questioned. "He didn't tell her?" Mark shook his head. As Sofia pushed open the door marked "Harlequin", she decided that ignorance really was bliss.

And she tried to remember what bliss was like.

* * *

Gordon paced outside the interrogation room, in an all-too-familiar scene. Inside the gray room, Batman was grilling one of the Joker's lackeys, who'd been brought into custody after the fiasco at Wayne Manor. The man, who they'd found with only a sliver of life left and his tongue cut out after the party, was given some paper to write his answers on. He was, of course, given crayons to write with. During the Joker's first week at Arkham, he'd broken a pencil in half and shoved both ends in the ears of an unsuspecting nurse. Some patients could make a weapon out of anything it seemed.

The Commissioner looked into the room nervously through the one-way mirror. The man had been mostly cooperative so far, but it was obvious he was withholding information by the Caped Crusader's demeanor.

Inside the room, Batman was becoming frustrated with the answers the goon had given so far. He'd willingly told his name and all personal information, but he'd not reveal the whereabouts of the Joker or Sofia.

"Where is he?" The Dark Knight growled again, and then waited as the man wrote out another answer, most likely protecting the information.

**_I already told you, I can't tell you that. He'll kill me!_**

"We can put you in protective custody."

**_And by protective custody, I suppose you mean a cozy little cell in Blackgate?_**

Batman ground his teeth. "You're a criminal who worked for the Joker. Be thankful that we're not just handing you over to him so he'll realize you aren't dead." If the man could have laughed, he would have.

**Give me a break Batman. You may have killed Dent, but you wouldn't just hand someone over to the Joker. You ARE better than that right? Or would you sink that low too?**

By this point, the Dark Knight had become so angry that he could almost feel steam coming out of his ears. This man obviously did not believe that he could be protected, and until he did, information would not be given. He'd hold the goon there all night if possible, but he knew that information was required soon.

"Listen to me," he growled menacingly, in a different tone than before; a dangerous one, which had the henchman listening. "If you do not tell me _where_ he is and _what_ he is planning to do, I can promise that you'll be in that cell in Blackgate for a lot longer than if you gave us leverage over a Rogue."

The man thought it over. On one hand, if he gave up the information the clown would most likely come after him to finish him off for good. On the other hand, giving up the information could get him a lesser term at the Penitentiary, and save him from the Bat's wrath. Plus, with the right connections, he could easily escape Blackgate and get his revenge on Sofia, on that little bitch whose fault it was he could no longer talk. The Bat didn't need to know his new outlook of the girl.

**Diamond Theater. The place got shut down a few years ago after the lease was up, and he bought it.**

Batman let out a silent breath. "The Commissioner will talk to you about possible sentence shortening." He pointed and the goon turned his head in the direction of the one-way mirror. The man turned back to face the bat, but he'd already gone. Andrew sat and patiently waited for a time when he'd have his revenge.

* * *

Sofia's time with Delanie had mostly been made of the two girls crying into each other's arms. She also had not been bound and gagged, but bruises speckled her body and she looked pale. Soon enough, the Joker's first captive found that her friend hadn't been living with the same commodities she had.

Soon after being taken, she'd been thrown to some of the Joker's new men, along with Conor, Mark, and Alek. Each had had their way with Delanie, and blood was crusted on her legs. Apparently, the Joker had not set a "hands-off" rule on the newest female. Sofia tried to comfort her, but it was even harder when she had to explain what was going on. Delanie-strong, determined Delanie- broke down into tears, and made Sofia promise that she'd choose anyone but her. Sofia protested, and said that she wouldn't make that promise. That had made her cry even harder.

Her session with Aiden, who'd been in the room marked "Bozo", wasn't very different. He _had_ been gagged, but Sofia quickly untied the bandana. Apparently, he'd been too talkative. Aiden, unlike the two previous hostages, was covered in bruises, cuts, and any other imaginable wound.

"Sofia," he pleaded, love still in his eyes after all those years. "Choose the girls, okay? That little one- she hasn't even had a chance to _live_ yet, and your friend Delanie deserves the rest of her life. Jack and I- we'll be okay. He'd agree with me, I think."

She hugged him. "How does he expect me to choose, Aiden? I can't kill you or any of them off! Hell, I wouldn't even be able to sign _his_ death sentence! I can't just condemn two of you!" She broke down, sobbing into his arms.

"Sof," he used his pet name for her and she looked up. "I loved you. I still do."

"Aiden…" she began but he held up a hand to stop her.

"I know you didn't and don't feel the same way. But I love you like a friend too, okay? And friends are supposed to help out friends, which is why I'm giving you permission to choose me to die. And I don't want you feeling one bit guilty, okay?" he pleaded.

She only sobbed and hugged him harder, and he relished in her touch. It was the touch of the only girl he'd loved, and the only girl he'd ever love. If he died by her hand…well, he couldn't think of a better way to go.

"I'm going to fight for you." She whispered. "I'm going to fight for all of you." She vowed, although she wasn't sure how helpful that vow would be. Aiden brushed her hair out of her eyes and tried to get her to smile for him, just one last time.

"You were never much of a fighter, Sof. Maybe you should just leave it to an old veteran like me." he suggested, pulling back from her so their eyes met. She let out a strangled laugh as he wiped away her tears.

"I know you don't love me the way I love you, sweetie, but if all else fails, consider me, okay?" he requested and she nodded. Giving him a kiss on the cheek, she exited the room, shaking with sadness. Aiden watched her go and sighed to himself. He'd die a happy man, he decided.

Unbeknownst to both of them, the Joker had watched the whole exchange. And he didn't like it. Not. One. Bit.

* * *

Sofia stopped outside of the room marked "Clown", obviously Jack's. She knew she was early leaving Aiden's but she'd done the same after Delanie's, after she'd found what "the boys" had done to her friends. The term was no longer endearing, and while she tried to remind herself that they worked for the Joker, not her, she still found herself hating every one of them for what they'd done so far, and what was yet to come. If Aiden had been covered with injuries for being "talkative", she'd hate to see what happened to Jack, who had a tendency to mouth off.

Once the last of the tears had been wiped away, Sofia made an itinerary list for her time with Jack, most of which would be begging on her knees for forgiveness, and for him to hear her side of the story. Those lonely years, when she didn't know whether he was alive… they were a living hell. On the outside, she was pretty little Sofia Roselle, the epitome of popular. Inside, she was dying.

It was like that the second time he left, but after three years, she'd realized that she had to move on, and only kept a small amount of hope that he'd return. After she'd seen Jack at the dance, she realized that the only reason she'd ever indulged in Aiden's appeals was because it reminded her of Jack's persistent persona.

And now, after all this time, she'd finally see Jack again, and she wasn't sure she could let him go a third time. He was intoxicating to her. Taking a nervous breath, she pushed opened a door, expecting the worst.

"Jack, I-" she began but stopped as his lips crashed down upon hers. She willingly kissed him back, snaking her fingers into his longish hair and closing her eyes. She'd missed him so much, and was disappointed when he broke away from her and quickly pulled up his bandana.

"Still robbing trains, I see?" she asked sarcastically, but she was alight with joy. Her smile faded quickly. "I'm so sorry and if you'll just let me explain-"

"Shh." He hushed her crushing her small frame into his towering one. "No apologies, okay? We'll talk about the past sometime in the future, okay?"

She laughed hollowly. "I thought you'd hate me." She admitted and he gave her a pointed look.

"In. The. Future!" He demanded and she shook her head.

"There might not be a future for you, or for me, or for us! The Joker is-"

"-Making you choose who dies and who flies. I know already." He finished her sentence and her mouth hung open.

"How'd you know?" she questioned incredulously.

"You mean _besides_ your ungodly loud mouth?" he questioned and she scowled, squeaking when he pulled her into a hug quickly, laughing while he did it.

"I only heard snippets, but with what I heard and with the situation I was in, it wasn't too hard to figure out." Jack's eyes grew cold as he let her go. "The clown calls you Rosie-girl. Why?" he inquired accusingly.

"I don't know, Jack," she responded tiredly. "He knows so much about me- it's like, he's _stalked_ me or something."

"Did he hurt you?" Jack asked, and she blinked at the sudden course change in their conversation.

"N-no," she stuttered. "I mean, not much. He was rougher at the beginning than he has been recently. Well, when I tried to leave with Batman he hit me a bit, but that was my own stupidity, I shouldn't have-"

"He _hit_ you?" Jack hissed and she nodded, but tried to calm him down.

"Well yeah, he did that quite a bit, but I'm okay, it's just because I did something stupid-"

"STOP SAYING THAT! HE HAD NO RIGHT TO LAY A FINGER ON YOU!" Jack bellowed and Sofia hushed him frantically.

"Jack, please stop! He'll hear! It wasn't that bad it was mainly my fault, just me being-"

"Don't you _dare_, call yourself stupid. Your actions don't justify that _freak's_."

"Don't call him that, he doesn't like being called that." The words were out of her mouth before she could think, and Jack looked at her with disbelief.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't take your boyfriend's _feelings_ into account. You are _soooo_ right! He's not a freak; he's a _real _stand-up guy!" Jack ranted and Sofia shrank back.

"He's not my boyfriend." She muttered and Jack laughed humorlessly.

"He's got you brainwashed, Sofia, and you don't even know it!"

"Isn't that what brainwashed is?" she took a weak crack at a joke and he glowered.

"He has you _wound_, so tightly around his finger. He's _evil!_"

"And you don't think I know that? Why, you're right, Jack. It must be Stockholm Syndrome, and I'm just _falling in love _with a genocidal terrorist! Yeah, that must be it. The way he _killed my uncle_ is sending me _swooning!_" She lashed out, each word dripping with venomous sarcasm, along with a previously unknown hostility.

Jack blanched. "Sofia…" he pleaded, but she wouldn't answer him. "Rosie-girl?" At that point she broke down into his arms.

"You…Don't…Know…How…_Hard…_It's…Been." She gasped between sobs, and he stroked her hair.

"I know it's been hard on you, I'm so sorry."

"What did I do, Jack? Why'd you leave the first time?" she asked.

"If you think it was your fault, think again. You were the only reason I had to stay, and eventually someone gave me a reason to leave."

"A reason that was more important than me." She stated, but he shook his head like it was a question.

"No! They'd have hurt you too, if they found out about you. I had to leave for your own good, until they all forgot about me or were killed by their enemies."

"Who, Jack?"

"People who'll never bother us again." He replied, ending the discussion and pulling her into his warm body tighter. Sofia let out a content sigh and snuggled into his chest.

"I missed you so much," He murmured softly into her hair, the bandana being the wall from kissing the top of her head as she snuggled close. "I can't believe I have to give you up again when he kills me."

Sofia furrowed her brow and looked up at him. "I never said who I was picking yet."

Jack smiled knowingly. "Choose Delanie and Lily. They deserve to live. Aiden and I can handle ourselves."

"Why, 'cause you're big, manly men?" she taunted, elbowing him lightly. That did not prevent the sadness behind her eyes from showing.

"I wish he'd let me give myself up for all four of you...wait! He never said I couldn't! I'll talk to him, maybe he'll let me-"

"No."

"What?"

"Absolutely not."

"But Jack-"

"_No_, Sofia." He replied sternly.

"Why not?"

"Because I won't accept your sacrifice."

"Then he'll kill you too, and the whole thing would be counterproductive!"

"Exactly, so now you can't or I die anyway."

"You're impossible." She relented as she kissed where his lips would be on the cloth.

"Time to go, princess." Mark said. Funny, she hadn't heard him open the door, yet there he was in the doorway. Her time with Jack had flown by too quickly.

"No, just give me a bit longer, please!" At that point, she'd completely forgotten all that he'd done to Delanie, she just knew that she had to stay with Jack, or he'd be gone soon. She couldn't choose between the four, but she had a feeling that the Joker would choose Jack, based on Sofia and the latter's closeness.

"I'll miss you." She said, her voice cracking with hurt as Mark dragged her out. Jack glared daggers at the man for a moment, and then turned kind eyes to Sofia.

"I love you, Rosie-girl."

The door shut before she had a chance to say she requited the emotion.

"Mark!" she exclaimed, clawing at his wrist to get him to let go of her.

"You know the rules, princess. Besides, it didn't seem like you minded when you left the last two early."

"Because I couldn't see you all right after that. After Delanie told me what you all did to her… how _could_ you?" she voiced accusingly and he raised a brow at her.

"Sofia, you need to get something straight. We're criminals. We work for the _Joker_. There is a hell of a lot more things we could do than rape some random whore." At those words, Sofia snapped. She slashed her nails across his face, making him bleed.

"Bitch!" he hissed, using his free hand to try and stop the blood flow.

"If you _ever_, talk about her that way again, you filthy piece of shit, I swear to God, I will-"

"Ahem." A voice interrupted Sofia's threat, and the two looked to the right to see an angry- looking Joker leaning against his doorframe.

"Sofia, why don't you step into my office, I'll be with you in a second." He more commanded than requested, and she went without a fuss. As the door closed, she heard the sound of flesh hitting flesh, and insane laughter.

"Now, Marky, didn't anyone tell you it was _rude_ to call a lady a _bitch_?" he asked as if he were talking to a child. More beating sounds and cackling flooded the hallways, making Sofia shiver. The worst was when the beatings stopped. She heard screams, and a thick, tearing sounds, like leather was being ripped. More screaming occurred, and then silence.

She peaked out the door to see the Joker talking in a low voice to one of his newbie employees, a dead Mark at their feet. A full Glasgow grin was carved into his face, and a knife was protruding from his mouth.

Sofia ran over to a garbage can in the dimly lit room and threw up profusely, until the entire contents of her stomach were emptied. Weakly, she wiped her mouth on her sleeve (thankfully not much remained on her lips) and she slid back into a purple chair in front of a desk. Something gleamed under a desk lamp; it was the Joker's switchblade. He wouldn't be expecting it when he came in, she could just take it and when he walked through the door she could end the madness-

Gasping, she retracted the hand she involuntarily put out to take the knife. She couldn't commit murder, not even if it was the Joker. As she sat there waiting, she mentally cursed herself out for being such a coward.

"_Oh, Dollface!" _the Joker called eerily as he stepped inside. He wouldn't let her know it, but he was surprised that his knife hadn't been moved. He'd left it there to bait her, to see what it would take until he could bring her down off of her high horse and into the pits.

She didn't look up. She couldn't bear to face him after what she'd just seen.

"Uh, _Dolllll?_ Anybody home?" he waved a hand in front of her face, but she didn't flinch.

"You just _slaughtered_ him. Like he was an animal." She spoke hollowly.

"He was- a _pig_," he chuckled, but she gave no response that she heard him. "You see," he continued. "I can't have _men_ who don't…respect what is mine. And you are mine. My girl. And if people don't _respect_ my girl, they are disrespecting me. And that just. Won't. Do." He nodded along with his words, as if it were obvious.

With still no response from her, he sneered. "You could at least thank me for keeping your…_younger friend_, out of the chaos. I could have hurt her…made her _scream_!" He shouted the last word and Sofia jumped, looking up at him. She could tell that he'd just touched up his war paint.

"T-thank you. For not telling her."

The Joker raised a pleased brow, then bowed, swirling his hands in circles as he did so. "Anything for my _girl_." He grinned, wrapping an arm around her, and she cringed, thinking he was about to hit her. This made him mad.

"Hey, look at me. Hey!" He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "Did you flinch because you thought I'd _hit you?_"

She didn't reply.

"Answer me, _So-fi-a_." He drug out her name and she looked up at him nervously.

"Y-yes."

"And _why_ would you _think_ I'd _hit you_?"

"I'm not sure, you're just kinda unpredictable and-"

He burst out laughing. "Kinda…. Unpredictable!" he exclaimed, guffawing and slapping his knees. To Sofia, it just looked like he was having a seizure.

"Oh, Rosie-girl. I'm _completely_ unpredictable! And you know that. So what's the real reason?" He put his head in his hand and batted his lashes in mock anticipation.

"I just…look, I don't know when you're just gonna…go off. And you were really mad last night when we got back from Crane's, and I wasn't sure if you were still mad at me…" she trailed off, thinking back. Had they really only been at Crane's last night? It seemed like it had been a lifetime.

"Uh, listen, tiger. I'm not one for holding grudges. _Usually_. In this case, I won't. But only because it's _you-oo_." He sang, lightly tapping her nose. Her lips twitched as she tried to hold back a smile, which made him grin a bit.

"So, who are you picking?" he asked with fake curiosity and all remnants of her smile disappeared.

She took in a deep breath. "Okay, I have a proposition. And I just want you to hear me out before answering." He raised a brow. "Please?" He sighed theatrically and gestured out with his hand that she had the floor as he plopped down into a chair across from her.

"Okay. You don't just let two go. You let them all go." He opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off. "Just- please let me finish?" He nodded grumpily.

"You let them all go. And in exchange for the other two lives…you get mine. You kill me instead." She put forward.

"I thought you told your buddy _Jack_-" he snarled the name. "That you wouldn't _sacrifice _yourself for him."

"Technically, I never said that…I just said he was impossible." She countered. The Joker grinned.

"You sly little minx! I just want to point out one thing though, small thing, uh _he_, might just put his life out there in exchange for _yours_." The Joker pointed out.

"Then deny him that," she responded quickly. It was at that point she noticed the darkness behind the Joker starting to move, and she wondered if she was losing it. "He'd be unhappy in a world without me. Don't you _like_ making people unhappy?"

He tilted his head left to right, as if thinking copiously. "Hmm. Mm. Huh. Ahhhh, No. You see, I already told you tiger. _You_, are just too much fun, and until you _stop_ being so…_exciting_, you're staying here. And I have a feeling you'll stay exciting for a _loooong _time. A _really_, long time."

By now, Sofia saw the darkness shift closer. She didn't know what it was, but she'd worry about that later. Now, she was just worried about saving her friends.

"Joker," she started softly, catching his attention. "I have one more deal for you."

The shadows moved closer.

"If you let my friends go-"

And closer.

"I promise you-"

They didn't quite blend with the rest of the darkness at this point.

"I will stay here."

The odd shape came even closer, but it moved slowly so not to be detected.

"I will not try to run away."

The shape was more defined.

"I will not leave."

Sofia could tell what, or rather _who_ it was by this point.

"I will not be any trouble."

Sofia kept her eyes on the moving shadows, which she realized now was Batman, for a moment too long. As the Joker was about to turn to see what she was gawking at, Sofia distracted him in the only way she could think of.

Latching on to his shirt collar, she pulled him close to her and kissed him passionately. He caught on quickly, and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in. In a snap, he was out of her arms and pinned on the floor, a look of shock on his face. It quickly pulled into a grin when he realized that she had a hand over her mouth.

He'd think it was because she was repulsed by her actions if not for the confused recognition that flashed through her eyes. To be sure of her suspicions, Sofia mouthed an impossible name. The Joker replied by licking his lips and nodding rapidly, then grunting as Batman flipped him over and bound him.

Then, the Bat turned to Sofia and she focused on him, though she was aware of the clown's eyes still on her. "The cops will be here any second." His statement was emphasized by the pounding footsteps coming from above.

"Which means you need to go." She finished for him and he nodded.

"Will you be okay?" the Caped Crusader at concern. Her eyes flickered to the prone Joker and she nodded, smiling grimly.

"I've been through worse." She answered. The footsteps grew louder, and Sofia turned towards the door. She turned back, and he was gone. The Joker was about to say something, when almost instantly the GCPD burst through the door, led by Commissioner James Gordon. He motioned with his hand for four cops to get the madman, and then jogged over to Sofia. His eyes searched her for anything that'd require medical attention, but she just stuck out a hand.

"Nice to meet you, Commissioner."

He smiled at her. "You too, Ms. Roselle."

She suddenly remembered her friends. "Commissioner, there are some other hostages here-"

"They are all safe." He assured her. "I had some of my men take them outside to the squad cars. I'm afraid that before you go home, you'll need to go to the station."

"Oh, she's coming with me?" the Joker asked, bouncing up and down like a child. The Commissioner shook his head and the clown pouted in mock disappointment.

"You're heading straight to Arkham until your trial. Then you'll be sent straight back."

"You never know, Co-_miss-_ioner. I might just be found innocent." He waggled his brows and Gordon snorted.

"And I just might be Batman." The Commissioner countered, making the Joker grin. Placing a comforting arm around Sofia, Gordon led her from the room.

"See ya later, Rosie-girl!" the Joker called, his laughing echoing maniacally behind them. Then, he started singing. "When the world is full of care and every headline screams despair. When all is rape, starvation, war and life is vile. There's a certain thing I do which I shall pass along to you that's always guaranteed to make me smile. I go _loo-oo-ny_ as a light-bulb battered bug! Simply _loo-oo-ny_, sometimes foam and chew the rug! Mister, life is swell in a padded cell; it'll chase those blues away. You can trade your gloom for a rubber room and injections twice a day!..."

After that line, they'd gotten too far away to hear the rest of his song. Sofia felt something sticky on her face, and she used to sleeve to rub off the remnants of Jack's red and black greasepaint from the kiss.


	17. Home Is Where The Harley Is

**A/N: WOW, I REALLY JUST SCREWED WITH YOUR HEADS, DIDN'T I? JACK IS JOKER? JOKER IS JACK? WHAT THE HELL?! I've gotten ****_three_**** reviews in the past five hours! I love you people! And J loves you too, he just won't admit it.**

**Joker: I don't ****_love_**** people. I ****_enjoy_**** their company, and I definitely ****_love_**** their screams and cries, but not them.**

**S: Really? Because according to this, you ****_love_**** your little tiger….****_Jack_****.**

**Joker: Listen, ****_darling_****. I do ****_not_****, want to be called that. If you say that name again, I'll make sure you never say ****_anything_**** again. I'm a man of my ****_word_****.**

**1. Hopej25: J: Well, uh, it's more of a triangle, seeing as I am Jack and Jack is I.**

**S: You ****_just_**** told me not to call you that!**

**J: Well it's okay if ****_I_**** say it. Anyway, I'm planning on making the triangle a line very soon…**

**S: Crap, I don't like the sound of that.**

**J: Just ****_trust_**** me, Smiley. Have I ever steered you wrong?**

**S: Yes. Multiple times.**

**J: Well aren't we just a bundle of laughs?**

**2. Queen of sharks: S: Yay! They apply to me to!**

**J: What applies?**

**S:…The sentences you suggested she read in the last reply?**

**J: When the hell did that happen?**

**S: You… the last chapter…what? Nevermind.**

**3. writer's legend: J: ****_Finally_****, someone who ****_gets it_****. Those psychiatrists at Arkham… they're all one. Big. Joke. They try, they try to ****_cure_**** me. Cure! Like there is something, ****_wrong_**** with me! See, they know that I'm right. That ****_chaos_****, is right. And to them, it's okay if you know it. But if you start spreading the truth- ****_that_**** is what they have a problem with. Because soon enough, with everything thinking my way, their little laws will be cast away like garbage. And they don't like that. They like to have ****_control_****. A little piece of advice for anyone reading: Never give them your minds. Anyone can punch you, or slap you around, or pound your small, insignificant body to a pulp. But you know what you do? You ****_laugh_****. You ****_confuse _****them. Never just, ****_let_**** them in your mind. Never let them know what you're thinking. Smile, and laugh! It makes you unpre-****_dictable_****. And it makes you dangerous. As for the comment about me being a psychiatrist- never. ****_Ever_****. Not gonna happen.**

**S: That's probably just because they wouldn't let you get a license.**

**J: Wanna hear a joke?**

**S: Not really…**

**J: Knock knock?**

**S: Wh-**

**J: Shut up. And it's because of the reasons I gave about psychiatrists above. They're the ****_problem_****. They're the reason that people like me ****_exist_****. To free you all, from this, this ****_lie!_**** And thank you for liking my song.**

**S: You didn't write it, it's from the Killing Joke!**

**J: *Ignoring Smiele* Mark… Marky, Marky, Maaaaaaaaaaaaar-****_kah_****. He, was a bad boy. He did not respect my property, and he was ****_punished_****. You see, the problem with my, uh, ****_hench clowns_****, is that they don't ****_get_**** that I'm in charge, not them. They want to be free spirits? Go work alone. My guys… I ****_own_**** all of them. Well said, like is all a joke! I mean, we're put here for a bit, we get in our kicks while we're young, and then time decides to make ****_us_**** the punch line. Break our backs and lose our vision. So, in a way, I'm ****_helping_**** all those people I kill, the ones dubbed as ****_victims._**** I keep them from becoming the punch line. And Arkham! Oh what ****_fun _****I have there. It's nice to take a little break from the hustle and bustle of your average everyday villainy. The Commish and I'll have ****_such_**** a good time!**

**S: …So following that freaky monologue… Thank you so much! I tried to make a nice lengthy chapter and keep J in character. Keep on reading!**

**J: Could ya ****_get_**** cheesier?**

**4. ChidorixCixBritannia: S: Hi newbie! I like your name, Britannia sounds like a ship! Oh, well of ****_course_**** the police commissioner is Bats. Duh. Lol :)**

**J: Well that would make ****_my_**** life a bit more interesting.**

**S: I'll bet…**

**5. CuteSango007: S: You'll have to excuse him. He learned his manners from criminals.**

**J: Only German class? What do you need to know German for? Do you ****_plan_**** on moving to Germany?**

**S: I totally feel for you, Sango. Last year my Spanish teacher would drone on everyday with the same lecture that went something along the lines of "If you don't do well in Spanish….you won't do well in math….you're all going to fail at life." I blocked out the rest. And no, blowing people up is not nice. *Pointed stare***

**J: For them, maybe, but it's a barrel of laughs for me!**

**S: Happily ever after in Gotham? Only time will tell.**

**J: *Reading review* Haha, she called me sexy. Which is true. Smiley, you think I'm sexy?**

**S: I ****_think_**** that you're an egotist whose condition has just worsened.**

**J: You sound like Dr. Markins. Know what I did to him?**

**S: Lemme guess, you blew him up?**

**J: WRONG, SIR!**

**S: I'm a woman, so-**

**J: I took a pencil. And I ****_snapped _**** it in half, and poised each end ****_ever_**** so carefully by his big old elephant ears-**

**S: I think we get it. Thank you!**

**6. Sleepless .Road: S: The "stage Jack" was an actor. The Joker just took off his makeup to meet Sofia in the "Clown" cell. Get it? Clown? Cause the Joker is a clown?**

**J: *Slow clapping* ****_Braaaaaaaaavo._**** You are ****_soooo_**** smart.**

**S: I can do without the sarcasm. Anyway, the bottom line is that the Joker is Jack.**

**7. katielouise10x: S: LOL enthusiasm! Thank you so much!**

**J: It's a good thing your hat's off. They mess up your hair.**

**S: Okay, "hat's off" means good job, J.**

**J: Hats are still stupid.**

**S: Don't worry; there will be a ****_lot_****, of romance scenes. A. ****_Lot_****. And thanks, I try to twist up the plot so much that only a certain kind of mind will be able to navigate through. It was like "****_Batman_****? What're ****_you_**** doing herr?" (If you've seen "The Californians" skit on SNL, you'd get it). I plan on Sofia and Joker/ Jack having a convo about the past that will hopefully explain some things.**

**J: You ****_plan_****? ****_Plan?!_**** WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT PLANNING?!**

**S: Alright, alright. Don't get your switchblades in a bunch.**

**8. SexyJokerLovers: S: Thanks! I love your story too! And I just read all of your replies; they made me laugh so hard! (in a good way, you're so enthusiastic!) LOL I love how confused you were on the last chapter. And don't worry, I'll write J a way out soon. Even if I didn't, he'd just find a way out.**

**J: Well you know Arkham and its revolving door policy! I'd just like to point out the ****_second_**** person who finds me sexy.**

**S: I'd just like to point out that ****_nobody cares_****.**

**J: Fine, Ms. Cynical Smiley.**

Chapter 17:

**Joker POV**

"Just go loo-oo-ny, like an acid casualty, or a moo-oo-ny, or a preacher on TV! When the human race wears and anxious face, when the bomb hangs overhead, when your kid turns blue it won't bother you. You can smile and nod instead! When you're loo-oo-ny, then you just don't give a fig. Man's so pu-uu-ny, and the universe so big! If you're hurt inside, get certified, and if life should treat you bad, don't get ee-ee-ven, get mad!" The Joker finished his song with much gusto. If not for the straitjacket, he'd have raised his hands to the sides, to bring forth applause.

He waited for a few seconds, and then asked "Aren't you going to clap?" Nothing. "Well since it was obviously _that_ terrible, I'll just practice for the rest of the ride."

Awkward applause met his ears and he grinned. Although he'd only done it on a small scale this time, the Joker loved how easy it was for him to manipulate people. It showed that _he_ was the one in power, that he needn't cower in the not- so- awesome might of the government. They didn't control him; they didn't even have a way of keeping him locked up. It had now been three months since he'd shown just how bad the system was and blown up the MCU.

It had been one month and two days since he'd kidnapped Sofia for the first time. He grinned, remembering her reaction when she realized that he was Jack. Oh, the look on her face! He knew she only kissed him to distract him from the Bat, but he remembered how much passion the kiss had held. She still loved him as Jack, but she'd grown to love him as the Joker- even if she hadn't realized it yet. He'd make her realize it though, just as soon as he got out of Arkham.

He wasn't going to be brought to Blackgate; they already knew he was insane, and he hadn't finished his time in Arkham. He supposed that Judge Haveli would just add time onto his sentence instead of a trial. It'd be too risky for the people, and too easy for him to escape. Honestly though, he didn't want a trial. He gladly admitted to doing everything he did, and his last trial was so. Damn. _Boring_. The prosecutor droned on and on, and the jury was biased- not that he cared. The most interesting part of the whole trial was the fact that his _attorney_ was shaking in fear next to the Clown Prince of Crime.

The Joker sat bouncing up and down next to a young looking cop. He squinted at the man's name tag. "Officer _Berg_. Where have I heard that name?" He tilted his head and looked up to the roof, as if looking for an answer. Smacking his lips together loudly, he laughed. "_I_ remember! You're the cop who almost got put away for attempting to _kill _Coleman Reese. And failing. You tried to _join in_ on my game!"

Berg did not answer, but shifted uncomfortably as every eye was now on him. "How do you-"

"How do I _know_? I _do_ watch the news, ya know. I like to see how I look on the tube." He explained. Silence fell, and the Joker groaned. "You guys…are _so_ boring."

"Quiet, clown." Ordered one of the men, who'd begun to get fed up with the madman's babble.

The Joker sent him a look. "Ah, _no._"

The officer narrowed his eyes. "Listen, if you think that we're gonna put up with your crap, you got another thing-" The armored vehicle lurched to a halt.

"We're _here!_" The Joker sang out, much like he did at the party with Sofia. Unfortunately for him, he was strapped down to the seat and had to wait for the guards to get him out. The one who was unbuckling his right arm had been silent the whole ride. The clown grinned eerily at the orderly, staring at him without blinking. At first the man didn't notice, but the criminal leaned in closer and closer until he was right next to the other man. When he noticed the prisoner, yelped and fell backwards, sending the Joker into a paroxysm of laughter.

He jumped from the van, nearly toppling over because the straitjacket didn't allow him to use his arms to balance himself. Immediately, he was rushed by guards, all very concerned about his staying in Arkham. He snorted. Fat chance that he'd stay _there_ for very long. The orderlies escorted him to his wing. It was technically the wing for the Rogues, but the Scarecrow hadn't been caught again yet so for now, it was all his.

Shortly after getting settled, he saw _Joan_ walk up to a younger blond woman he hadn't noticed before. He grinned. _Fresh meat_ he thought. Oh, he'd love to see the light leave the eyes of the insignificant girl. She stared at him for a moment and he winked, waiting for her fear. Instead she… _blushed_. Looks like he'd just found a way out of Arkham.

"Doctor Harleen Quinzel?" Joan asked, and the blonde turned towards her, replying in a thinly veiled Brooklyn accent.

"Call me Harley, everybody does."

* * *

"Sofia!" A voice called out and she spun around to see Bruce. She ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him close to her. With pity, he felt her shivering from the cold weather. It was only two in the morning at the end of September, after all. He took off his thick coat and wrapped it around her shoulders, ignoring her protests. It was then that she noticed his thinly bristled beard and tousled hair.

"I see you're going for the 'scruffy beggar' look." She observed and he gave her a look, but eventually smiled.

"I heard it's very in style." He drawled sarcastically, making her laugh. "Come on, I'm taking you back to the Manor." He tried to bring her over to the car but she didn't move.

"You mean my apartment?" she asked, and he shifted uncomfortably.

"Your apartment…isn't _your_ apartment anymore. The lease ended while the Joker had you captive and they wouldn't let me pay…" he trailed off, unsure how to continue.

"And my things?" she asked unsteadily.

"I had them moved to the Manor. You can live there for as long as you want."

"I wouldn't want to be a burden, Bruce."

He smirked. "A burden? You've seen how big my house is, right? The only problem I'd be able to think of is if you got lost somewhere and we never found you."

"That's reassuring.," She snorted and he grinned, taking her hand and getting down on a knee. "What are you doing?" she was alarmed, and he laughed.

"Sofia Roselle, will you move in with me so you aren't homeless?" he asked in mock sincerity and she played along.

"Yes. Yes, a million times yes! I thought this day would never come! Oh, I have to call my parents, and-" she collapsed into giggles. It was a good thing that only a few people were left at the scene, because no one had heard their exchange. Except for Commissioner Gordon, that is. He cleared his throat and Sofia turned bright pink.

"Hello, Commissioner." Bruce greeted, ignoring any awkwardness as he stuck out his hand.

"Mr. Wayne." He greeted. "Ms. Roselle, how are you doing? That laughter was from a joke and not a nervous breakdown, right?"

She grinned. "No way. I've gone completely insane." They all laughed, and the Commissioner's look turned to pity.

"I'm going to need to ask you a few questions about your time with the Joker, anything that would give us evidence in a court case for a longer term."

"Do I have to testify in front of the court?"

"No, but that might help extend his sentence."

"I'll do it." She answered quickly, and Bruce and the Commissioner looked at her in shock.

"Sofia, are you sure-" the Prince of Gotham started, but she cut him off.

"Yes. I want him in there as long as possible." Sofia confirmed.

"But he already has multiple life sentences, right Commissioner?" Bruce asked, and Gordon nodded. "A little more time won't make much of a difference."

She turned to him with fire in her eyes, though it was not directed at him. "I won't let him see me afraid. I'm going to stand up there, and I'm going to help lock him up for good."

"Alright," Bruce replied uneasily. "But I'm coming with you."

"Actually, Mr. Wayne," Gordon interjected. "It's going to be a small proceeding. Only a select group of people will be allowed in. Security measures."

"I see," Bruce accepted unhappily. "I'll wait in the courthouse lobby then. Would that be all right?"

"Well, it's technically off limits for the trial, _but_ I think I can make an exception." He smiled and Sofia hugged him, much to his surprise.

"Thanks, Commissioner."

"Ready for the interrogation?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

"Care to tell me how _this_ got in my office?" Dr. Quinzel asked, one hand holding up a rose as she tilted down her head and looked up at the man over her glasses, in a way that said _Really?_

The Joker was lying on his cot, hands behind his head and one ankle crossed over the other. He grinned at her chewing the inside of his cheek nonchalantly. "I _put_, it there." He clicked the "t" in "put".

Even with the thick glass in between them, he could tell she wasn't mad. Just slightly irritated, by the way she put her hands on her hips. That was odd. Most of the doctors freaked out when he broke into their offices. "I think the guards would be interested to know you've been out of your cell."

He batted his hand at the air in disbelief. "If you were _really_ gonna tell, you already would have. You know, _sweets-_" she blushed at his use of a pet name. "I like you. Aaaaaand, I like what I've _heard_ about you. Especially the name. Har-_leen_ Quin-_zel_. Rework it a bit, and we get- _Harley Quinn_."

She shivered at the way he said her name, and then regained her composure. "Like the clown character, harlequin. I know, I've heard it before." She stated. He sat up.

"It's a name that puts a smile on my face. It makes me feel…like there's someone here that I can…_relate_, to." He grinned at her, stretching the grotesque Glasgow farther across his face. She rolled her eyes and began to walk away.

"Someone who might like to hear my _secrets_."

Harleen froze in her tracks and turned around. "Are you joking?"

He pointed at his chest and looked around. "Who, me?"

* * *

Sofia's "interrogation" was a lot easier, and quicker, than she had expected. The questions were pretty general, and most of the time was spent with her summarizing what she'd gone through. It had been hard to speak, but Bruce was there to reassure her.

After a few more questions, they were done. Sofia wasn't sure why, but she didn't tell the force that the Joker was Jack Napier. Not that it'd do anything. They knew who Jonathan Crane was, and he'd was still spraying up Gotham.

"Ugh," Sofia complained as she sat down in the passenger's side of Bruce's most recent Lamborghini- his third to be exact. "Remind me to never commit a crime."

"I don't think it'd be the crime part that annoyed you, it'd more be the arresting." Bruce replied and she shot him a look halfway between amusement and disbelief.

"Mmm." She agreed drowsily. "Can you wake me up when we get there?"

"Sure thing." He answered, but she was asleep before he'd had the chance to say the words.

* * *

Sofia woke up the next morning to sunlight streaming on her face. She rubbed her eyes and panicked at first at the unfamiliar surroundings, when the events of last night rushed back to her. She took in her surroundings. She was in a queen-sized bed with dark blue velvet blankets, and dark blue drapes. The room itself was very large and welcoming. The walls were an off-white color, and the carpet was the same blue as the bed. She saw a robe and slippers by a door which led into the grandest bathroom she'd ever seen.

It was made of beautiful chrome, with little mirrors strategically placed to make shapes such as flowers or butterflies. She stripped down and turned on the tub. Bubbles rose as she grabbed various products and a washcloth from a rack. Putting off cleaning herself for a bit, she let the hot water soak into her body and relax her muscles. It was then that she realized how exhausted she was. Not physically- she had slept a good while since the previous night's excursions. Mentally though, and emotionally, Sofia was completely drained. The event of the past month had been rough, and she wondered if she would ever fully recover.

Sure, she could put on a happy face in public, but she knew that she'd never really be free from the Joker's- and from Jack's- hold on her. The man had haunted her dreams, an odd mixture of the boy she'd loved and the man she feared. That brought up a question deep enough to drive her insane. Did she still love him?

Before she'd realized they were the same person- before their most recent kiss- she'd known that after all this time, she was still in love with Jack. When she'd seen him in the "Clown" cell (a clever clue he made for her), all the old sensations of butterflies and young love crashed down on her, amplified by their desperate situation. She knew she loved Jack. But did she love him as the Joker? That was an answer she didn't have.

_If you don't love him, why did you protect his identity?_ A nagging voice in the back of her mind asked.

_It wouldn't have helped the police. _She thought reasonably. And it was true.

The police would gain no leverage from that, because of all their laws. They wouldn't blackmail him, threaten him, or torture him. They were bound by the law, even more so since the cops had been cleaning up their acts. For once, Sofia understood what the Joker meant when he went on a rant. Rules held people back from what they wanted to accomplish, and he realized that. The problem was that his thoughts stopped at that point, instead of adding that rules kept people humane, and kept the world fair. _Without rules though, there wouldn't be any villains. We'd all be the same._

In her heart, Sofia knew that wasn't the only reason. Yes, he'd killed her uncle, but it was _Jack_, her lost love. Even as the Joker, attraction between them was undeniable, even if it was only slight. It had started towards the end, when he'd first saved her from Crane (or Scarecrow, who could tell?).

Even when he had screamed at her and slapped her and threatened her with a knife, she saw that afterwards he looked… _regretful_. Not like he felt remorse about hurting her, but like he wished he didn't _have_ to. And when he'd kept her from falling off the edge of the balcony in the theater and pulled her close- she felt protected. Not safe, but like he wouldn't let anyone hurt her but him. And that somehow comforted her. God, what was _wrong_ with her?

Sofia decided to ignore the question as she scrubbed her hair and body. Instead her thoughts drifted to her friends. The captured ones, anyway. She hadn't seen any of them since before she was in Jack's cell, and they had already left the station when she got there. She wondered how much Lilly had been told, and if Delanie was at home, and if Aiden had asked to see her…

And that brought the question of Aiden. He'd said he never stopped loving her. He said he'd always be there for her. She knew that she'd never love him with the intensity she'd loved Jack with, but she'd always really liked him, and if she spent the rest of her days with him, she'd be a content woman. She decided to call him up and give him a chance.

Rinsing off and then drying herself, Sofia got out of the tub and put on clothes that sat on the end of her bed. She went downstairs and was greeted with the aroma of eggs and bacon, as opposed to the usual smell of gunpowder and greasepaint. Needless to say, it was a nice change. Alfred was putting her breakfast on a plate and Bruce was sipping some coffee while reading the paper. When he noticed Sofia, he looked up and grinned.

"Looks like our little celebrity is awake." He nodded towards the paper and Sofia's brow furrowed. What was he talking about? The only "celebrity" in the house was Bruce himself. She slid into the chair next to him, reading over his shoulder. She squeaked loudly when she saw her employee picture on the cover.

"What is all this?" Sofia asked, reading the headlines.

"The press is having a field day with this. You're the only hostage the Joker's taken that he hasn't attempted to kill- or to return." Bruce explained as Sofia continued reading the article:

**Wayne Enterprises Employee Escapes Grasp of Notorious Clown Prince of Crime!**

**By Vicki Vale**

**Gotham will never forget the horror of the Joker's rising. It was, at first, a hopeful time for the city. Little more than nine months after the horrifying evening known as "Fear Night", Gotham was beginning to recover. Harvey Dent, the new district attorney at the time, did well to clean up the streets and establish a higher sense of security. We all know how the story goes from that point- the Joker quickly rose to the top of Gotham's underbelly, starting out by stealing mob money. Giving an ultimatum that people would die each day the vigilante known as "Batman" did not reveal his true identity, the clown then marked his next targets as Commissioner Gillian B. Loeb, Judge Surrilo (who preceded over the mob trials of Salvatore Maroni and "the Chechen"), and Harvey Dent. He set traps for the former two, but invaded a fundraiser held by billionaire Bruce Wayne for the new DA. Ironically, Dent was the only one the Joker did not manage to kill, though he did throw Assistant DA (also Dent's love interest) Rachel Dawes out a window. In order to protect the city, Dent claimed to be Batman, knowing the Joker would go after him while being taken into protective custody. The Joker took the bait and pursued the police caravan, being eventually stopped by the real Batman and taken into the Major Crimes Unit. Meanwhile, Dent and Dawes never made it home. They were being held hostage, each in a warehouse with oil drums. In the end, only Dent made it out alive, with half of his face drastically scarred and the love of his life dead. To the man's credit, the latter seemed to bother him more. Later, the Joker changed his mind when he found out the Coleman Reese, an accountant for Wayne Enterprises, was going to reveal the identity of the Batman. He gave the people a chance to "have some fun", as he put it- if Reese wasn't dead in an hour, he'd blow up a hospital. Reese survived with multiple attempts on his life (though he was recently murdered by the Joker after his Arkham escape). The hospital, Gotham General, was blown up. This was the same hospital that Harvey Dent was being treated at. Luckily, everyone was evacuated in time on school buses, but little did the last bus of doctors know that they were on the Joker's bus, and were all now his hostages. Unbeknownst to the SWAT team, he had the hostages and doctors switch costumes, with the hope that the SWAT'S would shoot the wrong people. Meanwhile, he let us know that via a video sent in to GCN that his game was starting. Anyone who "didn't want to play" was free to leave, but said "the bridge and tunnel crowds were sure in for a surprise", hinting that there'd be bombs. That left only one way out of the city- the ferries. One was filled with civilians, and the other with all the criminals Harvey Dent helped put away, with the notion that the Joker may use them in his scheme. The Joker had oil drums hooked up to each ferry, and each boat had the other's detonator. If one blew the other up, he'd let that both live- if no one did, he'd kill them all. The Batman eventually found the clown in the Prewitt Building and incapacitated him, leaving a trail of destruction in his (Batman's) wake. No one is sure of the full account, but the night ended with the Batman murdering Harvey Dent and the Joker being sent to the Elizabeth Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane. "But what has this got to do with a Wayne Enterprises employee?" you may ask. One month ago, Sofia Roselle, 21, was kidnapped by the Joker with no certain cause. Last night, she finally escaped. Roselle was the longest living hostage by the Joker on record. Why would he let her live, though? Many suspect an affair, but her employer, Bruce Wayne himself, says otherwise. "We are talking about the madman who killed her uncle. She's romantically involved with him as much as I am. And I'm most certainly not." The playboy stated, flashing a charming grin at his joke. In that case, what is the real reason Sofia Roselle is still alive?**

"An affair?!" Sofia screeched, causing Bruce to cover his ears.

"It's just a newspaper article." Bruce tried to assure her, but it was in vain.

"But people believe the news!" she exclaimed. Bruce knew that all too well. People would believe any lie that the press spoon- fed them. Like a billionaire burning down his house. Or a bat killing a DA. Or a clown having an affair.

"I think I did a pretty good job convincing them otherwise." He defended himself. It was unnecessary though, as Sofia just shook her head.

"I know you tried, Bruce, but people will believe anything that they hear."

Bruce Wayne knew how true that statement rang.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, I made a tumblr for my fanfiction for you to ask questions, post related pictures, etc. It is the following URL (minus the spaces and arrows):**

**ace of spades and anarchy. tumblr .com**


	18. The Job, the Doc, and the Bat

**Joker's Note: Hiya, kiddies! Dear old J is gonna take over the re-views for a bit. Our little author had an… "accident" after she put content in this chapter which displeased me.**

***Smiele screaming in closet***

**1) katielouise10x: You're shipping ****_Brucie_****, and Sofia? You're shipping them too, which means other people are. Sleep with one eye open, ****_Kaitlin Louise_****. And Smiley wants to let you know that she thanks you about the news article and plans on one day becoming a journalist, a lawyer (yuck), or a criminal psychologist (she'll end up as a patient instead of a doc, I'm guessing).**

**2) jovielynne: Here's an update!**

**3) CuteSango07: ****_Crook_****? I'll have you know, madam, that I am nothing less than a full- fledged ****_criminale_****.**

**Smiele (Calling from closet): It's criminal, moron!**

**J: Sorry, I don't speak door! You've been to Germany before? Tell me, how's the food? I've been thinking of giving the place a visit myself. Great bomb-makers came from there. Bad-ass gang: yes. Torture me and… yum? : No. I only got me one gal. **

**S: Sofia?**

**J (murmuring, glancing over at closet): Yeah, sure.**

**S: I can't hear you. Maybe I could if you LET ME OUT OF THE CLOSET!**

**J: No way, doll! Mistah J… how hilarious. Hmm, this is interesting. "Deep down Smiley thinks you are really sexy... if she didn't think you were sexy she wouldn't have written a story about you." I like the sound of this!** **S: The sound of what?** **J: Nothing for you to worry your pretty little head about.** **4) boca3: The ****_author_**** would like to offer her thanks…well I'm sure she would. If she wasn't in a closet.** **5) TamingtheShrew10: Now, now, ****_rodent_****. You'll-** **S: Don't call my reader's that!** **J (Roll's eyes): That's what you can hear? ****_Shrew_**** is in her name, it's a rodent.** **S: It's from Shakespeare!** **J: Anywho, you'll just have to wait and see! I can tell you that Har****_leen_**** will most certainly be used. She's no good for anything else. Yes, you do have to love me. Yes, it ****_is_**** too bad about the Commissioner's ****_wifey_****. And I don't think I'd get obsessed with Batgirl. There's only room in my heart-** **S: Oh is that what pumps that black sludge through your veins?** **J: - For ****_one_**** flying rodent. Who, by the way, really ****_does_**** need to work on his damsel in distress skills. He saved Harvey's girlie… once, I believe it was? And I blew her up anyway. Ka- boom. ** ***Smiele sneaks out of closet and knocks out Joker, locking him in now.*** **S: I'll have hell to pay in a while, but on with the reviews!**

**6) SexyJokerLovers: S: Mad Love is your favorite episode?! Mine too! I LOVE Harley, I was her for Halloween. She's hilarious, and she's the closest thing to a female version of the Joker I could get. Thank you for saying that Heath Ledger's was good in place of Mark Hamill's! I tried to keep the script but change how he said it so it was more Dark Knight. LOL, I don't know what "fry an egg on the ground wonderful" means but I like it! And save the phone before it dies! B T Dubbs, I love your story! **

**7) Skylark Potter: S: Thanks! Vicki probably will only appear in name, but boy have I got plans with Harley. And who knows? Maybe Sofia and Harley will become best friends and take out the Joker together! Just kidding, I love him too much to do that.**

**J (From closet): Smi- ****_LEY!_**

**S: And, that's my cue. I hope he'll leave me alive long enough to finish the story.**

**J: One, two, clown-boy's coming for you!**

**S: Crap, Nightmare on Elm Street Songs. Not good.**

* * *

Chapter 18:

Andrew waited in the cafeteria impatiently. He knew that the guards hadn't led the G Wing up for lunch yet, but he was growing irritated. With a few dollars changing hands (ones that he'd swiped off a cop upon entering), he'd "persuaded" the security official to let him stay in the lunchroom a bit longer.

Though he'd just been brought to Blackgate that morning, Andrew already had inside connections established the prior two times he'd been there. He knew which guards could be bribed and bought. But for that, money was required. As a young thug, he'd learned to always have money available, especially in jail.

The first time he was arrested, he'd hidden the money in his underwear, hoping the guards wouldn't search there- but when he'd been given his regulated uniform, he'd accidentally let his wallet drop. The next time he was brought in, he'd been caught with no money whatsoever.

Along with the dollars taken from the cop, he'd had a dull security guard plant money in his cell. This time around, he'd have means to get by. He was already well- respected by some of the prison gangs, and now he could afford a certain man's services.

The man was instantly recognizable as soon as he walked in. He'd been in and out of the Penitentiary since his first crime at 15. That had been 17 years ago. Only five years ago, when he was 27, the man had attempted to assault a young girl coming home from a party. He didn't realize that the potential victim's boyfriend was there though, and the attacker was left with an almost broken neck. His head still hung slightly, never fully healing.

Since he hadn't actually raped the girl, and since the prison was overflowing, he was to be let out in two weeks. Whenever someone left Blackgate, it was customary that the other prisoners paid him to do jobs in the outside world, as a kind of send- off. If you didn't do the job though, you _became_ the job for the next fugitive to leave. A sort of system had been set within the prison. Unlike the justice system, this was not meant to be broken. You didn't follow it- you died.

The time had now come for Andrew to send a man on a job. He'd done it before, and knew how limited their time was. He'd have to be quick. The man walked up to Andrew, shaking his hand, while really collecting the money. The two sat down, Andrew taking out a pad of paper and a pencil he'd snuck from a guard.

"What ya got for me, Andy?" Andrew ignored the quip and got straight to the point.

**_I got a bitch I need you to take care of._**

"Ex- girlfriend?" The man guessed, taking a bite out of an apple and wiping away the juice left on his lip from it. Andrew smirked.

**_She wishes._**

"Who is it then?" the man asked, still focused on forcing the food down his gullet. The guards had become suspicious and were shifting uncomfortably, watching the men, but not hearing the conversation. One of them started to cross the lunchroom to get Andrew.

**_Cute little thing. Age 20, 21. Pretty short, red hair. Nice ass._**

A grin slowly spread across the employee's face. "Then I'm sure to have some real fun, aren't I?"

A queasy feeling settled in Andrew's stomach at the look crossing the other man's face, and he pitied whatever was going to happen to the girl he'd once called "princess". Absent-mindedly, he tried to lick his lips, but the stub of tongue that was left would not reach his mouth. Anger filled him, and the sympathy disappeared. It was all _her_ fault that he'd been harmed. Her and her stupid _clown_. The princess and the court jester. Both would pay.

"Thanks for this Ralphie."

Andrew stood up as the guard gripped his arm to escort him back to his cell, and Ralphie called from behind.

"My _pleasure_."

* * *

**ONE MONTH LATER**

* * *

"Good _moooooooorning_, Harley!" The Joker waved like a child as he was brought into the small office, his feet squeaking against the linoleum. Quinzel pushed her glasses up on her nose, which were just for show. Most people didn't take a little blonde woman seriously, and the glasses made her seem older and wiser.

This would be her first meeting with the Clown Prince of Crime, and it was already off to an interesting start. After their little chat at his cell, Harleen had convinced Dr. Leland to give her the Joker case. Joan thought that sending in a pretty girl might get the Joker to open up a little more, as this had worked with previous patients. Unfortunately, it seemed that when the Joker opened up, he didn't give information that they wanted to know. After countless hours and three doctors, all they'd gathered was that he created a new personality for each doctor.

His first, Doctor Markins, had only been recently appointed as a doctor when taking on the Joker. The Joker had started asking personal questions and pretending to be the psychiatrist. An unnerved Markins stepped down to regain his position as a nurse, only to be stabbed through the brain with two halves of a pencil by the Joker later that week.

With the second doctor, Dirk Wagner, he'd acted antisocial and serious, barely laughing at all, strangely out of character. The third doctor, Arthur Beira, had been getting ready for his first session with the Joker when the clown broke out.

"I'd rather you didn't call me that." She commanded half- heartedly, knowing there wasn't a point in trying to control the madness. He surprised her though.

"Sorry, Doc."

"You won't give us your real name, is that correct?"

"I already told you my name. It's _Joker_." He grinned at her, and Harleen wanted to slap it off of his face, just to see his reaction. She knew he'd be difficult about his past, but she didn't expect him to go from being polite to being cheeky. Then again, she was dealing with a completely unpredictable man.

"For all intents and purposes, I will refer to you as Mistah J."

He quirked a brow. "Mist-_ah_? Seems like the small town doc really just hopped a train on over from the Big Apple. Lemme guess… Brooklyn?"

She nodded, amazed that he could tell. She was no actress, but she did a fairly good job in hiding her roots. In fact, she was so startled that she forgot that she wasn't supposed to release personal information.

"Ocean Avenue." She replied, twisting her hair thoughtlessly. The girl would be only too easy to manipulate, the Joker knew this well. Fresh out of school, trying to prove to the world that she was more than just a pretty face with nice curves. Quinzel was the type of person who'd do anything to show her worth. A mindset like that was a weak mind. Why bother proving your worth to the world if the world wouldn't accept you for it?

"_Really_, Harls? What's it like? My, uh, _daddy_ never let us vacation." He sunk deeply into a new character he'd just created. He knew exactly how to get Harley to do his bidding. It'd just take a while, but already he could see that she was desperate for love and acceptance. He already saw the pity on her face, and for once, she let him call her a nickname.

"Well I'm sure your father took you somewhere."

"If you, uh, count Hell," Harley's brows furrowed as a prompt, and he continued. "You wanna know… _how_, I got these scars?" Harleen nodded with interest, pushing up the annoying glasses.

"My father, was…abusive. I'd just be sitting there, minding myself and BAM!" he yelled, making her jump a bit. "If I put one toe out of line, I'm _sure_ it be chopped. Right. Off. Like a wart." He nodded, and she squirmed with disgust.

"And he was happy once… when we went to the _circus_. Pops couldn't stop laughing at those _clowns_. Especially the _smiling _clowns. When we got home, daddy got _drunk._ He stumbled around, and he _slurrrrred_ his words." The clown paused. "And then, he got a knife. Big, _pointy_, kitchen knife, too. And he turned to me, and he said 'You need to _smile_, son. Like the clowns. Why don't you _smile_ more, hmm?' And then he took the knife to me, and he gave me a _permanent_ smile. And two black eyes. The, uh, blood loss, made me _really_ pale. And ya know what? I liked the look so much, I kept it!" He finished, eyes gleaming with excitement. He grew serious though. "See, dad couldn't take a joke. Just. Like. The _Bat_. All I want is for people to smile, hmm? Is that so bad?" He looked at Harleen expectantly with such puppy eyes that her heart ached for him.

Comfortingly, she reached a hand across the table and placed it on his, rubbing the back of it with her thumb. He grasped it tightly in his, smiling sweetly at the woman. "You know why I like you Harley? You _know_ how to smile. And you have a nice smile too. Most people's eyes scrunch up when they smile, and they look fat, but _you_…beautiful." He said. The Joker wanted to gag on the words as they came out of his mouth. The blush on her face disgusted him, and he wanted to laugh at her naivety. Not yet, though. He needed her, and would throw her out when she was no longer useful.

* * *

"Bruce."

"Bruce."

"Bruce!"

"What?" he asked groggily, pulling a pillow over his face to block out the harsh morning light. A sweet smell infiltrated his nostrils, and he recognized it as bacon. Sofia shook his arm, but he stayed still.

"Bruce we have work in an hour! You need to get up!"

"Five more minutes?" he asked pleadingly.

"No way, this is what you get for going out late every night!"

For about two weeks, she'd laid awake in her bed at night, never fully being able to sleep due to the nightmares. The Joker was everywhere to her, and when she slept, it was always the same dream.

_She was on the ground of an all too familiar alleyway, in the dress from her prom night, except a bit different. Whereas the original was green and black, this one was green and purple. It was made in the same style and designed with the same pattern, but it was ripped, and spattered with blood. Sofia weakly tried to stand, but her legs collapsed beneath her. She recognized a gentle voice as arms caught her._

_"You're a klutz, Rosie- girl, you know that?"_

_"Jack?" she whispered, looking up to see his face, the one he'd had before he violated it with greasepaint. No one was there though, and with no one to hold her up, she nearly fell again. She willed her legs to be strong, and began walking through the mist at the alley's entrance._

_"I don't want to see your face again, understand?" Jack's voice stopped her heart. It was still his, and not the Joker's, but his voice was filled with malice. She assumed it was directed at her until she saw Jack's silhouette pinning Ralphie to the wall by his throat. Jack had a hunched, yet postured gait, and a wide, powerful stance, like a lion on the hunt. The Joker had always been a part of Jack, and she wasn't sure that even _she_ could have kept him from becoming this monster. _

_With a crack, Ralphie's neck was broken, and he crumpled to the ground, either dead or unconscious. Jack's shape walked out of the shadows, becoming clearer and clearer until finally, she realized that it wasn't Jack as he was in high school, but as he was now, as the Joker. He walked over to her, speaking soothing words in a dangerously silky voice. He stroked the side of her face with a glove once, and before she could scream, he snapped her neck._

This nightmare was why she couldn't sleep. It was why, at 11:30 promptly each night, Sofia heard the door creak, and after a few minutes, the growl of an engine and the screech of tires as his car pulled away. She didn't know where he went, nor did she care. For now, she was just content with the fact that he'd always come back

Huffing, she stormed out of the room, ready to fulfill a promise- more like a threat- that had been made to Bruce the previous day when he refused to get up and made them both late. She stomped out of the room, her footsteps bouncing off of the high walls.

"Alfred!" she called out, searching for the butler. Her feet took her in the direction of the kitchen, where bacon was left unattended. Snatching up a piece, she bit into it, listening for the older man.

"Alfred?" She called towards the sound of running water. She walked over to the bathroom to see Alfred filling up a bucket. He turned to look at her, grinning mischievously.

"One step ahead of you, Miss." She grinned at the butler, taking the pail from his outstretched arms. She carefully balanced the container so not to spill any water on the carpet. It sloshed around noisily and she winced, hoping Bruce didn't know what was coming. She cracked open the mahogany door silently, just enough to fit through, and walked over to the billionaire's bed. Slowly, she lifted up the bucket and started tipping it-

-when she realized Bruce wasn't there. The sheets were bunched up on one side. She set down the bucket to investigate. The side of the bed he'd been on was still warm, which meant he'd been there recently. As she turned to walk away, a wave of water splashed on her, drenching her. Before her stood Bruce, holding the offending bucket.

"Bruce!" she screeched, shivering from the water as he roared with laughter. She snorted, placing an unimpressed hand on her hip. "_You_ are _sooooo_ dead!" she yelled, making him laugh more.

"Oh, no, _please_ don't hurt me!" he choked out mockingly between laughs. Scoffing, she knocked him over onto the bed with one hand, making his untied robe slip off to reveal his shirtless form. She would have blushed if not for the bruises, scars, and other wounds littering his otherwise perfect body.

"Bruce- what _happened_?" She gasped, staring intensely. "You look like you got attacked by a bear! Or a tiger." She added, looking at a bite mark on his left arm.

"It was a dog." He muttered.

"What?"

"It was a _big _dog." He explained defensively. She reached out and grabbed his arm, turning it over to better view the mars covering him. It was like weapons had exploded all over him. A bat could have bruised that side of his chest, apparently a dog gave him that mark, a switchblade looked to be the cause of a stab wound in his side-

Sofia suddenly put two- and- two together. Bruce's late nights and scars. The Batman's seeming connection with her, as if he were a guardian angel. The two being acquaintances. The two having the same dark- brown eyes. As sure as she knew that Jack was the Joker, she knew that Bruce was Batman. She wouldn't let him know that she was onto him though. She needed proof. After all, you couldn't just go around accusing people of being vigilantes.

"I'm going to figure it out eventually, you know."

He smiled charmingly and replied "But not today." Readjusting his robe, he watched her shake her head and walk out of the room.

Sofia promised herself to find evidence. She'd follow him out one night, and then confront him. It was the perfect plan.

Unfortunately, she never listened to the Joker's views on plans.

* * *

Visit and follow my fanfiction's tumblr (without spaces) at:

ace of spades and anarchy . tumblr . com

S: Also, I updated chapter 12. I accidentally wrote Aiden's name as Edward at one point, and then Bruce said "our" junior prom, which I changed to "Rachel's junior prom", because otherwise he would be around 20 when he became Batman in my story. In Nolanverse, he was around 25.


	19. This Ship's Going Down

**A/N: S: Please don't hurt me for being gone so long! I've been really really busy! On the bright side, the world didn't end on the 21****st**** -**

**J: -Top- notch prank-**

**S: -and I got great Christmas presents! Oh, and J didn't kill me, so that's a plus.**

**J: Didn't your mother tell you not to count your chickens before they hatch?**

**S: Didn't yours?**

**J: No, she told me ****_other_**** things. See, my mother was… a drinker. And a fiend.**

**S: Didn't you tell this story already?**

**J: Just listen. Now, mumsy was also a ****_paid escort._**** One night, something went wrong and I was the result nine months later. My mom didn't want me. She didn't ****_love_**** me. I loved her. ****_But_**** she didn't love me back. So, I was very…****_distraught_****. Not a happy kid. After a hard day's work, mommy dearest didn't like that. In fact, she ****_hated_**** it. Said I was ****_ungrateful_****. She said "Why are you unhappy? Why don't you ****_smile_**** for mommy, hm? WHY WON'T YOU ****_SMILE_****?"**

**S: Okay, maybe we should change the topic-**

**J: I just wanted her ****_love_****. So I get a blade. And I sliced my mouth open, so I'd ****_always_**** smile for mommy.**

**S: So, um, reviews…I'm really not sure how to respond to that…**

**1) L van Am: J: I don't think you understood the ****_way_****, she would sic me on people. In short, there'd be a lot of bodies scattered around Gotham tomorrow. And I wouldn't follow most of her orders, anyway. This one, yes. But not most. You can't chain a mad dog.**

**S: That was beautiful. You ****_must_**** make a poem of it.**

**J: Smiley, you're only alive because you amuse me. But when you start making fun of me….I can find other means of entertainment, doll.**

**S: I thought you knew how to take a joke. Anywho, yes, I will have a bucket ready. Full of nice ****_hot_**** water. To wash off the make-up.**

**J: War paint!**

**S: It's make-up, clownboy. Yes, Sofia is damn smart. I know it was pretty quick, but I wanted her to figure it out sooner rather than later, so I gave her some clues and made her superlogical. Honestly though, I'm not sure how literally ****_no one_**** else figure'd out Batman's secret identity. I mean, besides Reese, but his character was a hat tip towards the Riddler, who figures it out in the comics. Get it? Mister Reese? Mysteries?**

**J: Golly gee, lady, you sure are ****_smart_****.**

**S: Oh, shut up. And don't worry about Bruce finding out that she knows. I have it all planned out :)**

**J: DOES NO ONE LISTEN TO ME ABOUT PLANNING?!**

**S: No, I don't think they do.**

**2) ShizukaRen- Hime: S: Well it ****_was_**** a big dog. I love rottweilers :) They're my favorite dogs. Well, rottweilers and hyenas.**

**J: And here I was thinking ****_I_**** was your favorite dog. It's nice to know where I stand.**

**S: Oh, shut up, you're my favorite human who acts like a dog.**

**J: Well don't I feel all warm and fuzzy inside? The last line made you laugh? Me too!**

**S: Everything makes you laugh.**

**J: But ****_this_**** especially did. Ya know why? BECAUSE it's true. Nobody listens to what I say about planning. Maybe if they did, Batsy would still be hero of Gotham.**

**3) boca3: S: Thank you! It's nice to know that I've made something addicting! I plan on making it nice and long, so by the time I'm done, you'll all be going through withdrawal!**

**J: Oh, you cruel little lady.**

**4) TamingtheShrew10: J: My second- favorite rodent!**

**S: I will literally sew your mouth shut.**

**J: I had to do that twice. Trust me, it ain't as fun as it seems. Your arm cramps after a while, plus it hurts like hell.**

**S: It wouldn't hurt for me.**

**J: It would if you ****_tried_****.**

**S: Okay, gotcha. Anyway, you're right Shrew, J does not need pity. Poor Harls. I actually love her character. I just wanna hug her. Yes, it does suck that Sofia is still afraid of him, but since she knows who he is, she'll be less frightened. Really, she was afraid of this monster, the Joker. He had no past that anyone was aware of, no name…it made him seem inhuman. Unknown. And that's what scared her. But now, she knows his past, his weakness, his name. He can now be related to anyone else, and that makes him less intimidating.**

**J: How very analytical of you, Smiley.**

**5) Thepeoplesfan/Catybird: S: LOL it's fine that you didn't login. Thank you so much for liking my story!**

**J: And thank you so much for saying I'm good- looking!**

**S: She wrote "not all the time" after she wrote that, may I point out.**

**J: So? She could be referring to Jack Nicholson's Joker. **

**S: I doubt that she was referring to that. Wow, I like your reaction to finding out Jack was the Joker! It was hilarious!**

**J: What do you mean you can't watch the news for a while now? What if ****_I'M_**** on it?**

**S: I doubt that GCN connects anywhere in this universe.**

**6) DoctorWhoRulez: S: Before I start replying, I just gotta say: I LOVE DOCTOR WHO! My favorite doctors are Matt Smith and David Tenant, but I can't choose! They're both so funny and adorable!**

**J: So while ****_she_**** freaks out over there, I'll do replies. Thank you for loving the story (you probably only like it because I'm in it though). You were reading during dinner and spilled rice on yourself? Why didn't you throw it at someone else?**

**S: You are literally the worst person to go to for advice, J. AnyWHO (see what I did there?), it's very good that you didn't spill the pizza, even if it doesn't fall into the four main food groups: candy, candy canes, candy corn, and SYRUP! I know, his voice in my head keeps changing too! I think Mark Hamill has the best laugh. When he was Luke in Star Wars though, he was an annoying little twit. I wanted to slap him every three seconds. "But Uncle ****_Owen! _****I wanted to go to Toshi to get some ****_power converters!" _****Seriously, he whined SO MUCH! I actually named our Mark after him at first, but then I thought I was kind of insulting him, so I just pretended it never happened. Yes, I noticed that with mARK HAMill! I nearly fell over I was so amazed the first time I saw it.**

**J: If I may remind you, you ****_did_**** fall over. Off the side of your bed. And on the floor. The sound of your head connecting with the wood was mesmerizing.**

**S: Oh, go be a sadist somewhere else. My friends call me crazy too! HIGH FIVE!**

**J: People call me crazy. They usually end up dead. HIGH FIVE!**

**S: Okay, you don't get high fives for killing people, J.**

**J: Well that's stupid.**

**S: Oh, go find Harley, she'll high five you.**

**J: Why? Is she here?! HIDE ME WOMAN!**

**S (shaking head): And I thought you were supposed to be fearless. I ramble a lot too, it's fine. It shows creativity and… pizzazz? I don't know, I tried to come up with a fun word. I heard that song first in Moulin Rouge too! OMG I ****_love_**** that movie. I wish the Duke died instead of Satine, he was a perv. And what you just typed… it sounds a ****_lot_**** like what the Joker says in The Joker Blogs. Have you seen them? God, they're ****_AMAZING. _****A new episode is up! And on the website I saw a picture of Scotty McClure without his Joker make-up… he is ****_veryyyyyy_**** attractive.**

**J: I'm still here, don't need to hear about your crushes on other people who play me. Unless it's Heath Ledger. Because we are the same.**

**S: Why do you care if I have a crush on you?**

**J: Oh, silly Smiley. I don't care if you have a crush on ****_me_****. You just can't have a crush on anyone else.**

**S: Right, that isn't at all possessive. Back to the reply, I'm not sure if I think you're crazy or not. Then again, who am I to judge? I probably ****_do_**** have psychological issues, otherwise, I wouldn't be writing this, would I? OMG I love his coat too! It looks so warm, and purple is also my favorite color! And that is funny that you like purple and have green eyes.**

**J: Everything's funny with the right perspective.**

**S: And I love him too, he just gets on my nerves.**

**J: Aw, I'm touched, Smiley.**

**7) CuteSango07: S: He listened; he's just too lazy to remember. **

**J: Yeah that's true. And caught me in a lie, have you?**

**S: So much for being a man of your word.**

**J: I'm a man of my word in threats and promises. I never said I didn't lie. I lie all the time. Like a rug.**

**S: ****_Fine_****.**

**J: Oh, she'd find out what you were doing. Smiley is very resourceful and dangerous when she's mad.**

**S: Joker, she said your ****_girl_****. Probably meaning Sofia.**

**J: Then I'm screwed. Tiger isn't much of a threat to anyone.**

**8) WiltedBloom: S: I do that ALL the time. Thank you for loving the fic!**

**J: And for loving me, just like Smiley does!**

**S: I only love you because I have too.**

**J: Sure, sure.**

**9) GottaGetBackUp: S: That's hilarious! I thought it'd be fun to put in after he got defensive with Alfred about the dog's size.**

**J: Who's Alfred? What dog?**

**S: Nothing to worry your pretty little head about.**

**J: Haha, you said I'm pretty.**

**S: Shut it. Anyway, I wanted to try and confuse everyone into thinking Jack and the Joker were two different people, then it turning out that they were one and the same. And you're right: Sofia thought at first they were the same, but didn't want to voice it out loud, lest it be true. When the actor pretending to be Jack appeared on stage, she believed it because it was what she wanted to believe. She didn't want Jack to be hurt, but she'd rather he be hurt than the Joker. She saw what she wanted to see- selective viewing, if you will. Thank you for saying everyone's in character, I go through what I want them to say and act like carefully, and then shift the words and actions to fit the character. The Joker is the hardest, because I have to imagine him moving around and gesturing a lot while speaking, and know where to pause, where to accent… he's certainly a challenge.**

**J: I thought you liked challenges?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or ****_Start Wearing Purple_**** by Gogol Bordello.**

* * *

_This world rejects me  
This world threw me away  
This world never gave me a chance  
This world's gonna have to pay_

_I look down at where you're standing  
Flock of sheep out on display  
With all your lives piled up around you  
I can take it all away_

Something inside of me, has opened up its eyes  
Why did you put it there? Did you not realize  
This thing inside of me, it screams the loudest sound  
Sometimes I think I could  
I'm gonna burn this whole world down 

_~ Burn, Nine Inch Nails_

* * *

_"Rosie-girllllll." A husky voice called out through the mist. "Where are you, tiger?" it asked mockingly. Sofia was in a floor- length cotton nightgown. Despite its long arms and the bulky white padding around her torso, she was freezing. She tugged at the padding, attempting to figure out what it was. People were rushing past her, inaudibly screaming and yelling, each of them wearing the white vest she was. It only dawned upon the woman now that these were life-vests. She looked around, fruitlessly trying to find someone to explain what was going on. _

_A strong hand grabbed her upper- arm, and she looked up to see a man in an officer's costume yelling something to her. He dragged her over to a lifeboat, ignoring her silent protests. Everything was silent there, except Jack's voice. As he spoke, a sense of calm drifted upon her, despite her perilous situation. The officer had let her arm go, and she raced in the opposite direction of the lifeboats, searching for her love's voice._

_"You want to go down with the sinking ship, Rosie?" he called mockingly from above. She looked up to see Jack standing atop of the fourth smokestack._

_"Jack!" she mouthed, her throat still not making a sound. He was watching her hungrily as she tried to find a way to him._

_"Jack and Rosie, on a sinking ship. Isn't this…_familiar?" _he cackled. She finally found a door at the bottom of the smokestack, and without questioning what it was doing there in the first place, she burst through it to reveal a winding staircase, which to assumed led to the top, his voice haunting her ears all the while._

_"Here's a little fun fact: the fourth smokestack on the Titanic: it was FAKE! Just for show. No poin-_t, _in it. Reminds you of the police force, doesn't it? Sure, Gordon's been trying to uh, _cleanse_ the corrupt. But he can't. Their force…it's all a bad joke. See, they _say_ they help the city, they _say_ they're trying to make a change for the better. But where would they _be_ without Batman? They'd be just as corrupt as the rest of the city."_

_Smoke was swirling around the bottom of the smokestack, though there was no fire. Its purpose seemed to be just so Sofia would keep climbing. The climb seemed to take forever, and she was so tired. She kept tripping on the edge of the gown, and her legs hurt. Black smoke crept up the stairs like a thief, and began to fill her lungs. _

_Sofia's lungs burned as if on fire, and she just wanted to curl up and die, but somehow, she'd made it. She pushed open the door and breathed in the cool air, its briskness purging the smoke from her lungs. The smoke curled around her feet and followed her until she reached him. It stopped, as if scared, and let her be._

_He wasn't looking at her, and he didn't acknowledge her presence in any way. She knew that he was aware of her though. She looked at him, the only one in the ship who didn't have a life vest. Instead, he wore an old- fashioned tuxedo, dark purple of course, and held a glass of champagne. Even his make-up was washed off. The only redeeming quality was his permanent grin, etched into his face._

_"Gotham….it's like a sinking ship. The city and its _civilians_ have been pretending that everything is all fine and dandy. But then, the iceberg comes along, and it makes the city fall. And everyone…they try to stay afloat. But they can't. The only way to stay alive is to be like me, to be a little mad, and live without rules." He paused, his serious lecture, the lunacy and fervor growing with each moment. "You and _I_… we're different from the rest of them. We can stay afloat. We had one bad day, and it turned us into these things we are now! Dear old Batsy had a bad day once, don't ya think?! Why, why _else_ would he dress up like a flying rodent?!"_

_He was cackling loudly, and Sofia could feel the boat starting to tip. She could now hear screams, getting louder and louder the more the ship sank, and it sank the more he cackled. She lost her footing at one point, but he wrapped an arm around her waist, chuckling seductively in her ear. Somehow, amidst all this chaos, he remained grounded._

_"That's because I'm an _agent_ of chaos." He whispered, as if reading her mind. He began kissing her neck softly. "I'm the wild card." He whispered the name and she closed her eyes, blocking out any panic, for as long as she was in his arms._

_"And you're my most important card. You're my Ace of Spades." He whispered lowly. Her eyes fluttered open and he kissed her once on the lips. Giving her a lustful look, he pushed her off the tower. Her arms wind-milled to no avail, and she fell, him jumping, and laughing, after her._

Sofia woke up on the floor. Rubbing a sore spot on her head, she realized she must've fallen asleep at work. Luckily, the only person who had seen was Delanie, who was more than aware of her friend's two left feet.

"Graceful," Delanie snorted, helping her friend up. "You are harder to wake up than a comatose person, do you know that?"

"Because you've tried." Sofia retorted grumpily, still drowsy.

"Why are you asleep at work anyway? Has Wayne been keeping you up at night?" she asked winking and Sofia groaned at the innuendo.

"Are you kidding me right now?" she asked, laughing a bit. It died down too quickly and was replaced by a serious expression, making her seem old beyond her years.

"Are you okay?" Delanie asked earnestly, and Sofia was caught off- guard by the sudden change in mood. It wasn't the regular, obligatory "Are you okay" that most asked after she'd been returned from the Joker. It was the sincere one, like how Gordon asked, or how Alfred asked, or how Bruce asked.

"I-" she started, ready to lie to her friend. Delanie gave her a look, and she sighed. "I don't know Delanie. He's just- _affected_ me. God, he scared me before, but that look he gave me after I-" She cut off, not sure whether to tell the other woman.

"After you what, sweetie?"

"I need to tell you something. I haven't told anyone it. Not the police. Not Bruce. Not anyone." Sofia whispered. Not that she'd have to tell Bruce, if he was who she suspected.

"Go ahead." Delanie prompted softly, so as not to make her friend change her mind.

"When they found us… the Joker had been beat. I guess they thought I did it, but it was the Batman," Sofia admitted, rubbing her temples as Delanie gasped. "He was sneaking up behind the Joker, who was talking to me, and he was about to turn around and spot Batman before the Bat could attack him, and I had to distract him, so I… _kissed_ him."

Sofia put her head in her hands shamefully as Delanie gasped even louder and coughed, as if trying to hold back a scream of horror. The large room had fallen deathly silent, so silent one could hear a grenade pin drop.

"I didn't _want_ to, and I was disgusted after I did, but I _had_ to. If Batman had lost that element of surprise…Delanie you have to understand." She pleaded, her eyes brimming with tears. Sofia waited for her friend to back away or call Arkham, but she did the exact opposite. Delanie only came closer and enveloped her friend in a hug. Sofia could no longer hold back the tears as she let out choking sobs.

"Hush, little Sophie, don't say a word. Lanie's gonna buy you a mockingbird. If that mockingbird don't sing, I'll just find one that does," Delanie sang softly in an attempt to get her friend to laugh, but the crying girl didn't even crack a smile. "Sof, it'll be okay."

"You… you didn't _see_ his face. He looked so angry, Delanie. If he ever escapes-"

"-he won't. He's been in there a month, they aren't about to let him out." Delanie finished firmly. Sofia thought back to what the Scarecrow said about a revolving door policy at Arkham.

"But if he does, and he finds me and takes me again-"

"Then I'll put him in the hospital." Delanie threatened, this time getting Sofia to giggle. "Don't worry, girly. Eventually, this'll all be behind us. He'll never get to you again."

Yeah, right.

* * *

Later that day, Sofia called up the Commissioner, knowing there was something she needed to do if she was to ever get peace.

"Gordon." He answered the phone.

"Commissioner? This is Sofia…Roselle." She added lamely, not sure if he'd recognize her after a month.

"What can I do for you, Ms. Roselle?" he asked warmly. The girl reminded him a lot of his eldest daughter, Barbara.

"It's about the Joker's court case tomorrow," She continued, and he stayed silent on the other end. She took this as a go- ahead, so she continued. "I don't think it would be for the best if I went."

He stayed silent for a while, and then asked "Are you sure?"

She nodded, and then realizing he couldn't see her, answered in the affirmative. "I'm sorry, Commissioner, but I've just been suffering. I can't sleep anymore, and when I do I have nightmares. I just can't see his face. Please understand." She begged.

"Sofia, I'm not forcing you to do this. I know what you went through, I've met this man. We have enough evidence to keep him locked away for a while, and the life sentences keep on piling up. If it isn't in your best interest, you won't have to appear. Just make sure you let Mr. Wayne know so he's caught up to speed."

"Thank you, Commissioner."

* * *

**_Harley's POV_**

"Yes, I admit it. As unprofessional as it sounds, I have fallen in love with my patient. Pretty crazy, huh?" Harleen buried her head in her hands with shame as she sat on the very bench her patients usually did. It made her feel like _she_ was the one who needed mental help- but then again, didn't she? She'd fallen in love with her patient. Even worse, with her patient _the Joker. _She wasn't sure what to do. There was no way to face her family now. She supposed she could quit, but the thought of never seeing him again was too much to bear.

"Never, let anyone tell you you're crazy, Harley. The "them", the, _outside world_… they don't know _anything_. About you, about me…about _us_… See, being the, uh, _career-oriented_ woman that you are, you thought you'd have to give up all types of fun. Really, it only makes _sense_, that you'd be drawn to a guy like me…someone, someone who could make you _laugh_, again." He circled the chair, whispering these sweet words in her ear.

She looked up to him, her face bright with love and joy. She'd thought it too far-fetched to find love in him- but she knew there was good, and she knew there was love for her as well. True, he killed people, but in her mind, they probably deserved it, her overwhelming affection causing her to turn a blind eye.

"Ya know, _Harls_," he started. "I've been described as _raving_… homi-_cidal_… a psychopathic, mass-murdering clown with zero _em_-pathy." He looked at her and shook his head, disagreeing with the statements.

"But really- I just wanna make people _laugh_. Let them see the _funny_ side of life, for a change. Is that _really_ too much to ask?" He looked at her expectantly and she realized he wanted an answer.

"N-no! Of course not!" she rushed to assure him. She'd never want her angel to think she didn't believe in him.

"Only _you_ understand, Har-_ley_. I'm gonna teach you how to _live_- of course, that'd be a bit hard considering my current pre-_dic_-ament." He looked at her with pleading eyes, and she was reminded of a child, just wanting the world to laugh at his antics. She couldn't deny her sweetheart of anything he wanted.

"I…I'll help you escape." She promised, reaching to grab his hand, but he ignored her, standing up and stalking over to intimidate. He leaned over at her.

"You'll have to do whatever I tell you to, Harley," He said warningly. "Can you _do _tha-t?" he clicked the t.

Nodding furiously, she answered. "Whatever ya say, pudding."

* * *

**Joker's POV**

"Good evening… _Commissioner_." A clown's voiced drawled as Gordon stepped in front of the cell. Currently, he was in the secure wing at Arkham, home to only Carmine Falcone, and more recently, the Scarecrow and the Joker.

"Actually, it's two p.m." Gordon corrected, making the Joker raise his eyebrows and cock his head to the side. The two had not seen each other since the madman's arrest.

"So _Gordon_. How're the kids? Has little Jimbo… _recovered_, after such a traumatic experience?" he inquired mockingly, delighting in the physical and emotional response he could draw from people. Anger from the Bat, confusion from his tiger, invariable love from Harley… and now _guilt _from the Commissioner. He watched as Gordon tried to push his own worries aside as he focused on the matter at hand.

"Cut the act, Joker. You're due in court. Again." He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose as the clown started bouncing up and down excitedly at the prospect of getting out.

"Well that's _great_! In fact- it's _peachy_." He giggled at the word Sofia'd used to describe her hostage situation with him. Had it _really_ been two months? Time just _flew_ when you were having fun, didn't it? Gordon rolled his eyes and undid the cuffs, which thanks to Harley, were in place of a straitjacket.

"You know the procedure. No sudden movements, hands against the wall, legs spread apart." Gordon reminded, making the Joker giggle.

"Gee, people usually buy me _dinner_ first, Commish." He cheekily replied, but did as he was told. Hopefully that little blonde bimbo wouldn't mess up, and he'd be home free in time for lunch. After frisking him, the Commissioner redid the cuffs behind the clown's back, leading him outside into the armored motorcade, all for him. The Joker giggled at the fact that he had a whole parade of armored vehicles, all because of a little anarchy he'd caused. He assumed that Gordon had escorted him out because he didn't trust any of the other cops to keep him there. Most of these cops were on the mob's payroll. Then again, the Joker had _killed_ about half of the mob, and two thirds of its leaders.

To avoid boredom, the Clown Prince of Crime once again began to sing, much to the displeasure of the guards, some of them the same that had escorted him to Arkham a month ago. His song was met with many groans, but none of the men got the deeper meaning from the song. He knew his little tiger would show up at court. She couldn't keep away.

"_Start wearing purple, wearing purple. Start wearing purple for me now. All your wits and sanity, they will vanish, I promise! It's just a matter of time. I knew you since you were at twenty, and I was twenty, but thought that some years from now a purple little, little lady will be perfect for a dirty, old, and useless clown!" _he sang out eerily, cackling loudly in the silence that followed his little ditty. He hummed the song for the rest of the ride to the courthouse. When they finally approached the courthouse, he'd fallen silent, and was satisfied enough with just bouncing his legs up and down.

"Oh, shit." The driver said, making Gordon's head snap up.

"What, what is it?" Gordon's question didn't need to be answered, as he looked out the window. The press was swarming the building, all trying to get a picture from the most wanted man in the country, possibly the world. Gordon, brimming with anger, jumped out of the car and stalked over to the policemen guarding the building. The Joker couldn't hear what the Commissioner was saying, but the driver spoke up to one of the officer's sitting in the back, who just so happened to be Berg.

"What's going on?"

"This was supposed to be a private hearing. We didn't release any information to the public in case he tried something." Berg said, gesturing towards the Joker.

"Then why are all these reporters here?" the driver asked, staring at the marble stairs, where a small crowd had formed filled with microphones and cameras.

Berg shrugged. "To hell if I know." The men turned their attention back to the Commissioner, who was now running his hands through his hair angrily. He jumped back in the truck.

"Bring it around back; they don't know which car is his." Gordon ordered, and the driver did as told.

"See this is why _I _don't _plan_. Something _always _goes wrong." The clown piped up, earning him multiple glares. He only smiled brazenly, chilling the men to their cores as they averted their eyes.

As they turned around the corner, Gordon visibly relaxed when there were no signs of reporters. Quickly and efficiently, the men escorted the clown into the stately courthouse, down a hall, and into a large court room. For obvious reasons, the court wasn't open to the public. Still, the court was filled with some Arkham staff, a prosecutor, the Joker's attorney, the judge, Aiden, and Delanie. Of course, Gordon and half of the GCPD were also present, and an "unbiased" jury.

The Joker sat through almost an hour of the prosecution explaining why he should be sent to Blackgate. Much good that would do. With most of the Joker's thugs in the penitentiary, he'd have an even greater chance of escaping than at Arkham. He glanced bemusedly at his own defense. Although the man kept a cool exterior, the man was trembling, and he had completely focused on any point besides his client. When the man noticed the clown's gaze, he turned to look at him, only to be met with an unnatural smile that made him cringe ever- so- slightly.

"The prosecution calls forth witness Aiden Davis to the stand." Announced the opposing lawyer. The madman snapped his attention to the front, clenching his fists with much fury and licking his lips. He hadn't forgotten the man's attempt at Sofia when she visited him. He knew that Davis would prove to be competition. And wasn't it one's job to take out any competitors lest they succeed where you failed?

All the while Aiden was up there, the Clown Prince of Crime glowered at him with unrelenting ferocity. And there the former sat, acting as though he _hadn't_ just been placed on the hit list of the most feared man in the city. Up on the stand, seeming calm, almost _bored_. That'd have to be fixed.

When the time came for the defense to defend, the attorney went forward, clearly not comfortable with shielding a known murderer. The man was tugging at his collar every few seconds, and it looked as though the jury pitied him. No one saw the Joker pick up a paperclip on the table and bend it. No one saw as he inserted it into his shackles and angled it so it would release the metal. Not one person in the entire courtroom heard the _click_ as the lock was opened. He sat patiently, waiting for his help.

"And would the defendant like to say anything on the matter of him being held in Blackgate Penitentiary or Elizabeth Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane?" the judge asked, sighing. '_What a MOUTHFUL.' _The Joker thought funnily.

As if on cue, the right wall exploded, sending almost everyone tumbling backwards. In walked a blonde woman clad in a black and red jumpsuit, with diamonds on the thigh. Her face was covered in white paint, with black lipstick matching the Joker's and a domino mask over her eyes. Her hair was pulled up into two blonder ponytails on the top of her head, with her bangs dangling just above her eyes. Swarming in from behind her were men in clown masks with guns aimed at the officers.

"Knock, knock, _puddin'_," came a shrill, accented voice from behind the mask. Smoke danced in jubilation behind her as she strutted forward, striking a pose when she came to the clown. "Get a load of ya new- and- improved, _Har-ley QUINN!" _she yelled out the name, giggling excitedly. The Joker grinned, standing up and sweeping himself off. Turning to the judge, he answered the earlier question.

"I do have something to say. I, uh, won't be going to either. The food's terrible, you see. I think I'll stick around in this _outside_ world. Maybe see some- _tigers_." He purred. He strode over to Aiden and, picking him up by the hair and twisting it, continued. "Oh, and I'm taking a _souvenir._ Hope you all don't mind."

He drug Aiden along the floor, the man howling in pain from a mixture of his scalp being yanked and various bits of debris and rubble scraping his back. The dust had still not settled and many had been knocked out from the force of the explosion. Gordon was one of the few who hadn't been, but _two_ guns were aimed at either side of his head, knowing that he'd make the most issues. With a quick wink at the Commissioner and Harley trailing behind him to his right, kicking Davis every now and then, the Joker departed. He took his time, knowing very well that Batsy wouldn't strike in broad daylight.

As the clowns left, one hit the back of Gordon's head with the butt of a gun. Although the hit was relatively light (compared to most blows used to knock someone out), Gordon was still blacking out, though slower than usual. The clown figures were fuzzy as they jumped into the car, and when they slammed the doors, his ears rang. He took out a walkie- talkie and holding the button, whispered two words before succumbing to the darkness.

"He's…out."

* * *

**S: Follow us on Tumblr ace of spades and anarchy**

**J: And reply, or I'll hurt you. And no, that's not an innuendo. I will literally make you feel agony.**

**S: Violent, much?**

**J: Smiley, I'm a ****_murderer_****.**

**S: Point taken.**


	20. Out and About and Finding Out

**A/N: S: Wow, you guys actually like my story, don't you?**

**J: ****_Mail_**** time!**

**_1_****) Her Highness Gaki-chan: S: GASP**

**_2)_**** iwantsprezzatura: S: Thanks! I must admit, it was a bit difficult to re-do the Joker lines there. I wanted to keep them close to the original as possible, so a lot are the same. I just had to imagine his mannerisms while speaking.**

**J: In short, when she writes me, she goes a little mad.**

**S: …yeahhhh.**

**_3)_**** DoctorWhoRulez: S: I had a ps2 too!**

**J: Hehe… tutu.**

**S: Hush! Anywho, I wanted Arkham Asylum and Arkham City but my bro won't let me use his XBOX and my family already thinks I'm obsessed with Batman enough as it is.**

**J: You mean obsessed with the ****_Joker_****.**

**S: Two sides of the same coin, pal. OMG the Doctor Who Christmas special scared me with the Ice Nanny. And Soufflé Girl! I actually yelped in happiness when I saw Oswin. My parents think I'm insane… or more so than before. LOL so much in common! It's okay I love the Joker too.**

**J: AND SO SHE ADMITS IT!**

**S: *sticks out tongue* Well if I didn't love you, this story wouldn't exist. I love the Riddler also! My favorite three villains are the Joker (obviously), the Riddler, and Scarecrow.**

**J: Mr. Puzzles and Bird boy? What's so great about them?**

**S: Oh, don't be grumpy. The Duke really should have shot himself.**

**J: And she calls ****_me_**** violent.**

**S: I haven't seen Rocky Horror Picture Show or Sweeney Todd ****_YET_****, but I love musicals! I want to be Christine one day in Phantom of the Opera. Or Fantine in Les Miserables. Yay, two reviews! Alan Rickman is AMAZING! Did you know he was the caterpillar in Alice in Wonderland? And he was awesome in Die Hard also. I've read Harry Potter and I REALLY recommend it! They are definitely worth the read. WHY WOULD THEY CUT OFF YOUR REVIEW?!**

**J: WHY, WHY CRUEL WORLD?! FOR ALL THE MERCY OF THE CHILDREN! **

**S: *pointed stare***

**J: Doesn't work on me anymore, Smiley! Because you know you ****_love _****me! You said so! Don't wanna ****_lie _****do you?**

**S: Grumble, grumble… I sing the Joker version of Jingle Bells too!**

**J: Of course, I wrote it!**

**S: Stop taking credit for the other Jokers' things! That was Mark Hamill's.**

**J: And yet, you're saying it like it's the property of a ****_cartoon_****.**

**S: Anywho, it's "the Joker got away", because he's flying away out of Arkham on a Christmas tree.**

**_4_****) L van Am: J: Canada's stupid.**

**S: Shut up! Are you trying to kill our readership?! Besides, Canada has moose and maple syrup!**

**J: Is it moose? Or mooses? **

**S: It's moose. And the Canadian's will take our sorry butts in when you screw up America for good.**

**J: Ah, the dreams we have.**

**S: And by "we" you mean "I".**

**J: Oh, so these are ****_your _****dreams, Smiley?**

**S: No! I meant… you irk me. Yes, poor Sofia. And yes, poor Aiden.**

**J: I'd like to point out that she ended Aiden's "moment of silence" with, and I quote, "HAHAHA!**

**Sucker! That's what you get for going against the Joker! Nice job!"**

**S: Point taken.**

**_5)_**** boca3: S: I'm glad he's out too! I missed Mistah J!**

**J: I'm glad I'm out three!**

**_6)_**** The Amethyst Eyes: S: Yeah, eye color counts as wearing purple. I wish I had purple eyes, mine are-**

**J: SHHHH! I want to read her story about going insane. It's a funny sort of place, isn't it? Not that I'd know, of course. I'm not crazy. Smiley… now ****_she's_**** the crazy one. All day long in school she has these ****_little _****conversation with me. In her head. And she'll work on the story. The other ****_day_****, even! She was writing out all my dialogue! And not just the, uh, ****_memorable_**** quotes. She wrote out… ****_everything. _**

**S: Wow, thanks for letting them know how mentally screwed up I am.**

**J: It's okay, pudding! They knew that already!**

**S: Speaking of pudding, is that Harley?**

**J: Where?! If she asks, I was never here. *Runs away***

**S: He'll be back. Maybe. Nice use of logic, Tae! Thanks for enjoying the story! And for liking the dream. I was lying in bed, thinking about random stuff (as I often do) and I realized. Joker and Sofia. Jack and Rosie-girl. Jack and Rose. GASP. And then this whole dream idea filled my head about the Titanic being a metaphor for Gotham. While the ship is sinking, and chaos is ensuing, Mistah J's just standing there, relishing in it, and keeping Sofia from falling down with the others. It's ****_very_**** deep. I guess. Yes, it really ****_was_**** adorable that they thought they could keep him locked up. I wanted to pat them on the back and say, "It's okay, you tried your best. Now run along and play in the street." Oh jeez, I'd be a terrible mother. Yes, audacity is such a fun word! It makes me feel fancy. Like indubitably, which means "I agree". The more you know! Aiden, Aiden, Aiden… poor guy. I kinda liked him too. But he ain't dead… ****_yet._**** I'll tell J you said hi when he gets back from… wherever it is that he's hiding, to be quite honest, I'm not actually sure.**

**_7)_**** SexyJokerLovers: S: Thanks! I kept the dialogue the same, but I'm making a different Harley, a "Nolanversion", if you will. She'll be tougher and smarter.**

**_8)_**** WiltedBloom: S: Thank you! I love Harley too, she's my favorite villainess! No, he can't hurt you. Mainly because you reviewed, but also because he's hiding. I may have told him Harley was lurking about in one of the earlier responses.**

**_9)_**** katielouise10x: S: Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you too (belated, of course!) I love Joker/ Gordon interactions, they're fun for me. Don't worry about Harley, she won't completely screw up the story. She just adds some good old fashion conflict. And ****_jealousy_****.**

**J *yelling from outside the house*: Smi- ****_ley! _**

**S: And that's my cue to the next review.**

**_10)_**** CuteSango07: J: You wanna know what I'm gonna do now? Well, I'd tell ya if I could, but I don't exactly know. Neither does ol' Smiley. See, she's the ****_only_**** person who listens to me about ****_scheming._**

**S: I rarely pay attention to anything else he says. And as for our Sofia… we'll have to see. Like I said, nothing is really planned out. There's a basic framework to the story, of course, but nothing is set in stone.**

**J: That's my girl! Although, I think a little planning might be in order.**

**S: WHAT?! But…but, you're Joker. You don't plan, you just… ****_do._**** *Nervous breakdown***

**J: Cool it, kiddo. I'm just suggesting that you kill off Harley, like Sango over here said.**

**S *evil grin*: Oh, do I have plans for Harley.**

**J: Bu- but you just said… no planning… ****_huh?_**

**S: Don't you worry your pretty little head, leave Smiley to adult business.**

**J: You're younger than me!**

**S: Point? Anywho, Sofia? A ninja/ kung-fu fighter/ femme fatale/ warrior? ****_Right_****. I gave her about as much coordination as a little boy playing in his mom's high- heels.**

**J *hissing*: I thought we agreed to ****_not_****, mention that Smiley?**

**S *Smiling innocently* : Oops.**

**J: That's it! ATTENTION READERS: SMILEY BROKE UP WITH HER BOYFRIEND IN DECEMBER AND HE WROTE HER A LOVE SONG!**

**S: I broke up with him before he sang it to me! Besides, I wasn't going to just stay with him because he wrote me a song. That wouldn't be fair to him.**

**J: What wasn't ****_fair _****was that you ripped that kid's heart out through his-**

**S: No I didn't!**

**J: ****_Sure_****, Smiley. You just don't want to admit it. You can be cruel. Just like me. Maybe ****_that's _****why we get along so well.**

**S *muttering*: It could also do with the fact that you don't exist except in my head.**

**J: What was that?**

**S: Nothing, clown boy. Go back to blowing up building or something.**

**J: 'Kay!**

**S: Wait! I was being sarcastic!... Great. I'm gonna be in ****_sooooo_**** much trouble.**

**_11)_**** Skylark Potter: S: He really is something, isn't he… something extremely annoying, that is. I still love him though!... Don't tell him I told you, that's twice in one A/N already that I've said that. I think if his head gets any bigger, it'll explode, and I for one do not wish to test that theory. I love Harley too! If I could be anyone from Batman, it'd be her. Or Batgirl. Or the Joker. Or Batman. **

**_12)_**** TamingTheShrew10: S: I'm so happy he's out! I hate locking him up, he gets really mad at me. And soon, it'll be tiger- hunting time.**

**J: I'm ****_ba- ack!_**

**S: ****_Super_****.**

**J: Where are we… of course it's a great chapter, I was in it… Ah! Yes, rodent, I'm always ahead of the curve. **

**S: Stop calling her rodent!**

**J: Nop-****_uh_****!**

**S: I tried.**

**J: I agree with have of that statement. To me, Harley's not amusing. She's annoying. All she was for me was a mean of escape. And now I'm stuck with her. Oh, goody.**

**S: Ah, leave Harls alone.**

**J: Harls? HARLS?! Oh, god, she's named it. I'll never be free!**

**S: Drama clown. Thanks so much, Shrew! **

**J: Okay, I see what you did there. Drama clown, I get it. Very funny. Now write the story, slave.**

**S: I'm not your-**

**J: NOW, SLAVE!**

**Disclaimer: Da Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Da Na Na Na Na Na Not own BATMAN!... I'm sorry, that was weird.**

**Chapter 20, in honor of the anniversary of Heath Ledger's death. RIP.**

"Puddin'!" Harley called out, the sound ringing through church as the Joker clamped his hands over his ears at the sound. He wouldn't have been surprised if only dogs could hear the sound. Maybe he'd test that out one day with the hyenas Harley had bought off of the black market, Bud and Lou (named after Abbott and Costello). Unfortunately, they probably wouldn't eat her. For some unknown reason, those things loved her.

Skipping footfalls sounded down the aisle and he looked out the stained- glass window on the altar, wondering if having a chapel for a hideout was a bad idea. He turned to look at the aisle to see Harley walking up it humming the wedding march, disgusting him. Did she really think that he loved her? She'd been his doctor for a month, after he'd kidnapped another woman. How stupid was she? The clown wouldn't have been surprised if she'd slutted her way through shrink school. On top of the class, yeah right. Maybe on top of the teachers.

The thought made him grin, and of course Harley thought it was pointed at her. He watched bemusedly as she tried to slink her way up the steps, tripping on the top one. If this was an attempt at seducing him, it was not very good. Still, she did have a nice body. He let his eyes roam freely over her, and she relished in the attention.

His little tiger had gone whoring around with Davis (who currently was tied up in the funeral house section of the abandoned church), and this would be his revenge. If he squinted, Harley _did_ look slightly like Sofia… minus the Aryan complexion, and the taller, curvier figure. And the jester outfit.

Realizing what he was thinking about, he was disgusted with himself. Never in a million years would he screw around with… _that_.

"Harley." he started, making her strut over and straddle his lap, playing with his curls.

"Yeah, Mistah J?" She asked in a babyish voice, and he wondered if she thought that sounded appealing.

"I want… to have some _fun_," He announced, chuckling inside at the light that filled her eyes, knowing she thought he meant something else. "Go get out guest. And tell Alek to call in the favor. He'll know what I mean." He ordered in the same tone he'd used when commanding Brian Douglas to tell the people his name.

Her shoulders drooped visibly as she climbed off of his lap. "S-sure. No problem, puddin'." He watched her sulk away, and took out his switchblade, twirling it between his fingers devilishly, waiting for the harlequin to return. He watched with amusement as she visibly struggled to drag out Davis.

"Ai-_den_. You look scared. Why don't we… put a_ smile _on that face_?_"

* * *

Sofia's meeting with Mr. Daggett's second-in-command, Mr. Stryver, went swimmingly. Some paperwork had needed signing for the deal, of course, but the deal had been set up pretty quickly. She couldn't shake the feeling, though, that Stryver and Daggett didn't like Wayne. It wasn't outwardly said, but in little comments that Stryver made, she could detect a certain amount of distaste.

No matter, they'd have to put on their big boy pants for the benefit this Saturday. Wayne Enterprises and Daggett Industries were joining together for a fundraiser for an orphanage, St. … something-or-other's. She couldn't exactly remember, but she knew that Bruce's family had been funding the place for years. The next day, she was scheduled to go there, she could find out the name then. It was currently Tuesday, around 8:30, and she was stressing. There hadn't been much notice about this ball, and she'd been planning since she'd found out earlier that day. She was going to call Delanie, but remembered that the trial had started half an hour ago. She wondered how that was going…

As if on cue, Sofia's phone rang, much to the displeasure of all those riding in the small elevator. Ignoring the annoyed huffs, Sofia took out her phone to see it was Bruce. A few people were giving her the stink- eye, seeing the young woman and most likely thinking that her boyfriend was calling. Might as well show off her friends in high places, and make these nobodies take her seriously.

"Hello, Mr. Wayne." She greeted formally, internally grinning in pleasure when people's eyebrows shot up at the name. Those who'd been glaring at her were now pale and looked like fishes out of water.

"Need… home… now." Came the crackled reply from the other end.

"I can't hear you. What's wrong?" she questioned. Had she left some of the paperwork at the manor? She knew she'd forget something…

"The J... out… I'm… ming… you." The reception was breaking up due to the elevator, and she strained her ears, but the signal was cracking.

"The phone's breaking up, Mr. Wayne. I can't understand what you're saying." She said exasperatedly. Of course, the phone line went dead. Sofia stared at it for a moment, but the reception was lost as long as she was in the elevator. She hit it against her hand, as if all it needed was a good tap. Unfortunately, her meeting had taken place just under the penthouse level, and there was a long ways to go before reaching ground level. Nervously, she tapped her fingers on the back of her other hand, a nervous habit she'd picked up after her rescue. The elevator was empty now, besides her and one other man, who was staring at her with a perplexed expression. She tried to ignore him, until he spoke up.

"Miss, I didn't want to point it out in front of the others, but… well, you're Sofia Roselle, aren't you? The woman who was kidnapped two months ago?"

Knowing there was no point in lying, she sighed. "Yes, I am."

"I'm sorry, it's just… why aren't you in hiding?" he asked with wide eyes, as if she'd done something courageous.

"Sir, they locked up the Joker last month. I can't go into hiding just because he has a court meeting right now. I need to move on with my life. He'll be in a padded cell, and I'll be out here."

He stared at her with wide eyes. "You don't know?!" Her palms began sweating as every terrible scenario imaginable came to mind. Absently, she readjusted the shoulder strap of her satchel higher onto her shoulder.

"Know what?" she asked, preparing for the worst.

"The Joker, he's… out," he revealed and she blinked rapidly. "His doctor broke him out of the proceeding, and they took a hostage, one of the people who was taken with you."

Knowing that it could only be Delanie or Aiden, she stuttered. "Who'd- who'd he take? How long ago was this?" The walls seemed to be closing in on her and she silently pleaded for the elevator doors to open.

"About an hour ago, he took Aiden Davis. You really didn't know?" the man asked pitifully and she shook her head, gulping quickly and trying to blink away the black spots that danced in her eyes. She knew well enough that she was having a panic attack, her mother used to have them every now and then. They were rare, but Sofia had been taught to try and focus on her surroundings if she ever experienced one, to avoid fainting. She was hyper- aware though, and her eyes darted around as she sunk against the wall.

"He can't have escaped… no… please tell me this is just a sick joke!" she cried desperately, grasping at straws. The man's expression was sympathetic as he shook his head. The doors opened onto the ground floor and he put an arm around her, supporting her weight as he led her outside for some fresh air. The unknown man tried to find out which car was hers, but she couldn't speak. A nearby engine roared to life as a sleek, silver sports car pulled up next to them.

* * *

Bruce hadn't been able to attend the hearing as Batman due to the daylight hours. However, a certain playboy billionaire had been watching from his Lamborghini Murciélago (which coincidentally, means "bat" in Spanish), and had attempted to follow the generic white van the jester escaped in. Alas, the white van soon disappeared into the crowd of white vans that cluttered the Gotham streets. The vehicle was common to rapists and kidnappers. And scarecrows. And apparently now, clowns.

He'd rushed back to the Manor to make sure she wasn't there first, seeing as it was closer than Daggett Industries. However, the Manor was on the opposite side of the city from Daggett Industries. She wasn't there. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! _ Bruce chanted in his head as he drove away from the Manor. He should have checked the office building first, which was now an hour away. If the madman found her…

No, he couldn't think like that. Sofia would be safe, he'd just go and pick her up, when she heard what happened, she probably would have cut the meeting short… _if_ she heard what happened, that is. He knew for a fact that Daggett's office building had no televisions, not even in the break room. Apparently it was to promote efficiency, but Bruce suspected that he was just too cheap to buy some.

He was nervous when the call dropped, and rushed even faster to his destination. After surprisingly not being pulled over, he arrived, shut off the engine and was about to go inside. Fortunately for him, Sofia was already on her way out. Something was off though. She was clinging to the man next to her like she was drunk and couldn't walk on her own. He quickly restarted the Lambo and pulled up next to the pair, swiftly jumping out of the car.

"Sofia!" he rushed up and hugged her, enveloping her in a deep sense of warmth and security and she inhaled deeply, finally breaking from her panic attack. With his arms still wrapped around her, Bruce held out his hand to the man that had helped her.

"Thank you for helping out my friend here, Mister…"

"C-Collins. Charlie Collins. And it wasn't a problem at all, Mr. Wayne. I- I just am the accountant for Mister Daggett and I was on the way down he elevator… " The large man stuttered, clearly star struck.

"Still…" Bruce said taking a hundred dollar bill out of his pocket and handing it to the man, whose eyes went wide. It wasn't everyday that you got paid one hundred dollars just for helping a woman out the door.

"T-thank you Mister Wayne! Thank you!" The fat man exclaimed as Bruce gave him a small smile and helped Sofia into the car. Sofia gave a small wave to Charlie as Bruce got in and pulled away.

"Are you all right?" Bruce asked her worriedly, glancing over at her when she was silent for a while. The car was dark and cold due to the time and season, but he was sure that that wasn't the only reason she was shivering. The poor thing had probably gone into shock when she heard.

"I knew they shouldn't have gone through with the trial," she said softly. "And he took Aiden because I wasn't there. If I had just sucked it up and went…"

"Then he would've taken you instead." He reasoned, this conversation sounding suspiciously like his with Alfred from two months ago. "It wasn't your fault. I'm sure they'll catch the Joker again."

"And then he'll get out again." She retorted, making him grimace.

"We'll figure it out, okay? In the meantime, I don't want you leaving the house."

"I have to go to the children's home tomorrow," She reminded him and he waved it off with a hand. "Bruce, I have to, for the fundraiser Saturday."

"Fine, then I'm coming with you." He stated with finality in his voice. This was not up for discussion. She rolled her eyes and stared out the window as raindrops rolled down the side of the window. She saw Bruce staring out at something in the sky and turned her attention to the round light displayed on a cloud as they pulled into the Palisades. Batman would be needed tonight, which reminded her about her self- proclaimed mission. If Bruce really _was_ Batman, tonight would be perfect to find out.

* * *

"I'm going to pass on dinner tonight, Alfred. I'm exhausted from the day's events," Sofia told the elderly butler, yawning to make it more believable. "I think I'm just going to go to bed." He gave her a suspicious look but finally conceded that she did look tired.

"If you do get hungry, come down at any time." He offered and she smiled gratefully and he took her wet coat. Bruce was somewhere in the study, and had apparently gotten a phone call from Lucius Fox about some business at the workplace. He eventually came back out and excused himself, claiming that there were pressing matters at hand and that he'd be back in a few hours.

Sofia went back to her room and traded out her skirt and blouse for a pretty brown top and some jeans. She regretted not having any sneakers, but she had a pair of flat, suede boots that would be quiet, although not very appropriate after the rain.

She heard what sounded like a motorcycle engine roar to life, but of course she couldn't see what type of vehicle it was from her room, which was at the back of the mansion. She quickly locked her door and opened the window, cool night air blowing strands of her hair back, a few tendrils whipping around her eyes. The rain had stopped by now, and she knew it was time.

Relishing in the goose bumps that trailed down her spine, Sofia grabbed a flashlight she had found in one of the drawers in her room and slipped down the drainpipe. She felt like a teenager sneaking out to attend a party after being grounded. When her feet hit the ground she hesitated for a moment, internally struggling.

_'Curiosity killed the cat.'_

_'But satisfaction brought it back.'_

_'Cat's have nine lives. Human's have one.'_

She wouldn't go off the grounds, she decided, she'd just search for his base of operations. It couldn't be that hard to find, right? Shielding the light with her hand so as not to draw attention, she began to look, starting at the back of the house, since there wasn't much in the front yard. Mud squished noisily under her feet, making her glance nervously towards the house. Luckily, the sound was quick, although she was more careful to step on harder ground. She trekked far towards the back of the property when she saw a fenced in area. She opened the gate and shone the light around, finding two headstones.

"Who are you?" she muttered, walking over to the two graves. She knelt down in front of the graves and took in the names. Thomas and Martha Wayne. Bruce's parents. Suddenly, she realized she was standing on someone's graves.

"Sorry!" she whispered, a silly notion, as if they could hear her. "I bet you guys would be really proud of Bruce, huh? He's taken the company a long way. And he's the reason a lot of us are still alive today. Thank you for letting me stay in your house."

It may have seemed a silly notion to speak to the dead, even more so if she had never known them alive, but this somehow felt like the proper thing to do. As she walked away, she felt a little calmer, despite the fact that she was living next to a graveyard. She continued her search of the grounds and did not find much else. There were mainly trees, but she somehow made her way over to an area that looked to be a greenhouse. Slowly making her way over, she was delighted to find the door unlocked. There were many kinds of wonderful flowers scattered about. Rosebushes, both red and white, lined the inside. Inside it were daisies, violets, tulips, lilies, orchids, and other flowers she couldn't name, but were equally as beautiful.

It was so warm compared to the whistling wind outside, and she wished to stay there at least until spring. Unfortunately for her, it was only early November, and she'd have to come out soon if she ever wished to find the headquarters. Making a promise that she'd come back to the terrarium later with Bruce, she exited the nice high temperature and was wrapped in a cool wind. Deciding that this maybe wasn't the best idea, and thinking back to the warmth of her bed, she started back towards the manor.

On the way though, she stepped on what sounded like wooden boards. Curiously, she saw there was a handle. Perhaps she could just see what was down there. Sofia again glanced up at the mansion. If she got injured or stuck, no one would hear her. Who knew how long she'd be trapped down the hole? Still…

She chewed on the inside of her cheek, trying to decide what the best plan would be. Maybe she could just stick her head down for a moment to see if there was anything worth getting excited about? No, she wouldn't be able to tell unless she went down. Suppose she just climbed into the hole, which she now found to be a well, for a moment? That wouldn't be to bad, she could just leave the top open. Throwing the door back, she aimed her flashlight down. There was even a ladder! Surely that was some kind of go ahead? There was only one way to find out, she reasoned, and taking a deep breath to calm herself, she began her descent, flashlight in hand.

After a painstaking climb into darkness (which ended with her slipping on the last prong and having a mini- heart attack from the three inch fall, she was finally down. The hole at the well's top seemed to be only a little light now, and she couldn't see any stars. The flashlight began to dim, and she hit it a few time before it came back to full power. She aimed it at all the walls until she found a small opening in one side of the well. Taking one last look at the opening above, she sent a silent prayer out and began to climb through the hole in the wall. Or in the well, whichever you prefer.

The walk was eerie and disgusting. A light wind whistled throughout the passageway, and the ground was hard. Somewhere, she could hear the echo of water dripping throughout the tunnel. At one point she tripped and skinned her knee. She inspected it and grimaced, hoping it would not become infected. That was the last thing she needed right now.

Finally, _finally_, she made it to the back of the tunnel. A damp smell filled the air and as she entered, bats swooped down, nearly knocking her over. After a second though, when she realized they weren't hurting her, she slowly stood up. Putting out her arms and shutting her eyes, she let the wind from their wings beat against her skin, and she felt… powerful. Like the bats were waiting to do her bidding. She was frightened at first, obviously, but now she understood why Bruce chose bats. To strike fear.

She took a few steps forward and a large platform rose out of the water, which filled the cave's bottom. Water fell from the cavern in a large cascade from the ceiling, but stalagmites (or stalactites, she could never remember which was which) were blocking the waterfall's top. She knelt down and inspected skid marks on the "stage", which looked to be from a car. They were old though, probably four months or so. Maybe five.

Standing up, she saw with annoyance that her knees were now wet. Should've thought that one through. Sofia glanced around and saw a super- computer on an adjacent platform. For a moment, she only stared at it. Then, she made her way over, and, seeing it wasn't locked at the moment, slid into the large black chair in front of it.

"Alrighty, what do we have hear?" she muttered, analyzing the open files. She scanned through the windows and found them to be all about the Joker. Police reports, newspaper articles, Arkham notes… you name it, and it was on here. She clicked on a document which read "JOKER PROFILE" and began reading it.

**NAME: Unknown, alias "The Joker"**

**OTHER KNOWN ALIASES: "Clown Prince of Crime", "Jack White", "Joseph Kerr", "Bozo", "Clown"**

**GENDER: Male**

**HAIR: Sandy/brown, dyed green**

**EYES: Brown**

**NOTABLE MARS: Glasgow grin on both cheeks**

**SPECIAL ABILITIES: **

**Genius- level intelligence**

**Skilled chemist and engineer**

**Access to variety of gadgets, self- invented**

**Proficient with weapons (Weapon of choice is small switchblade)**

**Skilled with making bombs**

**AFFILIATION: Various thugs, Salvatore Maroni (deceased), "The Chechen" (deceased), Gambol (deceased, first name unknown), Dr. Harleen Quinzel (a.k.a. Harley Quinn)**

**OTHER:**

Dresses as clown: Purple trench coat, blue hexagonal shirt, green vest, brown tie, purple pants, multi-colored socks, brown shoes

Wears greasepaint to cover scars: white as base, black around eyes, red on lips and scars

No regard for human life

No regard for his own life

Schizophrenic

Psychopathic

Zero empathy

Origins unknown, possible abusive father and/ or ex- wife

Extremely dangerous

Makes a joke of everything

Possible attachment/ obsession with Sofia Roselle

She blanched as she took in the last line. Possible? She snorted. Not just possible attachment, definite obsession. She reread the affiliation information. Did this "Harley Quinn" used to be his doctor at the asylum?

"Arkham should start doing psychoanalysis tests." She murmured.

"No kidding." A raspy voice came from behind her. She gasped and spun around in the chair. Taking in the bat before her, she smiled awkwardly and waved.

"Oops."

* * *

**S: You know what to do! Review and visit our tumblr at . **

**J: Do it quickly, or my knife and I will come for a visi-****_t_****.**


	21. A Failed Favor

**JoKeR's NoTe: J: Our dear Smiley was being very lazy. So ****_I'm _****taking over. Don't worry, you'll have your precious little author back soon enough, but she's busy. You ****_could _****say she's a bit…****_tied up_****, right now. *Puts foot on seat of chair Smiele is tied to. Smiele groans.***

**Now, as much as we ****_love_**** replying to all your little reviews, I wanna keep this author note as short as possible. Don't worry; you'll get a reply from her- I'm just finishing up where she left you hanging. Oh, and the wait ****_will_**** be worth it. There's a ****_surprise_**** for you. At the end.**

**DiScLaImEr: My LaWyEr SaId I DoN't OwN bAtSy, So I kIlLeD hIm.**

Sofia watched him nervously. He'd been silently pacing, throwing her a glare every so often. He was obviously stressed. Apparently, she wasn't supposed to have found out.

"How did you find out?" he finally asked, still using the raspy voice. He had stopped pacing, although she much preferred that he would start again so the full intensity of his gaze.

"It wasn't that hard, Bruce. The bruises, the sneaking out at night… everything. It only made sense that it'd be you. Who else would have the cause, not to mention the funding?" she reasoned weakly.

"Of course." He muttered and sighed, and then began to pace again.

"I won't tell anyone." She promised after an awkward silence ensued.

"That wasn't what I was afraid of," he replied in the same raspy tone and she began to become annoyed at his secrecy.

"Will you please lose the voice and cowl? I know it's you. Just… tell me what's going on. What are you afraid of?"

He did as was asked of him and sat down in front of her. "If anyone found out that you knew who I was, there'd be trouble. You could be kidnapped again and tortured to get the information out of you. I couldn't have done that to you."

Sofia was at a loss for words. Looking at the tired man in front of her, she finally understood why he needed the mask. When she remembered what happened to Rachel… The Joker had known that Bruce, or Batman rather, had something with the woman. True, another important factor in her murder was her job choice, and her fiancé. Which begged the question…

"Did you really kill Harvey Dent?" the words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. Under normal circumstances, she would've clapped her hand over her mouth in fear at upsetting the hero, but now that she knew it was Bruce, she felt she could speak more freely.

"Yes," he nodded, but seeing her horrified look, continued. "He tried to kill Jim Gordon's boy."

Now Sofia was more confused than ever, and Bruce could tell. With a sigh, he painstakingly told the tale of all that happened after the hospital explosion.

"The Joker took a bus of about 30 or so hostages, all of them doctors or nurses, away from the hospital. It was daytime, and I couldn't get him. He knew that. Harvey Dent was the only patient recorded missing. Gordon told everyone that he was fine, that we got him out, but the two of us believed that he was one of the captives."

"And was he?"

"Not even close. The Joker had twisted him, manipulated his mind somehow. He took Rachel's death and used it against him, driving Dent to insanity. Throughout the course of that day, Dent killed five people, including a corrupt detective and a crime lord. We didn't know this until later, of course.

"While all of us were focused on the Joker at the Prewitt Building, Dent had his own plans. He had Gordon's family, and was holding them where Rachel died, 250 52nd Street. When I finally beat the Joker, he had a trick play. An ace in the hole, he called it. Eventually the SWAT members came to take the Joker to Arkham, and I had to find Gordon.

"It was terrible. In Dent's mind, it was Gordon's fault that Rachel died, that he was scarred. He'd mentioned two faulty cops, Wuertz and Ramirez, at the beginning of the Joker's reign. Gordon didn't fire them though, he believed in both too much. Those were the two cops that picked up Harvey and Rachel so they could be wired to the explosives."

"It wasn't Gordon's fault! The Joker's the one who tried to kill him! The Joker's the one who killed Rachel!" Tears were filling her eyes, and she felt a wave of hatred for the man she once thought she loved.

"Maybe I shouldn't have told you this…" Bruce muttered, uncomfortable at the fact that he was the reason she was now sobbing.

"No- no, just keep going. I'm fine. I have to hear this. I have to know the truth, Bruce." She held her ground, and, seeing she would not be deterred, he continued his story.

"Harvey became obsessed in a short time with chance. He flipped a double-headed coin that had been with him in the explosion to decide his victims' fate. The clean side, you'd live. The burnt side, you'd die. He found it, in some twisted way, to be a fair decision. Emotions always get in the way of true justice, he reasoned. He had kidnapped Gordon's whole family, and was going to kill the person the Commissioner loved the most, so Gordon would feel his pain.

"He decided that Gordon's son, Jimmy, was the one, and flipped the coin. I tried to save them, but he shot me as well. I got back up before he could shoot Jimmy, and I ended up knocking him off of the building's remains, but I caught Jimmy, who'd been in his arms. We had to blame the killings on someone besides Dent. If Dent had been realized, half of the criminals in Blackgate would have been released back on the streets, and all our work would've been for nothing. I was the easiest to blame, because of the mask. Not even Gordon knew who I was." Bruce concluded.

Sofia stared at him dumbfounded. "Why not just blame it all on the Joker? He'd been killing people that whole time!" she asked incredulously, but Bruce shook his head at her naivety.

"We couldn't blame it on him. He does occasionally lie, but he's very proud when it comes to bragging about all of the people he's killed. His plan was to try and cause a rift between us, if the blame was placed on him, it'd be even easier to take down the city."

"He doesn't plan." She murmured, so low he could barely hear.

"Come again?"

"The Joker. He doesn't like to plan things." She said louder. The room grew awkwardly quiet until she cleared her throat.

"You just… lied to the city?" She asked weakly, and although it was not an accusatory tone, Bruce felt the need to defend himself.

"All of those inmates would be let out, I had no choice!" he shouted and she cringed at the echoes reverberating off of the cavern walls.

"I wasn't blaming you, Bruce," She calmly answered. He sunk into a chair wearily. To change the subject, she asked. "How did you know I was here?"

Bruce gave her an incredulous look and she backtracked. "I mean, I know you'd have something but I expected more…"

"More what?"

"Trapdoors and booby-traps." She admitted, blushing a bit at her imagination.

* * *

_"Chuckie! Welcome to my, ah, _humble abode._" The Joker swung his legs down from the arm of the hole-ridden priest's chair. Charles wrung his hands with anxiety. The clown up on the altar exhumed power and danger. One wrong action, and the accountant's neck would be split before you could say "Ha ha ha". _

_Collins shivered at the man who's back was now the Joker's footrest. There was a pool of blood around the man's head led Charles to believe that he was dead, but that notion was erased when the victim moaned as the clown dug his heels into the former man's back._

_The Joker motioned him closer. "I'm gonna need to call in that favor."_

* * *

The Joker's favor had been simple: get Sofia Roselle. It should have been so easy for Charlie! He worked at Daggett's office; he _knew _when Roselle was coming in for the meeting with Stryver. He kicked the sidewalk in frustration as the Lamborghini drove away. He had been so close. Just as he was about to offer her a ride, the Prince of Gotham pulls up in his fancy car with his fancy suit and his fancy haircut. And then (the Joker would've laughed at this) he _pays_ Charlie, for almost kidnapping his little girlfriend!

Sitting down at the table in his apartment, Collins poured himself a strong drink. He knew it was inevitable, but he didn't want to go back after such a failure. Still, he'd be punished worse if he avoided the clown. He only owed the jester a favor because the latter spared him and his family. Surely the madman would have no qualms about killing children.

Around 9:30, he kissed his wife goodbye (who knew nothing of his illegal dealings) and proceeded to leave to find the clown. The night air was freezing, another sign that winter would seen be here. Pulling his scarf tighter around his neck, the bald accountant ducked into a shady bar called "The Stacked Deck". A petite Aryan woman strutted over to him with a beer on a platter, a small place card next to it.

"Compliments of tha' boss, pal." Came an accented voice and Charlie's eyes widened at the little blonde woman, who only winked and swished away. He was shaking nervously now. The plan had ben for him to meet the Joker at the church, and now the clown was aware of his failure. There was not to be a happy ending for Charles in this.

He glugged down the beer in one mighty swig, feeling a warmth rush down his lungs, calming his frazzled nerves only slightly. As he drank, he picked up the card and nearly choked on the beer.

**Once your beer is good and done,**

**Meet me in the back for some ****_fun_**

**-J**

Suddenly he wished that he hadn't been so fast to drink the alcohol, and scanned the room for an exit, only to find a tall man standing by each, with a grotesque scar clearly visible someplace on their bodies. Feeling ill, Collins folded up the note and put it in his pocket, making his way to the backroom. He was silent as each guard followed him in. The Joker was sitting in a lounge chair there, the ever-obedient Harlequin leaning against it on the clown's right side. Charlie was silent, waiting for the other man to speak.

"Ya know," mused the Joker, standing suddenly and b- lining for the accountant, flicking out a switchblade and holding it to the man's mouth. "Common courtesy dictates that when someone buys you a drink, you _show gratitude_."

Charlie was frozen in time. _So this is how I die._ Sweat rolled off his forehead like the little droplets of condensation on a cold glass during a hot July day. The man was trembling pathetically before the clown, and slightly sunk, feeling very much intimidated.

"But _we_ aren't men of courtesy, are we _Chuck_?" The Joker sneered and threw the man to the ground with force, nicking his victim's mouth slightly with the edge of the knife. "I gave you one job." He pointed out, circling the kneeling man like a hawk. Collins' head was down, and one hand was to his mouth as he whimpered pathetic little sobs.

"ONE JOB!**" **he yelled in a demonic voice, kicking the man so he collapsed onto his stomach. Harley was watching on with interest and slight annoyance. Apparently, she hadn't been informed about this "job". Bending down and whispering so Harley couldn't hear, the Joker again began to speak. "I asked you to bring be my tiger. And you let me _down_. Terrible hunting skills, if you ask me."

He kicked the man again, laughing maniacally at his moans of pain. The harlequin watched on with a sick sense of pride and love, and she giggled along with the clown.

"Now this leaves me in a tough position, Chuck. On one hand, you failed. I should kill you for that."

Another kick to the ribs.

"On the other hand," he kneeled down. "Maybe you just haven't been trained properly in tiger hunting. One more shot. After that, your little, uh, family? Won't get the same chance I'm giving you."

One more rib-splitting kick, and the Joker stalked away, his harlequin following closely behind.

* * *

Alfred had been courteous enough to drive Sofia and Bruce (plus two models he brought along) to the boy's home (which they had learned was named St. Swithin's), and Sofia was glad to have someone to talk to. It was pretty hard to ignore the giggling coming from the backseat, even with the partition up. She had no idea how Alfred could stand it.

A horde of boys playing basketball immediately halted their game as the famous Bruce Wayne stepped out of the car, a model on each arm. Most were too focused on their idol or his girls to notice the pretty assistant at first, except for a few of the older ones, who probably wouldn't have known her eye color if you asked them (**A/N: If you know what I mean).**

The models and Bruce went to talk business with the head, Father O'Reilly, while Sofia went around to mingle and find heart-breaking testimonies to cause the trust-fund babies to open their wallets. After an hour or so, Sofia had four testimonies. She could only really use one more, so she let her eyes wander across the area. Not wanting to interrupt the boys' game, she decided to find a boy alone. Impossible.

Literally every single orphan there was playing basketball or playing in a large group. Sighing to herself, Sofia glanced over at the building Bruce was in. It didn't seem like he was coming out anytime soon, so Sofia resigned herself to sitting on the bleachers by the court. She had recorded each boy's story on a small silver device that Bruce, for some reason, looked at like it was the devil.

The first boy's parents were killed by a gangbanger. The second boy's parents didn't want him. The third had an abusive mother. The fourth's father was dead, and his mother could not afford to pay for him. Although each story brought an equal amount of tears to her eyes, the last angered her. Why was it always about the _money?_ Did someone not deserve to have a family because their guardians couldn't afford them?

It made Sofia's blood boil at first, but the crimson liquid eventually turned to ice with fear. Wasn't that the Joker's basis for why he did what he did (or one of many bases)? Was she becoming like him?

She shook herself. She was in _no_ way like him.

_Oh yeah, you just forged a friendship off of you not having anything in common._

_No, _she told herself, _I had things in common with Jack. Jack is dead; he's the Joker now. Two different people._

It was okay to be angered about the money dispute, Sofia decided. Welfare was a faraway dream in Gotham, and there was a shortage of jobs. It was a logical irritation.

While her mind battled with itself, she took no notice of the young teenager who sat down beside her as she bit her nails, a nervous habit she'd lately developed. The nail beds had been reduced from their former glory to unattractive stumps.

"That isn't good for your fingers, you know." A sudden voice startled Sofia from her thoughts.

"Huh?" was the smart answer that escaped her mouth.

"Biting your nails like that." He pointed out and she looked up, at a loss for words. The boy, probably around 14 years old, was almost the spitting image of Jack at that age. The slightly long hair, but not too long, the crooked grin, even the eyes…

"I, um, when I get nervous…" she stumbled for words, but he switched subjects.

"You're Sofia Roselle, aren't you?" The question popped out of his mouth. Finally calming down, she grimaced.

"Saw me on the news?"

"Yeah." They sat in silence for a bit, watching the boys putting the ball up to the hoop.

"You're, uh, you're interviewing us, right?" She nodded. "I'd like to tell you my story. If you don't mind. I just… I haven't talked to any of the psychologists here. They treat me like a kid. Which I guess I still am, but…"

"They're being too condescending, right?"

He nodded.

"If you'd tell me, I'd love to hear your story."

He took a shaky breath. "When I was really young, around one or two, my mom died in a car crash. I barely remember her, but my dad told me great stories about how they met, and how he proposed to her. He was the only family I had once my mom died. But we didn't have a lot of money. So he gambled, and got in deep with the sharks."

Sofia's heart skipped a beat at the almost identical words to the Joker's scar story at the Dent Fundraiser. _Just a coincidence._

"One day, I got sent home early from school when I was seven. My father… when he opened the door, I could tell something was off with him. I had no idea what, but he pulled me inside really quickly, and he kept staring at the door like it'd blow up. He made me go up to my room and lock the door… he knew they were coming that day. He, uh, tried to protect me."

Sofia could tell that the teen was getting choked up, but he kept pressing on.

"They shot him. He didn't suffer though. Clean shot through the brain. The neighbors heard, and they came rushing over, but by the time they got there, the men were gone. And I hid in my room the whole time."

He tensed up in self-loathing and Sofia couldn't help but comfort him like she used to for Jack. After all, he was only a few years younger than her. Scooting over to be right next to him, she guided his head towards the crook of her neck and rubbed his shoulder. He didn't cry, not in front of the other guys, but he calmed down and relaxed. They sat there for a while until Bruce came out with the models. He sent Sofia a questioning look, but she just shook her head. The boy felt the movement and looked up.

"You should probably go; wouldn't want to keep Bruce Wayne waiting." He said Wayne's name in a tone of admiration. Of course he would though- Bruce Wayne was a billionaire orphan. He gave the boys hope.

Gathering her things, Sofia climbed down the bleachers and started walking away. She paused and turned around.

"I never got your name, by the way." She called. Hesitating for a moment, he finally gave her a small smile and answered.

"Robin."

* * *

**JoKeR's NoTe: Now, you're probably all wondering where your precious Smiley went all these weeks. Truth be told, she was ****_lazy_****. Idle fingers must be punished, as they say, so I'll be doing these notes and answering the replies. If you stuck around: good. You passed the test. Now I won't kill you. Probably.**

**Kisses! **

**~J**


	22. I Hate Parties

**JoKeR's NoTe: ****_Hi_****. Me again. Now hold you hand grenades, before you go around ranting where your precious little ****_author_**** is… I'm, uh, ****_taking control_**** of this story for the current time. Don't worry, Smiley is ****_alive_****. Wave to the audience Smiley.**

***Smiley is gagged and bound. Glares at Joker and mumbles something unintelligible.***

**And I love you too, doll. Now, I'm going to be playing around with the timeline, because I honestly don't know any of it. I would apologize… except I wouldn't. Allonsy!**

**~J**

* * *

_Paint a smile on your lips_

_Blood red nails on your fingertips_

_A schoolboy's dream_

_You act so shy_

_Your very first kiss _

_Was your first kiss goodbye_

You Give Love A Bad Name_, Bon Jovi_

* * *

"Mr. McMorris, you're free to go." A rather bitter looking security guard announced as he unlocked the cell. Ralph strained to keep a smug smile from appearing on his face. He nodded solemnly as the guard passed him his clothes, and he for the first time understood the extent of his power.

He was completely free. No probation, no parole. Liberated. There weren't enough workers in the parole officer business, so the so-called "minor offenders" like Ralphie were overlooked. He snorted, knowing fully well he'd likely be back here within a few months, though his next crime would move him up off of the minor offenders list. If they found out.

He got back to his old apartment after taking a cab over (he'd had enough stashed away for the fare). Taking a few minutes to clean himself up, he looked at the haggard reflection staring back in the mirror. Maybe if he had continued with law school like his uncle had wanted, he wouldn't need to steal and swindle his way through the world. Maybe if he'd just listened to his uncle…

Ralphie snorted as that train of thought halted. His uncle was a stingy bastard, and he was glad that the old man was dead. The money he'd inherited was a small amount, and then rest had been donated to some boys' home or something.

With a towel, he wiped the remains of the shaving cream off of his face. He had a party to attend.

* * *

"I'm not coming down, I look ridiculous!" the redhead shouted down the stairs.

"It's an Armani, I'm sure you look fine," **(A/N: Fun fact: Giorgio Armani was the brand of suits Christian Bale wore throughout the trilogy. They were made especially for him, called "Giorgio Armani for Bruce Wayne). **Bruce coaxed. "Besides, it's a masquerade. You're supposed to look ridiculous." Maybe he could tempt her with promises of trying out the Tumbler? No, she'd never give it back if he let her in it… His breath caught in his throat as she descended the staircase, and he could hear Alfred do the same.

The woman was clad in a shimmering, ivory dress that subtly flared out and became more translucent, giving her the appearance of floating. Her sleeves reached her wrists, but hung a bit and were rimmed with a golden material, in a Shakespeare-esque way. Gold wings were attached to her back, and her mask was the same color. Her hair fell in delicate curls around her shoulders and resting upon it, like a crown, was a golden halo.

Her nails had grown out a bit (thanks to Robin's advice), and they were painted with a simple French manicure. Chewing the inside of her cheek nervously (a habit she'd subconsciously picked up from a certain someone), she glanced down at herself.

"It isn't… too much, is it?" she inquired at their lack of feedback. She knew she should've gone with a simpler costume; the angel had been very extravagant. The sales representative, however, convinced her with a silver tongue that she'd never seen someone look more marvelous in the costume.

Bruce was the first to recover. With a smile, he walked forward and kissed her cheek. "You're going to completely decimate the self-esteem of every woman there." She smiled gratefully. The pair turned to walk off, when Alfred cleared his throat.

"Master Wayne, I believe there's something you're forgetting?" He held up a blue box tied with a white ribbon, along with a larger black box. The billionaire rushed forward, grabbed the parcel, and turned to Sofia.

"I got you a little something, for you to wear tonight," Bruce spoke. "Now they're both just for tonight. The earrings are rentals from Tiffany's, and the second item is something of my own." Sofia smirked.

"Never thought I'd accuse you of being a cheap date, Bruce."

"Well to be fair I did buy the dress. And the mask."

"Oh, just show me already." She whined and he rolled his eyes dramatically. He opened the little blue box which held dangling gold earrings. She couldn't resist grinning at them, as she was excited about shiny things as any girl. As she put them on, Bruce continued.

"And this is a little more… personal," He commented. Slowly, the billionaire lifted the lid of the black velvet box, revealing soft pearls. "They were my mother's. My dad got them for her before…" he trailed off and she met his eyes in understanding. He motioned for her to turn around and she swept her hair to the side. As he clasped the necklace around her neck, she suppressed a shudder at the memory of the Joker doing the same.

"There's a tracking device in them, so I'll know if you try to steal them." He said with a serious expression. With a wink, he turned and walked towards the ballroom.

"Wait… is there actually?" No reply. "That's a joke right? Bruce?"

She scurried after her friend and hit him playfully on the arm, which she then linked with her own as they walked to the masquerade.

* * *

"I want to be an airborne ranger. I want to lead a life of danger." Sang the Joker in a low tone. Humming the rest of the song as he painted a smile on his lips, he rubbed the red off of his fingertips. He stood up from the dusty vanity table (ironic in a church) and faced a full-length mirror Alek had found in the sacristy about two weeks back. Alek had been killed three days afterwards.

The tuxedo he wore was slightly old-fashioned, but it would do. Besides, he looked quite… _dashing_, he'd say. He slipped a mask over his head and grinned. Pagliacci. The clown character. Not very subtle of him but then again, when was he ever subtle?

Licking his lips, the clown kicked the sacristy door open with a bang, causing his goons to look up in surprise.

"Boys," he called out, ignoring a pouting Harley (who had recently learned that she wouldn't be going with him). "Time for a _par_ty."

* * *

Ralphie mounted the curb by Kane's Suit Warehouse. The owner, Bob Kane, had stayed open late so McMorris could pick up his suit. This was, of course, after the soon-to-be murderer threatened his life. The streets were darker than they'd been a month ago, but the end-of-December nights were always the worst in Gotham. Or the best, depending on which side of the law you were on.

A small bell jingled upon his entrance into the musky store. The lights were dim, and the floor was covered in a thin layer of dust, with the occasional measuring tape here or there. Ralphie scoffed. The old man who ran the store rarely had customers, so he felt no need to impress. After all, this wasn't his only source of income. Nowadays, 9 of 10 Gothamites had their fingers on dirty cash from the mob.

A cigar was puffing in the darkness behind the counter, and Ralphie stepped closer, and leaning on the counter, announced: "I'm gonna need that suit now."

The man behind the counter grinned, and motioned the convict to a room in the back.

* * *

Sofia, though she'd been the one to plan the party and dozens like it before, was still stunned by the Manor's ballroom décor.

A chandelier, and a large one at that, hung stably from the ceiling. Light reflected off of the crystals and shone brightly. As the doors opened, the crowd turned to look. Gasps were audible at the angel on Wayne's arm.

She didn't blush or fidget uncomfortably. Though she would've preferred to not be in the spotlight, she couldn't help but admit that the crowd's reaction boosted her self-esteem. The expressions on the guests' faces ranged from awe to envy to- rather uncomfortably- lust. She put on her best grin and, seeing that her date was not about to talk, she spoke.

"Sorry we're late; you should've seen the traffic!"

The crowd laughed, hoping for the approval of this mysterious woman. She nudged Bruce to start his speech as she went to set up the projector in the back of the room. Then, once the shiny jewel that had been dangled before them left, their eyes slid to the next one, which in this case was Bruce. Sofia snorted. These people disgusted her. As Bruce finished his speech and he movie started playing, she could see the fake tears and false looks of concern before the first boy's story even started. In fact, she could've sworn she saw one or two of the woman put saline drops in their eyes.

These people were as phony as they came. Most of them wouldn't care about the boys. Sure, they open their purses and wallets and bank accounts, but it wasn't for the kids. The only reason they'd do that was to bask in the glory of Bruce Wayne's newest project, and to be able to brag and pat themselves on the back for helping to "better society". These people were worms compared to her, compared to-

Her eyes widened at her train of thought. Where the hell had that come from?! She didn't know these people. Perhaps some of them had adopted their children from the boy's home, or maybe they really did want to help. She scanned the room to see if anyone had noticed her tiny mental breakdown, but they were all too focused on the presentation.

She was thinking like Ja- like the _Joker_ had. Not Jack. Jack had died when he'd become the Joker, and she wouldn't taint her childhood by combining the two. She zoned out, nervously chewing her cheek.

Because what she had just thought had made sense. Which meant she thought the Joker made sense. Which wasn't good at all. If she'd been paying attention, however, she might've noticed something sneaking towards her, a something that made empathizing with the Joker seem completely safe.

* * *

The Joker entered through the back of the Manor, where his goons had taken out the security. He'd promptly pressed a small remote in his hand that sent volts of electricity through the clowns' masks. Stepping over one wearing the Happy mask, he cocked his head to the side.

"What's the matter? You look a bit… _shocked."_ Giggling maniacally, yet somehow softly, he skipped into the building. Dancing through the halls, he flicked open his switchblade, letting it rip whatever it came in contact with. Before entering the ballroom, he checked that his mask was secure, and then strode in as if he owned the place. His eyes traveled the room, quickly discovering that his little pet and her _date_- he clenched his teeth subconsciously at the word- had not yet arrived.

"Leave it to a member of the Rich Kid Club to show up late to his own party." He muttered. A woman passing by gave him a strange look, but he only walked away, pondering where they were. Come to think of it, he rarely ever saw little rich boy at his own parties. Then again, he'd only ever looked out for his tiger or Bat-brain. He could've easily scanned over Wayne while playing with Batsy.

Which reminded him, it'd been a long time since he had seen the rodent. Once he got his toy back, maybe he'd use her as bat-bait. She _did _need punishment, after all, from tricking him. Not that he hadn't enjoyed it. The kiss was great, sure, but it was a rare occasion that anyone had ever tricked the Clown Prince of Crime. He was proud of his little trophy. Anyway, it looked like she'd been punished quite enough when she found out that her worst nightmare was her true love; or used to be, anyway. He'd shut Jack's tiny insignificant voice up when he'd become the Joker.

Gasps arose from the crowd, making him lose his train of thought. Annoyed, he looked towards the commotion. Everyone had turned towards the entrance, and he grinned. His little doll was playing dress-up as an angel. She put on a good show, but the distaste for the Money Babies shone slightly through her eyes- though he doubted that anyone else had noticed. Soon enough, she started a projection and the lights went out. Knowing that now was his chance, he licked his lips underneath his mask, and strode over to the back of the room with purpose. But it seemed that someone else had gotten there first.

* * *

A strong hand gripped tightly over her mouth, as she heard a voice she'd hoped never to hear again.

"You're coming with me quietly, or I kill pretty boy." A free hand pointed a gun at Bruce's vulnerable head. "And then I kill you, _princess_." The hammer clicked back as she felt the cool kiss of the metal against her skull. Praying that the tracking device in the necklace had not been a joke, Sofia nodded. He grabbed her wrist and led her out the door, but not before eyeing the pearls. Seeing a small light in them, he ripped the gems off.

She desperately tried to make eye contact with Bruce even once, but it was too dark. Thus marked the third time Sofia Roselle had lost her freedom.

* * *

The Joker ground his teeth as he watched a man press a gun to his girl's head. Normally he wouldn't mind causing a scene, but for now he had the element of surprise. And he intended to use it. As he followed the "happy couple" out the door, he heard the movie announce that the final story they'd listen to would be of a boy named Robin.

* * *

"Say, you look kinda familiar, beautiful. Have I-" Ralphie spun her around into his arms. "_Met_ you before?" Sofia could tell from the look on his face that his definition of meeting someone was completely different than hers. She didn't answer as she glared at him. He began to drag her along again, but continued talking.

"I know I've seen you on the news, but I just can't shake the feeling that I already know you." He taunted in a curious voice. Still, she didn't respond. Suddenly, his face lit up with an evil grin. He said nothing more until they were outside.

"I remember you, girlie. You're the broad whose boyfriend interrupted us. But, look here! I don't see lover-boy anywhere!" He started undoing his fly as he pressed her up against a wall. "Which means no one is here to interrupt us again." He growled. Furiously, he smashed his lips against hers as he felt her up. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, which she bit down on immediately. He tried to pull away, but she wouldn't let go. Swiftly, he punched the side of her head.

"If you're so _keen_ on having things in your mouth…" He didn't finish the threat as his slacks dropped and he shoved himself down her throat. Disoriented, she gagged and didn't think or have time to bite down again.

"Don't you like it you little slut? Huh? Beg for it, whore!" he growled. Suddenly, he was slammed into the ground.

"I don't, ah, _appreciate_ when people touch my things. And she's _mine._" A nasally voice growled. Ralphie only had time to register the flash of a blade before it was stuck between his eyes.

He slowly walked over to the gagging Sofia, who looked like she has just swallowed acid. She turned her gaze upon him with round doe eyes and a blank expression.

_Slap!_

Her hand crossed his face before she could register what she was doing. He grabbed the hand, giggling.

"That wasn't the gratitude I was expecting."

"Why didn't you tell me who you were before?!" she screeched.

"Hush now, doll. We'll do some catching up later." He promised. She turned to look at the Mansion she had come to know as home.

"I'm not going back in, am I?"

"Nope."

"And you're going to knock me out."

"Yup."

"And it's gonna hurt like a bitch."

"Most likely."

She turned to him with eyes as though she was on Death Row. Of course, he only saw that expression for a moment before his fist collided with her skull, sending her into a world of blackness.

* * *

**Anddddd we're done with this chapter! I'm gonna let Smiley take over. Toodles!**

**~J**


End file.
